Not Just A Girl
by emg78
Summary: Bella and Emmett are as close as siblings can get. Bella is forced to change priorities after an accident. AH, canon pairings, slight OOC. Rating for profanity and future lemons.
1. Prologue

"Looking good little sis!!!" My brothers booming voice reached me. I looked towards him and gave a big grin before turning back to the task at hand.

"Quit distracting me you big oaf!" I called out turning away from him.

I continued my path concentrating fully on where every part of my body was. As my foot made purchase on the next step to my goal I felt something give way. My gaze quickly whipped to each hand, then each foot, than straight in front of me.

My ears registered a whoosh of air and the sound of rope through a pully.

My body registered nothing but pain.

My mind registered that something had gone incredibly, horribly wrong.


	2. Goodbye Sun, Hello Rain

**AN: Just an intro chap. Chapters will get longer and more involved as I get more comfortable. Enjoy!**

EmPOV

As I head back downstairs boxes in hand my confidence in leaving is gone. Why can't football be a spring sport? She should be coming with me. We've never done anything individually; it's always been the two of us. This just feels…wrong.

Deep breath, it's just a few weeks. Yeah sure, doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Bells, I don't like this." I know I'm pouting as I walk through the kitchen. I drop the boxes I'm carrying in the hall then head back to the kitchen. With a sigh I walk up beside her. "You shouldn't be standing for so long, let Mom cook."

"I'm not standing. I'm leaning. It's been ten minutes; five more won't be a problem. AND I'm not eating Mom's cooking." She firmly states. If she could she would have stomped her foot.

I roll my eyes and grab the toast that has popped while I'm standing there before she tries to reach it. She slides some scrambled eggs onto the plates with tomato slices and I put them on the table. We've always made a good team. She turns from the counter and hops on one leg to the table.

"Bella!" I growl at her. "Where the hell are your crutches?"

"Em, I'm fine. No pain. Eat." She gently eases into a chair and slowly raises her left foot onto a pillow covered stool beside her chair.

"Being stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere. When's the next surgery? Maybe I can come back for a couple of days." I start shovelling the food in.

Bella sighs loudly before gently saying. "It's on Monday. I know you're worried but it's going to be fine. Doc's just going to be taking the pins out. I'll stay in hospital for a couple of days to make sure there is no infection. Then four weeks of physio and I'll be at your side in Forks to scare the poor locals." She takes a few bites of tomato while squirting ketchup on her eggs. "Go become the popular football star that all the girls' go crazy over. Then no one will notice your gimpy bookworm of a sister when she shows up."

We've had this conversation a dozen times since her accident so it's quickly dropped. I know I won't win. I put our now empty plates in the dishwasher before Bella can hobble her stubborn ass over there.

Forks. Who the fuck names a place forks? Some old dead guy is laughing hysterically in his post-life state for coming up with that. It's not that I dislike the place. But I don't really like it either. I'm a goddamn athlete I spend a shit load of time outside and here it rains, all the fucking time. Deep breath, rants over for now.

I miss Bella. This would be better if she were here. She would get it. Charlie knows I would prefer to be elsewhere but he doesn't really get it. He loves this soggy little town named for an eating utensil. Ah well, he's a great Dad so I won't pick on his town when he's around. And by his town that's precisely what I mean. He's the Chief of Police in Forks. Must say I'm mighty proud of the old man.

My internal musings end as the plane lands in Port Angeles. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder I make my way to the luggage pick-up to find my bag. Most of my stuff was shipped in boxes a couple of days ago. I turn and see Charlie waiting near an exit. Walking over I smile and raise my left hand in a man wave.

"Hey Emmett. How was the flight?" Dad asks when I reach him.

"Not enough leg room. How are you doing Dad?" I grumble a little. Okay so I know it's not the plane's fault I'm a giant, doesn't mean I can't complain about it.

"Good, good." Dad says as we reach the curb. As I start looking for the cruiser Charlie opens the trunk on an awesome looking Jeep YJ. He reaches for my bag as I raise a questioning eye brow to him. "It's for you, well you and your sister when she's able to drive."

I'm fucking speechless. So to stop myself from spewing a happy line of profanities I give him the biggest Emmett smile. "Uhhh, thanks Dad. That's awesome!"

" You're welcome." He nods his head, and then ducks around to the drivers' side. Dad never was one for emotional conversations. As we drive away he glances at me. "How's your sister doing?"

I can tell she hasn't been telling him much. Hell she wouldn't tell me anything if I couldn't see for myself. "She's anxious for the next surgery to be done, wants to be on two feet yesterday. Not that she'd actually tell anyone that though." I answer honestly.

Charlie just nods and we make our way to Forks in comfortable silence.

We pull up to the same house Charlie and Renee bought 18 years ago. It's painted the same colours and most of the furniture is the same too. Bella and I have beds instead of cribs and desks instead of toy boxes but otherwise nothing's really changed.

Charlie orders pizza while I start to unpack my room. Ripping open all the boxes I've sent over the last two weeks.

"I thought maybe we could paint Bella and your rooms this weekend." Charlie says from the door.

"That would be really cool, Dad." I respond honestly with a big grin. I can tell he's really happy to have us living with him. Especially if he's willing to paint.

"Any idea about colours? I could pick up paint tomorrow."

"Forest green for me, and I'm pretty sure dark blue for Bells. I was going to call her now anyway, I can ask her." I start digging for my phone.

"Sure, sure, I'm going to wait for the pizza, say Hi for me." He turns and heads down the hall.

The phone barely rings once. "Emmett!!" Bells screams into the phone.

"Hi to you too Bells." I chuckle.

"I miss you. How was your flight? How's Charlie? Is it raining?" Bella says in a rush.

"I miss you too Belly-bear. No leg room. He's worried about you but glad to have us moving here. And of course." I try to answer everything she's asked.

"He shouldn't worry. I'm glad we'll be there too, soggy as it is. Hopefully I can start packing soon." I can hear the sadness in the last part.

"Bella. Don't rush recovery, you'll only slow yourself down or hurt yourself. You don't want a setback do you?" I sound like a broken record.

"I know. This just sucks Em." Ok she needs distracting.

"Hey, Dad and I are going to paint your room and mine this weekend. What colour do you want?" I'm pretty confident in my guess but I ask anyway.

"Do you really have to ask, navy blue please. He's really painting?" I can hear the smile in her voice. Mission distraction completed.

"That's what I told him, but I said I'd ask. Yes painting, he's really excited, well as excited as Charlie gets, about us coming here."

"That's great; I'm excited to be with him too. It's been too long." I hear the doorbell as she's speaking.

"I better go pizza's here. Try to look after yourself Bells. I worry more now that I'm so far away. Get better, so you can be here too." I know it's sappy but she is my best friend.

"I'll try. It's just frustrating." She grumbles.

"I know. Text or call whenever you want. I'll even charge my phone!" I laugh and hear her giggle; we both know my phone is usually dead.

"I will Em, try to enjoy yourself."

"Will do, Goodnight lil sis." I say with a lump in my throat.

"Goodnight brother bear. Talk to ya tomorrow." She hangs up quickly.

"You sure she wanted it this dark?" Charlie asks looking sceptically at the wall we've just painted.

"She loves dark colours. Says it makes it cozy or something." I look around and realize there is an incredibly important item missing from Bella's room. "Oh and we should get her a bookcase." It's gotten hot as we work so I take off my shirt tossing it on the floor leaving me in only my cargo shorts.

"Oh of course, can't believe I missed that. You might need a bigger bed too." Charlie says looking me up and down. His eyes stop on my left upper arm and he raises a questioning eye brow to me.

The twin bed was uncomfortable but I wasn't about to complain. Since he brought it up though and to avoid the obvious question on his face. "Yeah I almost fell out a couple of times."

"Can you manage for a couple of days? I'm off Wednesday afternoon we could go to Port Angeles then. Oh and WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR ARM?" I've never seen actual smoke come out of Charlie's ears. Oh shit, knew I should have told him when I got it.

"Ummmmm, a tattoo." I turn to the wall optimistically.

"I realize that, Emmett. What is it doing on your 18 year old arm? A complete explanation would be appreciated, including what your mother's opinion is." His jaw is still clenched but the smoke has stopped escaping his head and he's not the strange colour of purple he had turned.

"Uhhh, I got it in May." I chuckle quietly before continuing, he doesn't look amused by that. "Momcamewithus." I mumble out quickly.

"She WHAT!!!!" He takes a deep breath closing his eyes. Pretty sure he's counting to ten in his head. "For some reason I'm not surprised. You should have told me kid. Wait. What do you mean US?" Uh oh, the purple is returning to his face.

"Bella has one on her ankle, same as mine. It was actually her idea. Oh and she got her lip pierced at the same time." I hope that's all the info he needs. Knowing Dad he doesn't need the meaning behind it, at least not now. It might be an issue when we want to add to them though.

More deep breaths, really starting to hope he doesn't have some unknown heart condition or something. "Ok, I'm going downstairs to ummmm, process this. Probably best I know about your sisters, uhhhh "he flinches before continuing, "Lip ring," deep breath, "and tattoo, before she arrives." He turns to leave.

"You're not gonna pass out or anything right Dad?" I have to ask before I let him go downstairs alone.

"No, no, just need to let it sink in. You should have told me when you got them though. I know I was far away but I'm still your parent."

"Sorry Dad, I'll finish up the painting." I really do feel bad. To be honest it never crossed my mind to call and tell him.

BPOV

"Mom! Mom!" I yell trying not to worry her. This pisses me off, having to ask for help all the time. "Phil, Mom. I just need help for a second."

Finally Phil appears at the door. "Whatchya need baby girl?" He asks with a sympathetic smile. Phil plays minor league baseball and has been hurt almost as much as me.

"Could you get my duffle from the top shelf and a packing box from Em's room for me please?" I really am going to miss him. He's a lot younger than mom but loves her dearly.

"Sure no problem." Phil wanders down the hall to retrieve the box and duffle then places them on the bed and sits down.

I wheel over in my desk chair to drop a lap load of books. I wheel back over to my bookcase filling my lap again.

"Don't you want those for the next couple of weeks?" Phil asks catching some that have slid off the side of the bed.

"I figured I'd get started. I'll keep some." I say over my shoulder.

"Bell, you're allowed to be upset, you didn't choose this. You and Em have never been apart; don't think I haven't noticed your anxiety. Do you want to talk?" Phil says as he lowers himself onto the bed.

"You're right; I'm not ok with this. But it's only six weeks." I say calmly chewing on my bottom lip. I drop the next load of books into the box. "Can you grab those pillows off the chair for me please?" I am pissed but there's nothing I can do about it right now. Once I get into physio at least I'll have an outlet for my anger.

Phil adds the throw pillows I bought for my room in Forks adding them to the books. I seal and label the box.

"This is ready to go. Do you mind dropping it at the post office for me?" It feels good to start moving my stuff even if I can't go anywhere yet.

"No problem Bells. Do you need anything else?" Phil jumps on the fact that I actually requested and accepted help for ten minutes.

"No thanks. I'm just going to pack my hospital bag. I can wheel around enough to get everything." I scoop my backpack off the floor as Phil lifts the box to take downstairs.

I load my laptop, a couple of books and beading supplies into my backpack. My clothes are all in a duffle near the door, I included a pair of running shoes, optimistic or stubborn not sure which. Everything hinges on the next three days. Then it's up to me.

That night I close my eyes and wait for the fall. My stomach drops. I feel my body slam into the ground. As my racing heart and breath slow I can finally sleep.


	3. Alarms

_A/N After going over this chapter a crazy number of times I'm finally posting. I have three more chapters written so hope to post the next ones quicker. Looking for a Beta for this story. If interested PM me please!! Enjoy!_

_Chapter playlist:_

_Crasy Train - Ozzy Osbourne_

_Just A Girl - No Doubt_

* * *

EmPOV

"All Aboard, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" The alarm blasts from the nightstand. Gotta love waking up to Ozzy's demonic laugh! I let the song play as I lumber out of bed. Grabbing my shorts and tee I head for the shower. Already feeling the stress of the day tightening up my shoulders and back. This isn't going to be fun.

My brain is having a hard time sorting out priorities today. I let the steaming hot water work on the stress knots; unfortunately the scalding water isn't having the usual calming effect it usually does. My constant anxiety for Bella's impending surgery was overpowering everything, my excitement at getting on a football field breaking through once in a while.

"Cause I'm just a girl, a little old me" Screams out from my phone. "Well don't let me out of your sight." Shit, shit, shit I scramble to hit the answer button almost dropping my phone twice.

"Lil' Sis!" I didn't think I'd get to talk to her this morning. God I fucking hope this is a good call. I can't handle much more stress.

"Hey Brother Bear." Uh oh, monotone Bella never good. She must be nervous, really nervous. "All ready to kick ass today?"

Ok, I'll play along with her deflection of the real priorities, for a little bit. "Yeah, it's actually not raining for once. Should be a good ass kicking day. Gotta let the boys know what the Bear is capable of right?" She grunts an agreement but doesn't say anything. "How about you? No more bionic Bella!" I try to go for the positive.

"I'll still be bionic just no more freaky rods sticking out of my leg." She gives a dark sounding, half hearted chuckle.

"Common Bells you've been waiting all summer for this. Try to be a little more positive. It's killin' me hearing you sound so down. This is a good thing." Her negativity is not helping the anxious big brother thing I got going on.

"Sorry Em, I know I should be excited. I just can't get past angry. I shouldn't be here. I should be going to your practice today, not the hospital." She practically growls out.

"Hey you're better than anger, remember. Five and a half weeks, Bells. Let them fix you up. Than you can come and be here to verbally kick my ass into gear on the field." I feel completely useless trying to comfort her from this far away; my hands are twitching wanting to scoop her up in a bear hug.

"I know Emmett. Just wish I could take out some aggression on a punching bag. But since I'm currently on the DL I'll just stew in my anger a while. Today will go fine. Nothing really compared to the first two." Instantly I feel my blood boil, I shake it off though knowing I don't have time for that today. It had taken two surgeries to put Bella's leg back together after the incident and I still held on to a lot of guilt and anger.

"Call me as soon as they'll let you. Don't have Mom call; I'll need to hear your voice." I know I'm a sap when it concerns my baby sister.

"I will, I'll need to hear you too. Miss you big brother. I gotta go. Call ya later." She doesn't sound any less pissed off but at least she's not monotone anymore.

"Miss you too lil' sis." I hang up quickly before the lump in my throat chokes me.

Running through the kitchen I grab a power bar, apple and my gym bag. The call with Bells had put me behind to get to practice. I'll be ready to eat an entire cow by the end of practice but it was worth it to talk to her. I race out to the Jeep YJ Charlie bought as a surprise for me and Bella. It's a manual so she will have to wait a few more months for her left leg to be strong enough for the clutch. Just fine with me, I don't mind playing chauffeur.

Just finishing my impromptu breakfast I pull into Forks High School. I shake my head at another glaring symbol that I'm not in Phoenix anymore. This place is tiny. I think the entire school could fit in the athletic wing of my old school. Not sure how the fuck I'm going to adjust to this small town shit. I take a few deep breathes as I pull in beside a Black VW golf. As I hop out I push my worry for Bella to the back of my mind and let football take over. I'm a senior looking for a scholarship and starting with a new team is not exactly ideal but I'm damn determined to make it work. As I'm scooping my gear out of the back of the Jeep a lanky blonde guy walks up beside me.

"Hey, you must be Emmett." The blonde states, he's a couple of inches shorter than me and about half the width but definitely all muscle.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the only new guy" I chuckle at the fact that there are no secrets in tiny town USA!

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand. Wow, polite.

I follow Jasper to the locker rooms to change than out to the field. We chat casually as we head to the locker room to change. We're both on the Offensive team he's a running back and I'm a tight end. I think we'll work well together he's very easy to talk to and says the entire team is pretty happy about having me join them. Practice runs the same as in Phoenix. Not so good cause I can't keep from thinking about Bells.

As soon as I'm showered and changed I have my phone out checking for calls from Bells. Without football as a distraction I'm left worrying and waiting. As I pop the back of the Jeep open I'm brought out of my cloud of worry by Jasper.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emmett."

"Shit, sorry man. Didn't mean to ignore you. See you tomorrow." He just nods and gives a wave as he slide into the drivers' seat of his car.

I don't remember the drive home or anything I really did after practice. The afternoon crawls by, all attempts at distraction quickly abandoned for checking my phone. I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling just waiting when I finally get the call.

"I'm just a…"

"Finally! How are you? How'd it go? Are you hurting?" I sit up to fast almost sliding off the edge of my bed.

"Em slow down." Bella interrupts speaking slowly and quietly. "I just woke up. I'm heavily drugged still so I'm not sure how I am." I hear Mom laugh in the background. "How'd practice go?" How the hell does she do that? Doped to high heaven and she wants to know about football!

"Fine. Met a couple of guys." Bella yawns loudly into the phone as I'm talking. "You should go back to sleep. I'll talk to you when you're less stoned." I let out a relieved chuckle.

"Mmmm, k. Love ya bear." She slurs out.

"Emmett." Mom must have grabbed Bella's phone.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Everything went well. The pins are all out. She's just wearing a support brace. Everything appears fine with the internal rods and the bones are fusing in correct position. She'll be on infection watch and they will be weaning her off the pain meds." Holy Shit, Mom actually sounds like a grown up! "She'll call when she wakes up again. How was football?"

"Football was great; the guys were great about letting me into the mix. Thanks for the Intel on Bells. I felt horrible about not being there with her today." I can feel my body relaxing now that I know everything is ok with lil' sis.

"Glad the transition is going smoothly Em. She understands you're where she wants you to be. She just wanted to be there with you. Can you fill your Dad in when he gets home?"

"Will do Mom, I miss you guys, bye."

"Bye honey."

I finally take a big breath realizing I hadn't taken one in a while. Just a few weeks and we can start to move on from the fucked up mess the last few months had been.

BPOV

"Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep." What a craptastic dream. Who dreams about an annoying beeping noise honestly? Wow I feel like shit. Ok this dream really sucks. Time to wake up.

I try stretching before I open my eyes. Everything feels really weird. Ok maybe opening eyes first would give me more info as to the weirdness of this moment. After a few attempts my heavy eyelids finally lift. Fuck. Hospital again.

As I squirm and stretch my heavy arms and one leg I do a visual scan of my room. Clinical white and green covers every surface, nothing new there. My bags are on a chair in the corner. As I finally lift my head a little my gaze falls to the blanket covering my leg and I sigh in relief. It appears the rods and bars which had held my shattered leg together the last twelve weeks are finally gone.

"Baby you're awake." Mom walks into the room carrying coffee. She passes me a glass of water and my lip ring.

After a sip of the water to ease my raw throat and a good old throat clearing grunt I feel like my voice will actually work. "Hey Mom, everything go ok?" I mentally cross my fingers and toes. She reaches for the glass of water and places it on the side table while I put my lip ring back in.

"Perfectly. Everything is healing just right. So the plan is to lessen your meds and watch for infection until Wednesday. Then home for a few weeks. As soon as the physio says you can, you're good to go to Forks." Mom gives me a knowing smile and hands me my phone. "Call your brother he's been harassing me all morning. I'm heading home for a shower, you need anything?"

"No I'm good. Take your time." I give her a gentle hug as she puts my backpack on the bed beside me before walking out the door. Sad how comfortable we've become with the Hospital routine.

I flick my lip piercing with my tongue a few times as I dial Em's cell. Half a ring later he answers.

"Lil Sis!!" My brother's booming voice echoes in my still throbbing head.

"Hey Em. Sitting on the phone much?" I giggle a little at his enthusiasm, thankful that the initial post-op heaviness is subsiding quickly.

"Yes as a matter of fact it was in my hand when it rang. Teasing your loving brother is a good sign that you're feeling more yourself." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I haven't been aware of my surroundings long enough to be acting anything yet." I continue to survey my situation glad that I'm in a single room. I scout out the nearest outlets trying to figure out where to plug in all my gadgets. Realizing I'll have to get up to plug anything in.

"Try and let yourself relax, just stay in bed, please Bella. The guys with the medical degrees actually do know what they're doing ya know." Shit how'd he know what I was planning. Damn big brother intuition. "I know you were looking for outlets Bella." Ok now it's getting freaky.

"I'm not sure how you managed to know exactly what I was just about to do but you've successful freaked me out enough that I won't try it now. Mission accomplished big brother" I can hear him laughing loudly in the distance having moved the phone away from his mouth.

"You're not that hard to figure out Bella. I bet you have one maybe two activities in your bag that don't require an electric current and three that do." Ok, note to self Emmett knows too much.

"You're right. I'll be good and stay put." For now I say to myself. "Damn I miss you brother bear." Ok so maybe the drug cloud isn't clearing as much as I thought. My speech filter seems to still be numbed.

"I feel the same way. I'm going to the school with Charlie on Friday morning. He's meeting with the principal to explain and get your work for the first few weeks. I'll send it to you as soon as I can so you can get your geek on!"

"I feel the love Em, really." Cue giant eye roll. "Thanks though. Phil mailed a box of my stuff for me today. Just put it in my room, please." I know he won't have to ask what's in it.

"Let me guess, books. Will I need a forklift to move it?" Em's stiffing laughter at his own joke.

"Ha ha very funny. It's only half books, ya meat head. Shouldn't be too bad. I'll send a couple more once I get home."

"I'll take care of your precious books sis. No worries. Did you see the movies I added to your laptop yet?"

"No!! What'd you add? Oh Em, I'm so excited. Thank you so much!" He's really good at picking movies. I'm really good at getting lost in them.

"Oh you'll love it. I put on Titan A.E. because it's my favourite. Also kicked it old school with "A Bugs Life", "Toy Story" and your all time fav animated "Nightmare Before Christmas". He sounds so proud of himself.

"Ok getting off the phone and getting my laptop. Must watch Jack and Sally sing about all things Halloween!" I look up as the door opens revealing a nurse and my surgeon.

"I gotta go Em, Dr. Bates is here. Call ya later." I give a little wave to them as they start to walk into the room.

"Bye Bells."

I put my phone on top of my bag beside me and turn my attention to Dr. Bates who is just closing my chart.

"Good morning Bella. You're looking well. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." I answer truthfully. "My brain is a little fuzzy but no pain."

"That's what we expect. Please let us know if your pain starts to get worse. May I look?" He says gesturing toward my leg.

I nod and he moves to the left side of the bed, folding the blanket back. The thick black neoprene brace starts at the top of my thigh and extends down to my calf. There are titanium joints on either side of my knee and six thick Velcro straps holding it in place at regular intervals. My knee cap, ankle and above the brace is all bruised. My whole leg must be black and blue. He checks the radial pulse in my foot than covers me up again.

"Well it looks good. Your nurses and physio will teach you how to take the brace on and off. We want you to try bearing weight on that leg later today." He smiles genuinely at me. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, I think I'm ok. I might have more questions later though." I reach into my bag and scoop my power cord and laptop out.

"See you later Bella" Dr. Bates says on his way out.

"Bella, I'm Annie. I'll be your primary care nurse for the duration of your stay." She sounds like a cruise director. I just smile as she comes closer.

"Can I help you set that up?" She asks reaching for the cord.

"That would be really great. I have the WiFi set up already just need the juice." Glad my plug predicament is over.

As I add my ipod with plug and my phone charger to the pile of laptop parts already in my lap. Annie stops what she's doing and starts to look back and forth between the pile of wires in my lap and the machines connected to my hand and chest.

"Hold on. Don't move I'll be right back." She scurries out of the room.

Annie returns pushing a hospital table that fits under the bed. I'm confused because there's already one sitting in the corner. But as she raises it to fit over my legs I see the difference. There is a power bar screwed into one end.

"Smart, Thanks." I lift my laptop and ipod onto the table. Then start untangling cords.

"Bella stop! Could I do that for you please?" I freeze hands filled with a jumble of wires and wait for her to explain her freak out.

"Huh?" I'm confused again. "What's wrong? Fixing my jumble of wires isn't exactly in your job description." I smile at her again. I'm blunt but trying to be nice about it.

She pulls up a chair and starts untangling the jumble of cords. Giggling a little she explains "No not exactly but I was worried you would pull on one of your medical lines and a pulled out IV would be in my job description. Plus you seem very connected. If this stuff will help you settle in a bit I'm happy to help. Calm patients heal faster."

Okay so me and medical staff don't usually see eye to eye, but Annie is fantastic! "Annie, you are hands down the best nurse I've ever had and I've had a lot of nurses. Thank you so much!"

She chuckles and hands me a cord. I plug it in and she takes the excess folding it neatly into a basket on the side of the table. I boot up my laptop as Annie plugs in my ipod, then my cell dock.

I text Em quickly while I'm waiting for my laptop. "Awesome nurse. Visit might not be too bad. Miss you. B"

Annie checks my stats and I.V.'s explaining that I have one for antibiotics to prevent infection the other is pain medication. Apparently they don't play well together to two lines is a necessity. As I turn on Nightmare before Christmas she says she'll be back at lunch with the physio assigned to me.

After a steady stream of people through my room all day sleep comes easily thanks to the copious amount of pain meds flowing through my system.

Day two I awake to a routine of nurse checks, physio assessments and Doctor visits. I finish five bookmarks, two bracelets and one necklace which I decide must go to Annie. The beading keeps my hands busy for the most part. I've also watched all the movies on the laptop and am creating more playlists then I'll be able to listen too.

Day three I have my bags packed before the doctor comes in at eleven. I listen to the dribble spewing from his mouth with only half interest. I'm on minimal pain meds and actually walked unassisted up and down the hall this morning so I know he'll send me home, physio orders in hand.

That night I sleep in my own bed but it doesn't feel right. I miss my brother terribly. My protector, comfort and friend. The nightmares come and go with little peace before the morning.


	4. A Start and A Finish

_Should have done this earlier. Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all. I just rough them up a bit._

_Emmetts ring tone: Teddybears Picnic_

* * *

BPOV

Three days in hospital following my last surgery had been nothing to the last three weeks. Everything had gone as well as could be expected after the pins were removed. No infection and the pain was bearable with the occasional Tylenol three. Thanks to constant physio and admittedly my own stubbornness the crutches haven't been used in two weeks. I'm still braced up but more mobile.

"_If you go out in the woods today you'll be in for a big surprise._" With a big grin I dig my phone out of the bag on the end of the bed.

"Hey Brother Bear."

"Hey Lil Sis." Emmett sounds sad. I can't stand when he's sad.

"What's buggin' Em?" Bet my good leg he's down about starting school today.

"I don't wanna go." Shit he's in full on Eeyore pout mode. Time for a swift sister kick in the ass.

"You listen here oh brother mine. You get your ass out of that there abode and off to our school. I want you to slap on the famous Emmett Swan smile and dimples. Walk in there like you know everyone loves ya, 'cause they will. Pick up some groupies. Maybe keep the tattoo covered until you collect a few fans, don't want to come on too strong. I want details when you get home. Oh and scope out the boys for me, 6'2, handsome with green eyes." I end with a dramatic sigh.

"I love you Bells, you always know what to say to get my ass in gear. I'll keep the ink covered, don't think the people of this town are ready for teens with tats. I'll keep you posted about enrollment in the Emmett fan club. Oh and Bells, no boys." He laughs out loud at the end.

"No worries big brother." I say with a sigh. "Don't think the boys will be interested in a broken loner girl like me. Hey have you seen the LaPush boys yet? I got e-mails from Jake, Quil and Embry asking about you."

Our Dad is friends with the Dad's of the boys from the reservation near Forks. We spend all our time with them when we're visiting. They are the only people other then Emmett that I actually trust.

"Naw been training all the time. Maybe I'll call Jacob this weekend. You are not broken, you just have some crazy life experience that no one should ever have. I should get going. Thanks for the pep talk Lil Sis, miss you."

"Relax all will be fine. Remember I'm living vicariously. Bye Brother Bear."

He grumbled a bye as he hung up. Crap hope he gets out of his slump before he gets to school. At 6'5 and wider then most doorways Emmett's an intimidating guy. Although if you get past appearances he's a real life cuddly teddy bear with patience, understanding and loyalty. Unfortunately if he doesn't get past the grump face no one will get close enough to realize he's not as scary as he looks.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I reached for the yoga pants hanging on the arm of my reading chair. They're stretchy enough to fit over my brace and perfect for physio. Throwing on a long tank top I hobbled my way to the door, then carefully down the stairs. I am doing well but stairs were still tricky. Slowly and cautiously holding onto the railing tightly I made it to the kitchen.

I grabbed some pop-tarts and a bottle of juice as Phil walks in ready to go.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" Phil asked grabbing his travel mug of coffee.

"Sure, sure." I said through a mouth full of pop-tart.

The trip to the physiotherapists was short. I text Emmett a couple more supportive words on the drive. He didn't write back but it made me feel like I was still there supporting him. Phil dropped me off to go run some errands.

"Bella, baby, looking good!" John my therapist called out as the door chimed announcing my entrance.

"Hey John. Where do you want me to start?" I respond with little enthusiasm. This is just a means to get out of Pheonix.

"20 minutes treadmill, level three please Bella. Stretch out first."

I silently make my way to the treadmill. After stretching I put in my ear buds and crank my tunes. The 20 minutes pass quickly and as the machine slows John appears beside me.

He takes me through some range of motion stretches then some light weight training. As we're finishing John sits down beside me on the weight bench.

"Well Bella I think we're done." His voice as a little emotion I can't place in it.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I mumble as I stand up to adjust my brace. As I glance at John the corners of his mouth are twitching. "What?" I snap at him, not seeing what is funny.

"I mean done done Bella. I'll give you some exercises to do at home and some aims if you want to keep walking/jogging, also I'd like you to keep up with the swimming. Otherwise I think you're strong enough you don't need me." John said a big smile stretching across his face.

With an extremely unBellalike squeal I jumped and gave him a big hug. He just laughed and hugged me back.

"As long as you promise me you'll be careful, no sports for a few more months and don't push yourself too hard. Even a minor injury could set you back a long way. Now go out and celebrate!"

John handed me a folder with all the info I'll need to continue on my own as I walked to the door.

We sat at my favourite Mexican restaurant Mom, Phil and I strategizing a plan aptly named 'Bella to Forks'.

I already had a doctor lined up at the local hospital to transfer my care too. He had been kept in the loop since July. I would work out on my own at home with follow up physio appointments in near by Port Angeles.

"Are there even pools in Forks Mom?" I really wanted to keep up the lane swimming I had been doing but doubted there were pools in soggy old Washington.

"Yes there are, in fact there is one in Forks at the community centre it was a big deal when it was built a few years ago."

I text Emmett with a hint that he probably won't understand but the fact that I can picture the annoyed face he'll probably make when he gets it I decide to send it.

**Want school scoop. Have you unpacked my stuff yet? Call later. B**

By the end of dinner Phil had set up a flight and made the arrangements for my brace and crutches to get through security. I would also be given VIP treatment for boarding with an escort. I was having trouble accepting that I needed all the extra care but realized if I fought it I would delay the trip so I just went with all the precautions.

Although Forks wouldn't have been where I chose to move I was bouncing in my seat. To have a chance at a fresh start where almost no one knew me was exciting. I would be turning my back on the mess my life had been made. I also missed my brother very much and was excited to spend time with the boys from LaPush.

EmPOV

With my sisters firm pep talk on a loop in my head I parked the jeep in the school parking lot. Collecting my stuff I opened the door to get out. Before my feet had fully connected with the ground I was nearly knocked over. Two little arms were wrapped around my waist and I fell back into the door frame a little before catching my balance. I looked down at the little something, or ummm someone that had tried to plow me down realizing she was talking to me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. You must be Emmett, it's so nice to finally meet you. Where's your sister? You do have a sister don't you?" She paused with a confused expression for all of two seconds, trying to look around me into the jeep. "Yes I'm sure I heard you have a sister. Does she have her own car? We'll be great friends!" My eyes must have been bulging out trying to take in this midget of a girl. She must live on pixie sticks, I've never seen so much energy.

Jasper had come up beside her shaking his head. He gently put his arm around the vibrating pixie. Pulling her away from me he leaned into her ear to stage whisper. "Ali, honey I think you had one too many espresso shots this morning, you're coming on a bit strong."

She immediately ceased speaking but continued to bounce a little. I had to laugh at the excitement pouring off her, must not get many new people at this school.

With a deep laugh I finally had a chance to answer her questions. "Yes I have a sister, Bella. She had some things to wrap up in Pheonix. She'll be here sometime in the next couple of weeks." I could see the questions swimming in her almost violet eyes but thankfully she didn't question me. "From what I can tell she's your complete opposite but I think she'll love you." Entertainment value alone I thought to myself.

I had picked up my schedule when Charlie and I made arrangements for Bella starting the year late. Turned out I had first period English with Alice so we walked together. The little black haired woodland nymph didn't stop talking or bouncing the entire way.

"So you're eighteen right? Are you and Bella twins?"

"No not twins but close. She'll be seventeen soon." I mentally kick myself for letting that info out. At least she won't be here for her birthday.

"Oh I'll have to introduce her to my brother Edward he's a junior too." She gave me a side glance that made me a little uncomfortable but I shrugged it off.

English went by quickly. Thankfully I had covered most of the curriculum in Pheonix. That's good I can focus on football and getting a scholarship. Alice didn't have anymore classes with me but I knew a couple of guys in each class from football so I wasn't uncomfortable.

I realized I was getting a lot of looks from other students, and I'm sure the rumour mill was going crazy with news of the new guy. I overheard a few that made me chuckle, so far I was everything from a druggy kicked out of his old school for steroids to an undercover cop. Ha I'll haveto tell Dad that one. And these rumours were without the tattoo showing. I had taken Bella's advice and dressed as non-threatening as possible in Jeans and a loose long sleeve skater shirt. Not the form fitting t-shirts I normally wear to show the ink and the muscles I work so hard to maintain. Hey I'm proud not egotistical.

I'll have to give Bella the heads up about the gossip buzz before she starts. The lip ring she has can't be easily hidden. Hopefully the beginning of school curiosity will have died down by then.

Walking into the cafeteria I quickly spotted Jasper. I grabbed a tray full of food and headed over to sit with him and Alice. As I pulled out a chair across from them I took in the other people at the table.

"Emmett this is my brother Edward, Edward this is Emmett. His sister Bella will be a junior with you and Jazz when she arrives in a few weeks." Alice managed to say in one breath.

I look over with out a second thought to say hi to the pixie's sibling. But as my eyes met his I am instantly thrown into big brother mode. Little Alice's brother is exactly who I've been afraid of Bella meeting for years now. The boy has green eyes, fucking sparkling and shit as he gives a one handed wave and says hi.

I shook myself out of my crazy protective brother haze and managed a quiet hello before forcing myself to look away. I picked up a slice of pizza and concentrate on eating just listening to the conversation. I tried not to be rude but couldn't keep my mind from going into brother worry, for once glad I had time without Bella here to get passed this. She would tear me a new one if I was rude to any of these potential friends.

As she had reminded me this morning Bella's dream guy has been the same since she was ten. 6'2, green eyes and handsome, it never changes. And fuck if that exact person isn't sitting right across from me. She's going to go into shock when she meets him; I don't think she's ready for any kind of relationship with a guy yet. Hell the first guy she showed any interest in dropped her hard. I gave a mental eye roll at my own thoughts. I'll be keeping a close eye on lil sis and Mr. Green eyes.

I started to realize I've been lost in my own bubble for a little too long when the chair beside me is pulled out from the table. I look up ready to size up another new person only to have my jaw drop open. Tall, blonde and knockout gorgeous looked me in the eye before giving a quick head to toe of me. The girl gave me an appreciative smile before lowering herself into the chair.

"Emmett this is our friend Rose, Rose Emmett." Jasper said with a smirk from across the table.

"Hi" I manage to croak out as I gave her an appraising head to toe scan.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett." She says with a flirty smile.

We spend the rest of lunch trading glances and flirtatious comments back and forth. This could be interesting.

After last period I run into Jasper in the math hall. We make our way out to the parking lot chatting about our afternoon classes.

"_Cause I'm just a girl, a little old me_." The song cuts off before I can grab my phone from my bag. Huh must be a text. As I flip it open Jasper chuckles beside me.

"I hope that's a personalized ring. Cause that song doesn't suit you Emmett!" He continued laughing as he opened the driver door of his car to toss in his bag.

"It's my sister" I growled out reading the fucking random nothing of a text she'd sent me. I'm sure there is a hidden meaning but I'm not good at figuring out that shit and she knows it.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked concerned by my tone I'm sure.

"I don't know. She sent me some secret message shit of a text. Probably just to bug me. I better get home and call her. See you tomorrow Jasper." I climb into the jeep and head home.

A full hour later the house phone rang. I was in my room so I just ignored it. No one would call me on that line. Charlie must have talked for a bit because a short while later he called up for me to come to the phone. When I came around the wall into the kitchen Charlie had a big grin on his face.

"No problem Bells. Talk to you soon honey." He handed the phone to me before grinning and heading back to the living room.

"Lil sis?" I asked surprised she hadn't called my cell.

"Hey Brother Bear. Sorry I didn't call your cell. I had to talk to Charlie." She sounded so excited. Happier then she had all summer.

"What's up sis?" Really hoping she'd get on with the info.

"My flights on Friday!!"

"For real! That's awesome. Hey wait a minute, that's like two weeks early. What'd ya do buy them off?" I realized immediately that she would be here for her birthday. I'll have to call Jacob maybe we can set up a get together.

"Naw just did as I was told. I'll still have some work to do on my own. I'm shipping my stuff tomorrow. Charlie agreed that since I'm arriving early I don't have to go to school next week. I can use that time to get settled in."

We talked out the details of her home physio routine and her trip Friday. It was so great to have her sound happy and relaxed.

"So dish. How's Forks High? Any cute guys? How many members in the Emmett Swan fan club?" She was such a girl sometimes.

"I've met a few people WE could be friends with. This girl Alice says you will be her best friend. She a real live pixie Bells just wait till you meet her. Her boyfriend and brother are in your grade, but she's a senior."

"I'll have to see what she's like Em. I've never really done the girlyfriend thing. It could be interesting though. Guess I should go pack up the rest of my stuff."

"Ok Bells, I'm really glad you'll be here soon."

"Me too Em, me too."

After talking to Charlie about surprising Bella with the jeep on Friday when I pick her up at the airport I go up to her room. Better to unpack the boxes she's already sent before the rest arrive. She'll have time to arrange everything next week but she shouldn't be lifting full boxes.

I call Jacob to make plans for Bella's birthday in a week and a half. Bella, Jacob and I are pretty close. We spent a lot of summers together while our Dad's fished. Even though I was meeting new people at school it was nice to know we already had close friends nearby.

"Emmett, how's it going man?" I could hear Jacob banging on something metal. He must be working on his car. Jake had a natural ability with motors and was currently rebuilding a classic VW rabbit for himself.

"Good, really good. Just heard from Bella." The noise stopped when I said my sister's name. For the second time today my big brother alarms went off. I sense trouble a brewing.

"Bella, really." Jake cleared his throat. "What's new with her?"

"Actually she's arriving on Friday. She was doing so well with Physio she gets to move earlier then we thought. I was wondering if we could plan a bonfire for her birthday next weekend."

"That would be awesome. I missed you guys this summer. It'll be nice to have Bel…. Uhhh both of you living so close. I'll call the guys and set something up." His little stumble didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Great I'll talk to you in a couple of days Jacob."

"Sure, sure, later Em."

I growl lightly picking up another box to unload. Bella isn't even here yet and I have Mr. Green eyes Edward and our good pal Jacob to worry about. The next couple of weeks could be interesting. I hope Lil Sis is up for it.


	5. New and Old

Disclaimer: Lovely Ms. Meyer owns all. I just make brother bear growl and lil sis blush.

Thanks to Julie for the quick edit!! Still looking for Betaing. Can always use extra eyes :)

* * *

New and Old

EmPOV

Tap, tap, tap. My foot beats a steady rhythm against the floor while my arms are tensely crossed against my chest. My focus never leaving the gate where lil sis' should have been getting off the plane. Phil had made arrangements for me to be allowed through security to meet Bella. She was apparently walking with out crutches but still had to be really careful. Who better to protect her from the jostling crowd then her wall of a brother?

"Finally" I grunt under my breath. I had caught sight of her brown hair between two flight attendants. "Lil Sis!"

She looks up, a giant smile appearing on her face. "Brother Bear!" God I had missed her. I elbow my way against the flow of people coming out of the arrival area to get to her. Scooping Bella gently off the ground into a firm hug, she hugs back tightly giggling in my ear. Setting her down I turn to thank the flight attendants who smile and say polite goodbyes to Bella as they hand me her backpack and crutches. The latter of which I hold up and raise a questioning eye brow toward Bells.

"Just in case. I thought I would need them if I didn't have them."

We turn to make our way through the people toward the exit. Thankfully she only has a carry-on to worry about. She took my arm to support herself and I noticed the substantial limp she still has. I will have to question her more on the brace and exercise she is supposed to do. I doubt she's told me everything. I take a few side glances her way to take a good look at her. She looks thinner then she did a few weeks ago and has really dark circles under her eyes. She's all excitement and smiles but I can see through it. She's flipping her lip ring back and forth and her eyes are shifting around scanning the crowd. She's nervous and trying really damn hard not to let on.

Finally reaching the short term drop off parking I pull out the keys and gesture toward the passenger side of the jeep. Just as I had expected Bella's face is priceless. Eyes wide, mouth open then she turns to me with one eyebrow raised and smiles.

"Whose car is this Em?"

"Ours" I said with a grin. "Charlie bought it for us."

She squeals before easing her way into the passenger seat. I stand behind her making sure she gets in ok, I know better then to physically help her. My stubborn sister is independent to a fault. The ride home was familiar with the easy banter flowing between us. Bella pushed every button she could reach showing her excitement for the transportation Dad had provided for us.

We spent the evening just hanging out with Dad. Although we haven't spent much time together in recent years it's always been easy with Charlie. He loves us and we love him but there's no mushy stuff.

Bella insists on making us breakfast on Saturday morning. Thankfully I hadn't heard her screaming during the night but I don't want to get my hopes up that her nightmares have lessened. She was looking so much better without the torture device on her leg. The brace she has to wear now was still awkward and noticeable but not as gruesome. The difference in her mobility is amazing. She can put weight on her leg and move almost normally. Mom had bought her a couple of pairs of baggy jeans and her favorite yoga pants fit over it, although it looks kind of funny. The weight loss I noticed yesterday is more muscle toning I think, guess all the physio helps build up the muscle. She has added blue streaks to her long nut brown hair which totally fuckin' fit with her look. I smirked thinking what the kids at school would think of her. The only ones who had seen my ink were a couple of guys on the football team and it didn't seem like anyone had talked about it. Her very noticeable lip ring and the new addition of the blue streaks will not go unnoticed that's for sure. Maybe I'll have to display my tat for a couple of days to take the heat off her for a bit. Although she'll probably just stick her nose in a book and ignore everyone. Again I smirk realizing she sure as shit will handle the small towners on her own.

Digging into the pile of French toast with strawberries on my plate I can't help but moan. "This is awesome Bells." I mumble through a mouth full.

"Yeah Bella, I forgot you were such a good cook." Dad adds stabbing another piece with his fork.

"I really enjoy it Dad." Bella says sipping her coffee. "Em can we go grocery shopping later? I want to make lasagna.

My mouth instantly waters at thoughts of Bella's from scratch lasagna but I have surprise plans for lil sis. Dad quickly gets up dropping his dishes in the sink, pats Bells on the shoulder and scurries into the living room. Damn coward he's in on the plans and has just exited before having to lie to Bells.

"Actually I've got some stuff going on today. Maybe tomorrow morning?" Bella's face drops a little as I mentally cross my fingers that this would be the first lie she has ever in my entire life believed.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm sure you have friends to spend time with." She gets up mighty fast for a gimp looks at the floor and starts washing dishes before I can respond. I was a little upset that she thought I'd do something without her though. Hopefully what was planned would make up for it.

After breakfast I had to sequester myself in my room to actually get some homework done. Miss I haven't even gone to school but I'm a month ahead in the work is reading or some other Bella activity in her room and Dad's gone fishing as per usual for a Saturday. I'm actually surprised he hung around for breakfast this morning. A loud rumble outside catches my attention. Then I hear Bella yelling out her window.

"Jacob!! Oh my god! When did you get a motorcycle!!"

Holy mother of god! Jacob Black just became big brother person of interest number one. Hearing his bellowing response just cements this train of thought.

"Hey Bellyboo! Looking good!"

I can hear her trying to rush down to the door so I save her the trouble scooping her up at the top of the stairs and carrying her down to the bottom. A fall would be a really fucking bad idea right now.

Setting her on her feet in the front hall she turns and smiles at me before swinging the door open.

Jacob's matching grin greats us as I see Bella give him a head to toe look. Oh fuck me definitely POI numero uno. He had grown at least a foot since we saw him last year. He is even taller then me which is a rarity. There is nothing left of the awkward lanky boy we had spent last summer with. He lookes older then 16 and haa a bad boy look even though the goofy grin and relaxed stance contradict the menacing look.

He gently approaches Bella and carefully swallows her up in a hug. Whispering something in her ear. I rolled my eyes and shut the door probably too forcefully behind him. The noise thankfully broke up the intimate greeting. As he steps back from Bella she turns to go into the living room bending slightly and grabbing the wall she flinches before she can stop herself.

"Bella" I growl at her knowing full well she hasn't taken anything for pain since yesterday. She had finally broken down and told me about her physio and meds. She still has Tylenol 3's she can take and some pills to help her sleep better. I knew she wouldn't take anything willingly.

"I'm fine Em really. I just moved a little too fast." She has worry in her eyes and is playing with her lip ring again. Thank god for that piercing it's her biggest tell.

"No, your not. I'll get you a T3. Go with Jake and sit down. Carefully." I hate pulling the big brother attitude with her but she was being ridiculous.

Jacob who had been standing back watching her with an extremely concerned look moved forward and gently put his arm around her waist. "Come on Bells don't do this just take the damn drugs. Emmett's right you'll do yourself no good if you're hurting."

She nods and lets him guide her to the couch. Huh, maybe having him around a little more would be for the better. Just not too often.

BPOV

Jacob carefully sat beside me on the couch. Jacob wow. He's ummmm, really fuckin' hot. What a huge change since last year.

"Are you ok Bells? I was so worried." His eyes shine with concern. "Yeah Jake I am, really. Humpty Dumpty Bella's been put back together." I tried to joke so the mood would lighten. His face turns serious really quickly. Ok maybe too soon for joking.

"Not funny Bells. I know you're not alright and I don't mean just physically. You can't hide anything from me and Em's worried too. You don't have to be strong around us you know that right?"

"Jacob really I'm fine. Once my leg is better I'll be back to harassing you guys constantly to take me everywhere." I don't know how to convince him that I'm going to be ok. I may be struggling a bit now but I'll get over it. I have to get over it.

"I know you say that but I'm not so sure that's really what's going on. I'll trust you for now. Just remember I'm here for you. We all are. But please if you need to you can lean on me as much as you need to. I know you have Emmett but I know you and you won't want to be a bother to him. Even though he doesn't see it that way." Jacobs pulling a full puppy dog pout now.

"I know Jacob. I'll keep you as number two on my rescue speed dial. Right behind the big bear. But you know I won't call. I want to do this on my own. I need to stand on my own two feet."

"I know Bella. I wish you'd see you don't have to do this alone." He sighs but I'm glad to know the subject is over for now.

Emmett comes back with my meds and coffee for all of us. We spend the next ten minutes listening to Jake talk animatedly about his new wheels. There isn't a lot of catching up on to do. We've kept in touch over the year. Damn the internet is a wonderful thing. He promises to come over and work out with me when Emmett is busy with football which is a relief because I hate working out by myself and Jacob is easy to relax with.

"Well I better get going. Stuff to do and all. Just couldn't pass up seeing my girl." His eyes are sparkling and he grins at me before turning to leave.

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks at the look he was giving me. Huh that didn't feel like a just friends look. Before I can think of a response my big oaf of a brother butts in.

"OK Jake, we'll see you around." His teeth were clenched as he stood to walk Jacob to the door.

"Sure sure. I'll be seeing you soon Bella." He winks before walking to the door.

Emmett mutters something that sounds a lot like 'POI 1' under his breath. What the hell does that mean? I stay on the couch the T3s haven't settled yet and I'd rather stay put then worry the guys again. They stand at the door talking in quiet voices for a minute before I hear the door close behind Jake. Fucking Emmett I really feel like he just pushed Jacob out the door. What the hell is that about!!

"What the hell was that?" I use my best angry voice on Em as he comes back into the living room.

"What was what Bells?" He looks worried, like I've figured something out. Huh strange wonder what he's hiding. But I have other things to hash out with brother dearest first.

"Kicking our friend out. Jacob is family Em since when do you clench your teeth and mutter under your breath at our FRIEND!"

His head drops and he sits beside me on the couch slouching into the back and crossing his arms with a sigh. "Sorry lil sis. You're right I may have let my big brother instincts take over."

"What the hell are you talking about, Big brother instincts? What the fuck Em, its Jacob!" I can't believe what he's saying.

"You didn't see the way he looked at you." Em mumbles. I swear he's trying to become part of the couch now.

I tug on a chunk of blue hair that's hanging over my shoulder twisting it around my fingers. "I think you're seeing things Brother Bear." I roll my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I know what I saw, but we don't have time to debate your self image right now." He looks down at me and shifts from concerned brother to goofy bear in a matter of seconds. "Your new bestfriend should be here any minute now."

Emmett had told me about a few people at school. Jasper had been the first person he met and apparently he was turning into a great friend. His girlfriend Alice had decided that I would be her best friend. Yeah right. I've never had a girl who was my friend, ever. My interests tend to be solitary or non-girl. Probably the influence of always doing things with Em. But I told him I would try to get along with her since he and Jasper hung out a lot.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a little while before there's a knock at the door. Em grins like the giant goofball he is and runs to the door. I take my time getting up and can hear the excited voices in the hall. Having my eyes on the floor making sure I don't trip I'm takien off guard as I'm suddenly surrounded by a squeaking, vibrating, bouncing someone hugging me. I grab the wall quickly and take the weight off my leg not wanting to hurt myself. It takes a few seconds for me to realize the real life tickle me Elmo was talking.

"Oh Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

"Ok, darlin', give the girl some space. She won't be your friend if you scare her." A boy's voice had come closer and is directed at the small girl. I'm too busy staring at the floor trying to catch my balance carefully to focus on either of them.

I feel Emmett's arm come around my waist steadying me. He leans into my ear before discreetly asking if I'm ok. I nod and take a breath before looking up. His lips are tight and he's trying really hard not to laugh.

"Does my new friend have an off switch?" I smile as I finally catch my balance and am able to look around.

"Nope sorry Alice only comes with one setting. I'm Jasper it's nice to finally meet Emmett's other half." Jasper says chuckling from beside the girl.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to have another girl around. I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you." I see her glance at Emmett's arm still supporting my waist and my hand still resting on the wall.

"Would you guys like a drink and we can hang out for a while?" Emmett says trying to direct the conversation. Everyone nods in agreement and turns to the kitchen. I slowly start forward behind everyone else.

Emmett is handing Alice a coffee mug as I walk through the doorway. Holy shit, she does not need caffeine!

"Please tell me you drink Decaf."

"Nope." She says her eyes twinkling with mischief. I finally get a good look at her as she talks to Em. She's a little shorter then my 5'4, petite frame. Very cool cropped black hair twisted in little curls all over her head. She's wearing dark purple eye make up and matching lipstick. Her clothes are fancier then anything I would wear black peasant top with fitted jean skirt that ends a few inches above her knee and black high heels with a black ribbon around the ankle. She doesn't look like a high school student. Maybe we will get along.

Em looks my way gesturing to the kitchen table. I nod and take the few steps to the nearest chair before lowering myself into it. He brings me a coffee before lifting my leg onto the chair beside me. I have the greatest brother ever. I know he's trying not to bring attention my way and I've never appreciated him more. He nods again obviously thinking he's done what he can for me.

"Jasper man, want to watch the game?" He stands looking at the athletic blond whispering to Alice. He stands at least a foot taller then her and has to lean down to her ear. He's a lot slimmer then Emmett but obviously build well. He nods and the boys head into the living room. Alice walks over and sits to my right since my leg is taking up the chair to my left. I see her glancing towards my raised leg a few times as she pulls the chair out to sit.

To her credit she spends the next twenty minutes filling me in about our classmates. She's a year ahead but knows everyone in my grade. Her brother and Jasper are both juniors like me. She makes eye contact and for the first time since we sat down she looks uncomfortable.

"So was your leg the unfinished something Emmett said you were finishing up in Phoenix? I know we just met Bella but I'm not a gossip. I promise anything you tell me will be between us. I know what it's like only having a brother to talk to." She smiles and sips her coffee.

Surprisingly I find myself ok with telling her some of my story. Taking a sip of my coffee and a deep breath I start.

"I had to finish my physio before I could move. Still have some work to do but it's a lot better. I spent the summer with my leg in a traction frame." I look up from my coffee to her confused expression and continue to explain the technical side of my injury. "Pins were placed into my leg bones every three inches or so a bar frame held them and was adjusted slightly over a long period of time until the bone was healing in a proper position.

"_Ok Bella we'll be adjusting two of the bolts today. The morphine should help." Dr. Bates picked up the screwdriver and leaned towards my leg._

_I nod and he proceeded to turn two of the screws. Each turn brought a moment of sharp pain shooting up my leg and I bit into my bottom lip to keep from screaming. By the time he was done I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't imagine what it would have been like without the morphine._

_Looking up I meet Emmett's tear filled eyes as he holds my hand in a death grip._

Shaking my head of the memory I turn back to Alice.

"My Dad's mentioned something like that before. Your leg must have been pretty messed up to need that."

"Yeah you could say that." I chuckle darkly at the thought that messed up doesn't come close to accurate. "I had my last surgery mid-august. I still have to wear a pretty hefty brace but at least I don't need crutches." I hoped she would drop it but knew she probably wouldn't.

"Last surgery? How many surgeries have you had?" She asked standing to refill our coffees.

"Three on my leg. One on my arm. I have permanent plates and pins in my leg and one in my upper arm. Just call me bionic Bella."

As she turned her face was a mix of shock and concern. "Wow Bella some summer holiday you had." She didn't pry for more information which I was grateful for. I had already said all I was comfortable with. I just nod and sip at my coffee.

The conversation shifts to why Em and I decided come live with Charlie when Mom and Phil are moving to Florida. To sum it up they're newlyweds, we're teenagers everyone needed space. We chatted for about half an hour before the boys came into the kitchen.

"Well darling' we better get going. Don't want to be late for dinner." Jasper said offering his hand to help Alice up.

They said their goodbyes and quickly left. Alice promising to come visit after school when the boys have football.

"So what'd ya think?" Emmett said turning away from the door.

"I think I'll need stronger coffee if I'm going to keep up with her. But she's a great person, doesn't pry too much." I made my way to the kitchen to scrounge some dinner for us.

"Didn't tell her, huh?"

"Nope. I'm still to angry to relive it I think. Maybe in a while. It's too fresh." I shrug pulling fish, fries and peas out of the freezer.

Em just nodded and left me to my cooking.


	6. Love and Anger

Music for this chapter:

Marilyn Manson, Nightmare Revisted "This is Halloween"

Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I just like to play.

Huge Thank You to TheLadyKT for Betaing for lil ole me!!

Chapter 6 -Love and Anger

EmPOV

_My left arm holds her slender waist tight against me, the other firmly twisted in her golden hair. The kiss is heated with desire and passion. Shifting her head, she trails kisses of liquid lust across my jaw to nibble on my earlobe. I feel the words whisper on my skin before she speaks._

"_I want you, Emmett, only you."_

Sitting straight up in bed, my breath comes in useless gasps. Fuck…just a fucking dream. Damn girl has wrapped me around her pinkie and she doesn't even know it yet.

Glancing at my clock, I realize I have another hour before I need to be up. I fall back to the mattress running my hands through my hair. No way am I going back to sleep. My resolve from the past week only becoming stronger. Now to fucking get my head out of my ass and do something about it. She is just a girl. A goddess with a façade of bitch and entitlement that even I find a little unnerving. In between the volleyed flirts and jabs, I've seen her. The real her. My Rosalie. Insecure, untrusting, vulnerable Rose. I doubt anyone knows what lies behind the wall of sass she's built.

I've managed to spend half and hour thinking about a girl I have no claim too, yet. With a chuckle, I lumber out of bed pulling on basketball shorts and a t-shirt. A run will clear my head before I leave for school.

Feeling a bit more together, I walk back into the house. The 45-minute run does wonders for clearing my brain. The clatter of pans draws me to the kitchen.

"Hey lil sis, you're up early." I reach past her to get a glass of water.

"So are you brother bear." She turns, handing me a plate of pancakes, bacon and sliced banana with a knowing look.

"Ah, but dear sister I have places to go and people to see." I sit and quickly dig into the pile on my plate.

"People Em or Person? Not much gets you running at six in the morning." She sits in the chair across from me with her own plate, looking at me with a calculating glare which makes me squirm a little. "Wouldn't be a certain flower-named girl, would it?"

I look straight at my plate knowing full well she's already read my pink cheeks and silence. Sis knows me better then I know myself.

"Maybe" I mumble through a mouthful of pancake, which I now know was made to butter me up.

"That's good. I'm glad you're finding some real friends here." She smiles then concentrates on her food.

"You'll find your spot here Bells. Don't stress until you've had some time to get out of the house. This isn't Phoenix, these people are genuine. Nothing like . . . " Fuck, I almost said his name. I shovel a piece of pancake in my mouth and mumble the last word. "them."

"I know. I'll try to be more open when I finally get to school. I really like Jasper and the tickle me Elmo."

"I know Bells and we'll be there together."

She nods as we load the dishwasher. Then I get my shit together to go to school as she heads to the gym we set up in the sun porch for her. I hear Marilyn Manson's evil voice float through the floorboards as I get dressed. "_I am the one hiding under your bed_." Fuck she's lifting weights to Nightmare Revisited. Girl has some seriously creepy favorite things list. God love her.

I pull the jeep into what is quickly becoming my spot beside Jasper's Golf. Rose, Alice and Jasper are standing talking on the path in front of me. With a deep breath, I ready myself for the chance I'm about to take.

"Hello Ladies. Jasper." I smile my best prince charming grin as I throw my arm over Rosalie's shoulders. I've never touched her so obviously before I feel her stiffen then relax as she looks up at me.

"Well good morning to you too." She reaches up lacing her fingers in mine resting on her shoulder, blushing slightly.

Yes! Made Rose blush. Score one for the bear.

"What's Bella doing today Em? I thought I might visit for lunch." Alice pipes in looking back and forth between Rose and me with a smile on her face. Guess I've got her approval.

"No go pixie. Dad's taking Bells to Physio in Port Angeles this morning. Then I'm sure she'll talk him into a bookstore visit."

"Oh well. I can't wait for her to be here. Next week is going to be so much fun!" Alice is bouncing, again. Not sure if I can get used to all the bouncing she does.

"Ummm, Alice. I should probably warn you. The Bella that will come to school next week will be different then the one you met on home turf. I foresee her ipod ear buds taking up permanent residence in her ears and a book in front of her nose. I doubt she'll be very open to social interaction. That's just how she copes with large groups of people she doesn't know. Hopefully we can get her to bring out the amazing rocker chick attitude I know she has in her. Just not next week, Ok?"

Alice looks a little sad but nods in agreement as we head to first class. Oh and my arm stays on Rose's shoulder.

At lunch I turn on my phone. It immediately chimes flashing three new texts.

**Physio Ok. Got new books :) Sick of being broken. B**

**Beach 5pm tmrw. All B there. JB**

**Hey Em. How B? Please e-mail/text ASAP. L**

Fuck. Why is arsehole texting me? Ok I can deal with Jake and Bells real quick.

**Broken only temp. Glad for new books. See you 5pm. E**

**Thanks. 5pm tmrw. E**

So totally not going to answer the last one. He wasn't worried about lil sis or I all summer. For a fleeting moment I wonder why the sudden concern, but it passes quickly when I make it to our lunch table.

Rose sits beside me and gives me a shy smile. I toss the large bag of cookies into the middle of the table. This is the third time Bella has sent treats for everyone. She's totally bored at home and I think she's trying to make a good impression before she even gets to school. Girl's smart, I'll give her that.

Everyone jumps to grab one of the Oatmeal-Cranberry-White chocolate cookies. Just as Alice is about to take a bite Edward walks up behind her and grabs it, quickly taking a bite. He smirks at her then sits down.

"Whoa these are no caf treats. Who made cookies?" Mr. Jackass green eyes asks grabbing another from the bag.

"Bella." Alice responds simply reaching for a new cookie for herself.

"Your sister?" He directs his question my way.

"Yeah she's cooked for our family since she was ten." I say proudly.

"No wonder you're so big." He smirks again opening a book.

Have I mentioned I really hate his fucking smirk? Honestly he hasn't done anything to get on my nerves so much, yet. I'm just stressed about Bella meeting him.

Everyone has resumed their own shit not paying any attention to Rose and me. She starts talking about the 63 Mustang she's helping her Dad restore. Actually sounds like she's doing most of the actual work with his financial backing. So hot!

My thoughts veer to dangerous territory. Rose bent over the hood of her Mustang while I explore her very inch. Rose looking down from above me in the front seat of the car. A voice drags me from my daydreams.

"Do you not like your lunch Em?"

Shit. I shake my head free of the fuckawesome Rose dreams.

"No, no, Rose it's just fine." I clear my throat and take a bite.

"Hey I was, ummmm, wondering. If you're…not uhhh, occupied I mean." Rosalie's face scrunches up in the weirdest way. "Maybe we could hangout on Sunday?" She lets out a big nervous breath looking at the table.

"Actually Rose I would be happy to spend time with you." I say stretching my arm across the back of her chair.

She turns her head slowly my way and finally looks at me with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why don't we go for coffee and some pool in Port Angeles? If you didn't have something in mind already."

"That sounds perfect actually. I better get going to class, see you later Emmett." She gathers her things then leans in and kisses my cheek before turning to walk with Alice.

I feel the heat blaze my cheeks. So much for resolving to ask her out, she beat me to it. I float through the rest of my day. Unfortunately my Rose buzz comes to a screeching halt as soon as I step out of the jeep at home.

I can already hear the angry beat of the music before I reach the porch. The house is practically shaking, I haven't heard music pound like that in months, and it can only mean one thing. Lil sis is pissed.

The white noise of Linkin Park on full volume is painful as I open the door. It takes a minute for my hearing to adjust before I can close the door behind me. As I kick off my shoes and drop my gear and bag I can finally discern it's coming from the gym we set up at the back of the house for Bella. My feet kick something small across the floor and I see what looks like parts of Bella's cell phone scattered across the entryway. I also notice a glimmer that doesn't look like electronics. As I hesitantly start down the hall, I glance into the kitchen freezing midstride to take in the scene.

What. The. Fuck. Happened.

The kitchen table lay on its side, chairs strewn haphazardly on the ground. Bella's beading supplies littered the floor like spilled paints in red, green, blue and black.

Taking a deep breath, which didn't do a damn thing, I turned again to the hall. My heart pumping quickly in my chest matching the thump of the music pumping out of the work out room. I could faintly hear the muted thump of a fist connecting with a punching bag even over the reverberating noise.

What's she thinking? She's going to kill herself. My mind keeps up a constant refrain of 'What the fucks'. As one song fades I could hear a growl of profanities in what was barely recognizable as Bella's voice. The door wasn't latched shut so I nudged it open a crack, really worried what I would find once I opened the door. A new song had started up so I knew she couldn't hear me.

Although brotherly concern for her physically and worry for what had happened to set her off were at the forefront. What I saw behind that door blew me away with pride for the strong person my sister is.

Lil sis has her hair piled on top of her head. She is wearing her yoga pants and a tight tank top. Sweat pouring off her face and neck. She has balanced all her weight on her right leg, her bad left leg supported by the brace is sticking out to the side obviously not baring weight but aiding in keeping her balanced. The skill and focus she used was incredible, showing how amazing she can really be at the things she loves.

She is viciously pounding into the bag, screaming angrily with each punch. As the fifth punch since I opened the door landed, she swayed slightly. Without thinking I ran and grabbed her hips before she could fall off balance and put weight on her leg or worse fall.

So maybe not my smartest move. As soon as my hands made contact with her a tiny fist made contact with my jaw. Fuck that hurt. She continued to scream her punches now landing on me instead of the bag.

"Bella", rib hit. "Lil Sis". Left to my bicep. "BELLA, STOP", right hook to my face. "It's Emmett. Bells come on stop hitting me." She finally got knocked off balance enough for me to grab her in a wrap hold, pinning her arms at her side.

A few minutes later, I started to feel her muscles loosen slightly. The music had thankfully stopped. Thank god that shit wasn't on repeat. Had she really been in here for an entire album?

"Bells, how ya doin' lil sis? Can I let go without getting hit again?" I said quietly to the top of her head.

A tiny nod was the only response I got. Releasing her arms, I realized she was sobbing. I turned her into my chest to hug properly. Slowly I felt her arms come around my waist and squeeze tightly.

"Baby girl, what happened?"

"Text" sob, "threat" hiccup, "coaching again".

Trying to piece together what the hell she was talking about I decide she is calm enough to move. I start guiding her down the hall when the front door opens and Charlie steps in.

BPOV

I was completely drained. Not sure how long I spent punching that inanimate object but it must have been a while. I just felt so angry. Still my vision seemed to have a red haze to it, although I could feel my brother's arms supporting and guiding me down the hall. Hot angry tears freefalling down my cheeks.

Emmett had stopped walking so I raised my head slightly to look around. Charlie was standing in the vestibule. He looked at us then turned to the kitchen. His head jerked back to us and he quickly closed the distance grabbing my face in his hands.

"What happened Bella?" His question was quiet but firm not leaving room to have it go unanswered. As always Emmett knew what I needed before I did. I wasn't ready to talk standing in the middle of the hall.

"Let's sit down Dad. Bells was beating the snot out of the punching bag when I got home. She should probably be sitting for this." He squeezed me a little tighter silently saying he knew I needed him to speak.

Dad grabbed my hands and looked at them before turning to look towards Emmett.

"I'll get some ice and meet you both there." He moved faster then I had seen in a while toward the kitchen.

I looked down at my right hand and noticed the knuckles were swollen a little and starting to bruise. Fuck should have put on gloves, but then I wasn't really thinking clearly.

The red haze had finally lifted as we sat down on the couch. My breathing was quickly calming as Em sat beside me rubbing circles on my back. Dad came back in handing me a small bag of ice then two ice packs wrapped in towels to Em.

Huh, why does Em need ice?

I turn finally taking a good look at my brother and am horrified by what I find. His left eye is swollen and an angry red colour. Along the left side of his jaw is already turning a dark purple.

"D-did I do that?" I whisper tears stinging my eyes again.

"You've got a mean right hook Bells. Just glad you missed my nose." He placed the ice packs, one on his eye the other on the right side of his rib cage. I just stare and he looks at me. Sighing he raises his shirt, an angry purple bruise in the same shape of my fist is showing perfectly against his pale skin.

"How do I not remember doing that?" It's really disturbing that I don't remember hitting him at all.

"Pretty sure you thought I was the punching bag. I'm fine but do you know how fucking lucky you are? You could have really hurt your leg Bells."

"I'm sorry Em, I was just so . . . angry. I didn't know what else to do."

"Ok sharing time now. Dad and I can't help if you don't tell us."

My breath instantly froze in my throat. Charlie moved to sit on the footrest in front of me lifting my bad leg to place on his knee.

"Everything was fine when I left you at lunch time sweetheart. Whatever happened, we'll try and help." His eyes never left mine begging for information.

I managed a deep breath before trying to speak. "James texted me." Another deep breath as I felt Emmett and Dad tense and the name. I decide the quicker the better. "He said he'd make me pay if I ruin things at his new club. He's coaching again."

"Son of a bitch. He knows. Bells we were right, he knows he fucked up the rigging." Emmett was staring at the wall across the room, not blinking and his voice was eerily calm and steady.

"Do you still have the text Bells?" Dad was being gentle but still entering cop mode.

"Not sure. Think I smashed my phone. Damn the kitchen. I'm so sorry Dad." I have a vague memory of flipping the table over and throwing my phone across the room before deciding the punching bag would be a good idea.

"The furniture is fine, not sure about your beads though, they're everywhere. We'll get you a new phone and find out if the text can be recovered. Your injuries are still being investigated in Phoenix, right?"

"There's an open report but no investigation really took place. They were trying to decide if they could charge James with negligent assault but last I heard it was our word against his."

"I'll give them a call about this. Stop worrying; we'll get this dealt with."

"Thanks Dad. Hey Em, you up for helping with the beads?"

"Of course. Isn't the first little sister beat down I've received. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow." He smiles but it's not as bright as it usually is. He's worried about James too.

We go into the kitchen where Dad has righted the table and chairs but the beads are littering the floor. Em grabs the vacuum and I pick up the tool box I keep everything in. I pick out the knee high nylon I keep in there for just this application. I place it over the hose attachment and pass it back to Em. He sits down on a clear patch of floor and starts sweeping the end over the floor. When the end is completely covered in beads holds it up to me and I scrape them into a bowl. I place all the empty containers in a line on the table and begin sorting the colours. We chat quietly over the vacuum noise and it helps to calm me further. Brother bear always knows how to get me to settle outside of myself when I need to.

Dad walks in placing the cordless phone back on the wall and chuckles. "Nice set up you've got going."

Em laughs and it feels really good to smile with him. "I dumped all of lil sis's beads one day being the oaf that I am. Mom had a fit and said we both had to clean it up. After an hour on our hands and knees picking up each bead by hand, we came up with this."

Nodding Dad goes into Chief Swan mode. "The officer I spoke with in Phoenix said they will investigate James' new job, but they can't do much until we recover the text he sent you. I'll call the cell company tomorrow and get you a new phone."

"Thanks Dad." Although I am still nervous and angry I'm glad Dad and Em are here helping me through. I don't need pity or want to be a burden, but we're family.

Emmett and I talk until late. He thinks that my complete freak out wasn't just about the text. I agree, reluctantly. I had been forced to focus on my physical problems all summer and now that I was healing the anger and sadness needed to be addressed. My usual outlets like swimming and boxing were not really available. Now that my leg was significantly better I can try to use them but I had to promise to Em that I would only use a physical outlet if someone was spotting me in case I had a problem.

We also agreed that it couldn't hurt to talk to the physio about seeing a therapist. I apologized repeatedly to Em for hurting him but in true brother bear style he wouldn't hear it.

He told me about Rosalie and their date on Sunday. His eyes were so soft and warm when he talked about her and it was really nice to see. Big ole bear getting all soft! He also passed on everyone's thanks and compliments for the goodies I made.

Alice had told me everyone was excited to meet me finally. We had coffee a couple of times this week and were quickly becoming good friends. I just hope she realizes I go out of my way to fly under the radar at school.

Saturday morning broke surprisingly bright. I make breakfast for us before hermiting away in my room not wanting to acknowledge that today, September 13th is indeed my 17th birthday.

I must have dosed off because the phone ringing startled me awake.

"Hello?"

"Hey lil sis. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes. Dress warm." I don't get a chance to respond before he hangs up. What the fuck. He's never that rude on the phone.

I haul myself out of bed. I add a flannel zip-up hoodie to my jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. Also, toss my hair into a tucked up pony tail. Wonder what he's up to?

Once I get to the bottom of the stairs, which alone takes a few minutes, I slip on my crocs and wish for the day when bending over to tie shoes isn't a problem. Stepping outside, I see Emmett turn into the driveway in the jeep.

He's grinning ear to ear like a complete goofball. I make my way over and climb into the passenger side buckling up quickly.

"What's up Brother Bear?" I ask as he pulls out.

"Oh you'll see little sister, you'll see." I'm incredibly uncomfortable with the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Heading out of town, I start to see familiar landmarks but still couldn't figure out where we were headed.

As Em turns into a dirt lane, I catch sight of a very familiar house. I'm actually bouncing and clapping as he stops the car. Shit Alice must be rubbing off a little.

"Jacob's house! Why didn't you tell me!" I squeal and smack his shoulder.

He chuckles before speaking. "To see that excitement on your face! It's really been too long Bells."

Before I can undo my seatbelt, Jacob is running up to my door. He scoops me out and into a bear hug before I realize what's happening.

"Jake… can't… breath." He sets me down gently, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you're here Belly bear." Jake turns to Emmett and nods in response to a silent question.

"What's going on?" No good can come from these two plotting.

"Nope before we do or say anything I want to see the ink, and don't think I'm not pissed at you for not telling me." Jacob says with a gimme gesture.

Em and I both roll our eyes. I lift my right pant leg and Em slides off one side of his hoodie and lifts his sleeve. The tats are identical except mine as one extra link. Wrapped around his bicep and my ankle is a single twisting vine with thorns. Overlaid along the vine are links of a chain. Mine has five, Em's has four.

"Those are so fucking awesome. Looks like you need to catch up bear, at least now I know why Dad and Charlie were so pissed. You're Mom is awesome for giving permission for those."

"Yeah, didn't get much chance during the summer. She was more upset by little Bella's lip ring. Something about displaying teenage rebellion."

"Ok, that's enough about that. Time for you two to let me in on the secret." I had to cut off Emmett before I looked like a complete freak in front of Jacob.

"Well, Happy Birthday lil sis!" Emmett hugs me quickly.

"Birthday bonfire on first beach, Bells. Everyone's here."

I just smile at both of them and it feels really good to be so excited for something. Emmett grabs a cooler and bag from the back of the jeep and Jacob swings me onto his back being surprisingly careful with my leg. We make the trek to the beach quickly.

"Hey guys look what I found." Jacob booms as we make it to the circle of logs around the already huge bonfire.

A chorus of childhood nicknames the guys use for me come from all directions. Quil, Jacob's best friend comes striding over to give me a hug. Followed quickly by Sam, Embry and Jared. Paul waves but doesn't get up. Then a familiar looking boy comes and sits beside me.

"Hey big sis, long time no see!" He smiles and nudges my shoulder with his.

"Seth? Oh my god, Seth! Look at you all grown up!" He grins ear to ear before hugging me tightly. He's a younger Jacob and the only one who doesn't call me little.

The night progresses in a blur of smores and hot dogs. It's comfortable and easy I feel at home for the first time in forever. It feels really nice to be surrounded by people I trust a hundred percent.

Quil came to sit beside me after finishing his tenth hot dog. "Hey B, you know the climbing specialty store in Port Angeles."

My eyes close as images flash behind my eyelids like a slide show. Pain, my leg, my arm, my head. I feel a lump form in my throat. I will not let this get to me. We're only talking. A deep calming breath and I've pushed down the panic enough to nod.

He places his hand on mine and looks me in the face before nodding himself and I realize I haven't hidden the panic very well. "They've added two indoor walls and a low horizontal training area. I'm working there as an instructor part-time."

A supportive squeeze of my hand by Quil and a couple of deep breaths and I can finally talk with a steady voice, although I'm sure the panic is still clear in my eyes. "That's awesome Quil. You must have done a lot of training."

"Yeah but it's an awesome job. They're always looking for people when you're ready come down and I'll show you around." He pats my hand again probably realizing I'm not comfortable with the conversation and gets up to go talk to Embry.

The conversation has left me frazzled. I have avoided the subject of climbing, hell of any sport I used to enjoy, all summer. Emmett must have noticed me freaking because he comes to sit beside me and leans in close.

"You'll be able to climb again you know." His tone is very matter of fact but I'm not so easily convinced.

"I'm not so sure Em, I'm barely walking again." I stare straight at the fire knowing that if I look at him the tears would start up.

"You could coach from the ground any time, Quil mentioned they were looking for knowledgeable people to work in the store too. You would be great at selling that shit and we'd all help as much as you need."

I hadn't realized Jacob at come to sit on my other side until his hand is on my leg. He squeezes gently to get my attention.

"Physically you'll be ready soon Bells. You should really start thinking about getting past the mental stuff. Emmett told me about yesterday. We all want to help you, but you need to let us know how." His voice is gentle and his expression is sincere and wanting.

I nod and close my eyes leaning onto Jake's shoulder while holding my brother's hand. I suppose I do have a lot to think about. Not the least of which is why snuggling up with Jacob has my girly parts all tingly.


	7. Meet and Greet

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I just get creative with them._

_Music mentioned this chap: Corpse Bride Soundtrack_

_Thanks to my Beta TheLadyKT who came through even with a crazy RL! And to Roselover24 for all the love :) Oh and one more Thanks Julie for the awesome friend support :)_

_Just to note I'm a Canadian girl so some terms may be a little different. Physio is Physical Therapy. Excercises and treatments that help the recovery process after injuries._

Meet and Greet

BPOV

Monday came too soon, summoning a full case of new school nerves. I've never done "new kid" well. I'd already concluded that today was not going to go well.

Sleep had been sporadic at best. I woke sweaty and disoriented from my panic-stricken dreams; the anxiety and residual anger from Friday still affecting my subconscious.

Conceding to no more sleep I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. There was still some yellowing of my left leg and long red scars ran the length of my inner thigh and shin. Hopefully they will fade in time. Thankfully I've been excused from P.E.

With a sigh, I pick up the brace I left sitting on the floor. Wrapping it around my tortured leg, I feel the stirrings of anger trying to boil up. I yank harshly on the Velcro straps securing them firmly.

Okay this is fucking ridiculous. I need to get myself under control. I can't very well go to school on my first day breathing fire. They'll all think I belong in the looney bin. Not that I'm a normal teenager by any stretch of the imagination, but I don't need to have anger management issues too.

A monstrous eye roll along with a few deep breaths and I'd calmed enough to choose clothes for today. God I can't wait to wear normal pants! I pull my baggy jeans over my brace then grab a long sleeve black t-shirt and a short sleeve dark purple button down. Layered, they make my over sized jeans look a little less weird.

I brush out my hair letting it hang in loose waves over my shoulders and down my back, all the better to hide behind as necessary. The chunks of blue stand out against the deep brown perfectly. I put on mascara and tinted lip gloss careful to not get any on my lip ring. I smile at my reflection as I flip the ring back and forth with my tongue. Yep definitely not a normal sixteen year old and damn happy for it.

My necklace rests perfectly in the hollow of my throat. It's a simple leather string with six different coloured beads. The boys from LaPush mailed it to me after my incident to show they were thinking of me. I also put on my black leather cuff bracelet Emmett gave me for my birthday last year. I rarely leave the house without it.

I'm sitting having coffee and a bowl of cereal when Em finally drags his lazy ass into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, you ready for this?" He mumbles between huge gulps of orange juice and shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"As I'll ever be." I don't even bother faking enthusiasm.

"It'll be ok sis, just do what you need to do." Em grabs our dishes putting them in the sink. Turning, he looks a little worried about what he's going to say. "Uhhh, I put your crutches in the jeep Bells, not that you'll need them but I thought it might be a good idea."

I nod, smiling a little to show him I'm not upset and make my way to the door, slipping on my god-awful crocs. Uhhhh, baggy jeans and crocs will never ever be worn by me again once this is all over. Having the crutches available is probably a good idea. I haven't really had to manage crowds too much and the risk of getting knocked over is pretty high.

Emmett walks me to my first class. Thankfully he and my dad picked up my schedule before the year started so I can skip any extra hobbling around. With a quick promise to meet me before my next class, he runs off to his.

I manage to keep to myself through first and second periods. I've already done the work for this week not expecting to move from Phoenix this early. I can hear curious whispers surrounding me; my name and Emmett's, along with lip ring and blue hair standing out amongst the white noise. I'm not surprised I'm sure the gossip has gone around about the Chief's children returning to Forks and since Em's been here two weeks already I'm really the only fresh meat. Pair that with my unusual look and I can understand.

On my way out of History, I'm practically attacked by Alice. We have English together before lunch.

"Oh I'm so glad you're finally here!" She's bouncing again and holding a coffee. Really gotta sneak the Elmo a decaf more often. She leans in before whispering. "How are you feeling? Everything ok?"

I nod quietly and we walk calmly to English. Ok, well, I walk calmly; Alice continues to vibrate but manages to walk at my speed.

I realize that I've already read the book list many times over. Great…no challenge here, but I'm happy to see we have a lot of creative writing assignments.

Em and Jasper meet us to walk to lunch. My brother offers to grab a tray of food for us to share so I can go straight to sit down. I looked up from my chair as Em got close. He had the goofiest grin I have ever seen him wear plastered to his face.

Did he do 'shrooms when I wasn't looking? I tilt my head and just stare at him as he makes his way over.

"Hey lil sis, I have someone for you to meet." Ah this must be Rose! The goofy look is for his girl. It all makes sense. Looking past him, I see the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. Tall, blonde, and just enough curves. I can completely see what has my brother mesmerized.

I look up with a smile wanting to make a good impression.

"Rose, this is my sister Bella; Bells, this is Rosalie." Em says grabbing Rose's hand while balancing our tray of food with the other.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." I say politely with a smile, trying to put on the sweet little sister face. Hopefully Emmett will remember that I wasn't rude and will try to be nice to boys that decide to talk to me, but I won't count on it.

"Emmett's told me so much about you. I'm glad you finally made it to Forks." She smiles at my brother and pulls out a chair.

Alice is sitting beside me with Jasper on her other side. Their heads are together in private discussion. Emmett and Rose are making sick gaga eyes at each other to my left. I pull out my book and ipod deciding I can zone out for a little while without being completely rude.

A light hand on my knee draws my attention away from my book. Looking toward Alice, she just tilts her head and looks across the table. Following her gaze, I turn my head.

Oh. My. Lordy Be!

The most handsome creature I've ever seen stands before me. Instantly my mouth feels dry, palms sweaty. I feel a slight tug at my ears as Alice pulls the earbuds out but it doesn't register through the fog that has developed in my brain.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward; Edward, my friend Bella."

I must have fallen asleep. Yep that's gotta be it, because the perfection that is Edward can not possibly exist beyond the state of dreams. Alice had told me she had a brother but Holy Hell!!! Nothing she mentioned even hinted at this. I shake loose my internal musing to take a good look. Dark loose fitting jeans hang perfectly from his hips, a dark grey long sleeve t-shirt just snug enough to show the tone of his torso. His hair is a rugged mess but doesn't look unkempt. His eyes however, the eyes that have held my gaze for what feels like hours, are the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. He has an eyebrow ring above his left eye which just further cements his perfection in my eyes.

Ok so I've started to realize that we're still staring at each other and apparently it's been too long because everyone has gone silent. Shit shit, ok try to act normal. Crap I don't do normal. Ok act normal for me. Nope still can't break eye contact.

"I think Edward is in your biology class after lunch Bells." Alice says cheerfully while elbowing me in the ribs.

I shake my head and turn to look at her. She has the most impish smirk on I've ever seen. Damn Elmo doll set me up. While my attention has been on Alice, Edward has sat down across from me.

"Do you mind showing me where it is?" I ask as with a slight smile.

"Sure no problem. It's nice to meet the girl Alice has been talking non-stop about." He smirks towards Alice and I'm beginning to worry I'm missing something.

"I guess you won't need me to show you then Bells." Fuck I forgot Emmett was here, he's seen the stare down between Edward and I. He'll be going into brother mode. Crap, ok, damage control.

"Oh brother bear, you know I always need you. But wouldn't you like to walk Rose to class instead." I put on my innocent baby sister face even batting my eyelashes a little.

Turning to Rose with a smile, he nods and I know the face has worked. Thank god, crazy over protective brother crisis averted, for now.

"You need to teach me how to do what ever magic you just used on Emmett. I thought he was going to go ape shit over you and Edward swooning." Alice has leaned into my ear and is whispering all covert and shit.

"I have no idea what swooning you're talking about. But I can teach you the look." She just smirks back at me and turns back to Jasper to finish their lunch.

I try really hard not to look at Edward; I really do. Ok, maybe I only think about trying. Every time I glance in his direction, he's looking back at me, a friendly smile on his face and his eyes twinkling slightly. I notice my brother's narrowed eyes glancing from Edward to me and back a few times. Oh for fuck sake, I'm just looking. I'll have to have a chat with brother dearest after school.

The bell rings and the two couples hurry off, probably to get in some smooching before the final bell. It takes me a little longer to get up and make sure I have my balance and that my bag is secured to two shoulders so it doesn't affect my already questionable stability.

Edward is watching me closely as I use the table to support me in the pursuit of equilibrium. I can see the questions swimming in his eyes and realize Alice hasn't told him about my injuries. I'm silently thankful for finding such a good friend.

"Are you alright?" I've finally made it around to where Edward is standing waiting. He looks concerned.

"Yeah just needed to get my balance. I hurt my leg over the summer and still wear a brace. Sorry I'm so slow." I try to make it sound as minor as possible.

I can see he wants to ask more but doesn't. With a nod, we walk side by side to Biology.

Either Alice has super powers, or the fates are in cahoots with the Elmo doll, because the only available seat is beside Edward making us lab partners. The class moves quickly and it turns out we work really well together. I feel like I've known him my whole life not just a couple of hours. I've always been surrounded by guys. Alice is awesome and all but I've just always felt more comfortable around guys so it's nice to have that starting here, although this feels different than when I hung out with guys before. Ever time he sends that crooked grin in my direction, I'm pretty sure my panties get a little damp. What is with this? Tingly parts, constant butterflies, permanent blush...gotta shake this shit off and quick. No way is he going to be interested in me. I'm sure he has a girlfriend that is equally gorgeous. I'm just a rocker tomboy with a lot of baggage.

My last class is art and none of my new friends are in it. Edward walks me to the door before heading to his music class.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella." He smiles another eye twinkling grin at me before turning to leave. The way he says my name sets off butterflies in my belly.

"It was nice to meet you too Edward." I smile and turn toward the door.

The teacher points me to a seat at a table near the front. I pull out my sketch pad and pencils to begin doodling. The teacher has written on the board that today will be an open period. I hear the chair beside me scrape the floor as it is pulled out from the table. The day has gone well and I'm still on a little Edward high so I turn with a friendly smile to look at my new neighbour. The look on the girl's face is not friendly. In fact, it's down right hostile.

"You're the new girl." She's looking at me like I smell bad. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder dropping her books on the table harshly.

"Yeah I suppose I am." I try to remain calm against her hostility.

"You were talking to Edward Cullen." She's still using an accusatory tone and I'm not sure what I've done to her.

"Yeah I'm friends with his sister Alice, and we have bio together."

"Well, he doesn't date so I wouldn't try to hard." Oh I see he's turned her down. Well I'm not going to get dragged into her angry web.

"I just met him. His first impression was friendly towards me unlike yours, so I recommend you keep your comments to yourself." I say in a firm but nonbitchy tone.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before making an audible humph noise and turning to her books. I turn back to my sketch pad allowing my hair to fall around me blocking out the slight smile of victory.

EmPOV

The moment I've been dreading for two weeks is playing out in front of me. I knew they would have to meet but had selectively forgotten about it. And wouldn't you fucking know, it's playing out just like I thought it would. I saw him walking toward the table and turned to see if lil sis had noticed him. Thankfully she has turtled just like I thought she would. Nose in a book, hair surrounding her, ipod in playing . . . fuck I can hear it from here… yep, Corpse Bride. Gotta talk to that girl about her obsession with Tim Burton one of these days, it can't be healthy. Ok back to the problem at hand. It was like watching my worst big brother nightmare in slow motion.

Alice smiled at her brother and he froze staring straight at Bella. Alice touched Bella's leg to get her attention. Lil sis raised her head to Alice before following the pixies gaze toward green eyes. Shit there it is… the look. My sister's eyes go wide and she stares right back at the demon boy. I was ready to jump over the table and pummel him, every big brother nerve in my body buzzing with excitement at removing this threat on lil sis's innocence.

A light hand on my arm and the tension instantly starts to loosen. "She didn't freak out and protect her brother; you need to let this play out. He's a good guy Em." Rose whispers in my ear.

As the shivers her whispering cause stop, I realize she's right. It doesn't stop the big brother freak out but does stop me from doing anything about it. I turn and look at her before nodding.

Alice has introduced them and Edward has managed to sit down without taking his eyes off my sister. Turns out they even have class together after lunch. Well fuck me, isn't that just precious. Then they're arranging for him to walk her to class.

Oh hell no, that's my job and I say as much. But shit, lil sis pulls out the sweet pretty please face and I'm done for. I've never ever managed to fight the pretty please eyes, and she knows it. So I give in and am walking Rose to class instead of going psycho on Edward's ass.

"Em, why are you so worried?" Rose questions on the way to class.

"Not worried really, protective. She's my lil sister I have to look out for her." I know I'm sulking because of how things played out over lunch but I can't stop it.

"Oh quit being a big grump. From what you've told me, she'll kick your ass if you step in." Rose is even giggling a little.

"That's true, but I don't have to be happy about it."

"No, no you don't. But you might want to wipe the glare off your face. You're scaring the freshman."

I manage not to hunt down Edward during school. However as I'm waiting for Bella outside the art room, he comes down the hall towards me. He makes eye contact then lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck with a smirk.

"Hey Emmett, I guess you're waiting for your sister."

"Yep I'm waiting to make sure she gets to the car ok, I look out for my sister." I really did try not to be confrontational, really.

"I've noticed. Do you mind if I walk out with you two?" His cheeks are a little pink. Oh fuck damn green eyes is blushing. Alarms are ringing a fucking symphony in my head.

"I don't mind, but could you tell me why?" Do not hit the boy, do not hit the boy, do not hit the boy.

"Do I have to answer that? You're a big guy Emmett." Give him credit he's still making eye contact.

"Yes actually I would like an answer. But I think I can guess." I take a deep breath and think about what Rose said. "Look, just be her friend, I don't know if she's ready for anything else."

"I realize you're her brother man, but don't you think she should decide for herself."

"Yeah I do. But if you want any kind of chance, just don't push. I know my sister. She won't trust you, not at first. If you actually want a shot…" Am I actually giving this asshole help here, yes, yes I am. Fuck Rose has me whipped already. "Then you need to give her time. She's had a really fucked up few months that she hasn't begun to deal with."

He slowly nods obviously needing time to absorb and try to decipher what I've said. Ah well, if it buys Bella and I time then so be it.

"Hey Edward, Em. I don't need an entourage you know." Bella's come out of class and is standing in front of us.

"Actually lil sis, with your track record an entourage is exactly what you need." I lean in a little closer to her and whisper the next part "and I think someone's crushin' on you Bells." I nod toward Edward who is smiling and blushing a little again.

Bella's cheeks turn bright red and she smiles looking toward the floor and shaking her head. I knew she wouldn't believe me but she'll see soon enough. I throw my arm over her shoulder and start walking down the hall. Edward keeps pace on Bella's other side.

"Can I carry your bag for you Bella?" I roll my eyes as soon as I hear the question from Edward knowing full well she won't let him do that shit.

"That would be nice, thank you." What the hell is that? My jaw drops and I raise a question brow at my sister.

She just shrugs and passes off her bag as we head to the parking lot. They walk around to the passenger side as I climb in the driver's door. He hands her bag over once she's sitting in the car and they say a few quiet words to each other before he closes the door and struts, yes fucking struts, to his car.

I turn my body toward Bella and cross my arms across my chest giving her a good stare down.

"Everything ok Brother Bear?" She asks in that I'm so innocent I could be a nun voice.

"Ah no, everything is not fine. What was that shit Bells? You let him carry your bag and you smiled at him and stuff."

"Hey I smile at people."

"Not people you've just met you don't. What's going on?"

"He's nice. I think we could be friends." She's turned to the window looking all spacey.

"Friends, huh? Just be careful Bells. I don't want you hurt again." I grumble turning in my seat and starting the car.

"I know Em, but I think this could be good. Did you see his eyes? And the eyebrow ring?" She sounds all dreamy, not like my sister at all.

"Yeah sis I saw. He's pretty much the boy you've been telling me about since you were ten, your dream guy."

"Yeah he is, and he's not anything like _him_. Do you think he really likes me? I'm not exactly girlfriend material." She may appear confident most of the time but really lil sis doesn't see herself that way. She has never talked about a boy like this before either.

"I think you could be just what he wants. I'll try to keep the big brother in check."

"Wow, really. How nice of you Emmett!" She giggles sarcastically and punches my arm.

The ride home is quiet. Bella is all dreamy and crap. I really will try to not punch Edward when I see him, but I make no promises.


	8. Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Although a totally fangirl Ms. Meyer who does own the Twilight universe :)

Songs for this chapter:

"Time of Your Life" Green Day

"Now we Dance" The Vandals

EmPOV

"Hey Char...Dad. What do you know about Edward Cullen?"

Three heads jerk quickly in my direction. Jacob starts choking on his potatoes, Dad's dropped his forkful of steak back on his plate and Bella's mouth is wide open fork hovering in mid air.

So…maybe now wasn't a good time to ask. Jacob's over for dinner which I didn't think was a big fucking deal but the look on his face is saying I judged wrong. He wanted to "hang" with Bella while she worked out after school and conveniently ended up staying.

Charlie clears his throat before turning to me in total cop mode. "He's Carlisle's boy. Good family. Never had any problems with him, why?"

Lil sis is giving me a shiver worthy glare from across the table. Charlie and Jacob have noticed and are looking back and forth between us rapidly.

"Oh hell no! No, no way Bells. He's trouble." Jacob stuttered shaking his head back and forth like crazy.

"Bella is something going on between you and the Cullen kid?" Dad asked Bella in his Chief voice, so not going to go over well.

Shit, she is gonna cut off my boys. I can see her hands shakin'. Damn it! She already beat the crap out of me this week, and that shit hurt. Ok…fuck…think, Em, think…fix this shit now!

"No, no Dad. He's just Alice's brother and they both hang out with us, and Jasper, and Rosalie. I was just asking if you knew anything about him. Bella isn't… I mean nothings…I was just…" Fuck I am so screwed.

"I THINK what Em is trying to say is, Edward and I have Biology together and get along really well AS FRIENDS. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." She rolled her eyes and huffed a little, I'm pretty sure I saw Dad and Jacob let out a breath and relax after her angry rant. "However." Oh shit she's not done, this can't be good. "IF I were interested in dating Edward or anyone for that matter, I wouldn't be asking any of you for permission!" Bells promptly stood from the table grabbed her plate and turned dumping it in the sink before making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The three of us didn't move a muscle until we heard her bedroom door close. After visibly relaxing, Jacob had to open his God damn trap.

"So what's the real deal Em?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Jacob Black, did you not hear a word Bella just said?" Huh, Dad must have actually listened to what Bella said. Gold star for parenting tonight Charlie. "Bella is right. As much as I'm her father and would rather not have to think about boys in her life, ever, we should not be talking about this behind her back. IF something is going on, I'm assuming Emmett would know and keep an eye on it. Otherwise, we need to butt out."

"Sure, sure Chief." Jacob mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and nodding.

"Just curious Jacob, what's your deal with Edward? Honestly, he's been a good friend to me and Bells at school." I had to ask even though I probably shouldn't. But if he had a legitimate concern with the guy, then a heads up would be good.

"He's pulled some stunts down on Quileute land. Things could have ended pretty badly. Luckily no one got hurt, but he's been banned from coming onto the Rez without permission and an escort. After what Bella's been through this summer, I just don't want to risk her getting hurt."

"Jacob, while I know most of what you're saying is true, I need to say something and you need to listen." Dad took a breath and rested his forearms on the table. "I've talked to Carlisle about his son's behavior and he assures me Edward took all the necessary precautions with these so called stunts. Now, I do not want Bella hurt, but I see no reason why she can't be friends with him or his sister. From what I've seen they're very alike, and Bells could use someone who hasn't been through all the bad stuff. You're both brothers to her; nothing's going to change that." Wow Dad's talking, a lot, and making a shit load of sense. I'm pretty sure I just saw Jacob cringe when Dad labeled him as her brother. Just more proof that he's thinking about Bells in unbrotherly ways.

"Ok Dad. Promise I'll let her lead but keep an eye out for trouble." Guess I just have to keep my "don't hit Edward" resolve going.

"Yeah Charlie, I'll stay out of it." Jacob grumbled. Somehow I don't think it will be that easy and I'll be keeping an eye on him as much as on Edward.

Jacob had to get home so we cleaned up the kitchen and said our good nights then Dad went to the T.V. and I headed upstairs.

Bella's door was open a little. Looking in she was sitting in the middle of her bed in her pajamas. Her computer was open playing "Coraline". She had a needle in one hand and a tray of beads on the bed in front of her. As I watched, she dipped the needle to the tray spearing four or five beads before gently pushing them on to the fishing line. She looked so relaxed just repeating the stringing process, so I went in.

Pulling her desk chair beside the bed I sit and put my feet up on the edge beside her good leg.

"Will it ever stop, brother bear?" She asks quietly without looking at me. Ah, what I read as calm is actually hurt and sadness. Time to try and fix what went on downstairs.

"Will what stop, lil sis?" I don't want to guess wrong or I'll be in heaps of trouble.

"Will I ever stop being treated like I'm fragile? I mean…I know I'm broken, probably more then I even realize. But I'm still me, ya know? I'd still like to make my own choices." She glanced over her shoulder at me but turned back to her beads immediately.

"Bells, you are the strongest person I know. I know you won't break. I know you can make your own choices." I take a big breath place my feet on the floor, elbows on my knees leaning toward her. "I'm your big brother. It's in my DNA to look out for you, protect you, and worry about you. I really failed you in June, and there is no way I'm ever letting something like that happen again."

She put down her project and turned to me grabbing my face with her hands.

"What happened was not your fault, brother bear. Sure, maybe we both trusted the wrong person. Maybe I wasn't vigilant enough with my own gear. Maybe I should have waited for you and maybe you could have been on time." Our eyes meet her determined brown to my saddened blue. "Shit happens, brother dearest, and I will not let the shitty what if's define who we are going to be. Other than making sure that no good son-of-a-bitch doesn't coach anymore, this is all behind us, got it."

I nod against her hands because really that's all I can do. I've heard every word she's said and it's all true. Months of sitting around have given my sister time to think everything through, and maybe I need to start catching up.

She turns back to her beading and we sit quietly watching the movie. Her words turn over in my head. The what if's that have picked at me, creating guilt I didn't realize I was carrying. Man I need to talk to Rose.

Thinking of Rose brings a smile to my face which doesn't go unnoticed by my wise sister.

"Well, well, Emmy dear. Do tell what brings that grin to your face and twinkle to your eyes?" Bella says looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh damn it Bells, you know perfectly well what I'm grinning about. Go ahead do your girlie squeal thing." I roll my eye and gesture for her to get on with it.

"Em, when the hell have you known me to squeal at anything. I think you have me mistaken for the Elmo doll we hang out with. I'm just happy for you. Rose must be pretty special for you to be grinning like that when she's not even around."

"Yeah I think she is."

We sit in silence again watching more of the freaky as fuck movie. Is this shit really meant for children?

"Hey, who's the beading for?" I crane my neck to get a better look knowing she doesn't make anything unless she has a person in mind to give it too.

"Actually, it's for your Rose. She saw the one I made for Alice and complimented it so I'm making her one. It will be really long once I'm done so she can loop it a bunch of times."

I lean in further because I have no clue what the hell she's talking about but if it's for Rosie then I'm interested. Bells, really is awesome. She picked dark red tiny beads for the majority of it and placed larger glass beads every five or six inches. The color will look amazing next to Rosalie's milky skin and light hair. Rose's long creamy neck…my fist in her hair…her dark red lips parted slightly waiting for me to…

"She'll love it lil sis. Thanks." I interrupt my daydreaming because I'm damn well sitting beside my sister and shouldn't be thinking crap like that.

"You're welcome Bear. But could you remember how accepting and nice I've been to her when I'm interested in someone." Well fuck she's got me there and I nod in agreement. "Oh and you should tell Charlie you're seeing someone. This isn't Phoenix; everyone here knows everyone's business."

"True, true. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I stand to leave but turn before I'm out the door. "Hey thanks for not busting my balls about the Edward stuff."

"Just keep in mind I really do like him, as a friend now, but maybe…" she sighs and her shoulders slump a little. "Maybe someday I might think about being more then friends and I'll need you on my side with Dad and Jacob. Oh and so you know, these walls" She points over her head to the wall. "are shit for privacy. I heard every word you three said in the kitchen. I don't care what reputation people may or may not have, I'll befriend or date whoever I want. Night Em."

With a nod of my head, I turn my shocked self and leave closing her door behind me. Thanking whatever power had me keeping my mouth shut while Dad and Jacob gossiped about Edward.

On Wednesday, the weather is nice so Bella sits in the stands reading, her braced leg resting on the seat in front of her during football practice. She wants to go to the pool and I offered to come sit at the side while she does some lengths. Rosalie is on the other side of the field running through cheers with the squad and I'm half watching her while I'm running drills with the team.

The coach is talking to some of the special team guys so I check on Bella. Looking over to the bleachers, I find a scene that I would rather not. Mr. Green Eyes Cullen is walking up holding out a coffee to her. She smiles at him and pats the bench next to her before taking the coffee from him. Well shit so much for just friends.

Promised Dad I'd stay out of it.

Can't hit him, Bella will kill me.

Can't hit him, Rose will kill me.

Fuck, how did I end up surrounded by women who will kick my ass if I make a wrong move?

I decide not watching Bella and Edward is probably a good idea and turn to find Rose. I find her running across the field, all long lean legs and golden hair swinging in a high ponytail. She turns quickly and does five back flips in a row. The woman is pure sex and power with the confidence she exudes in everything she does. My hands actually twitch in the need to touch every inch of her. When she comes to a stop, her eyes find mine immediately and she smiles and gives a little wave. Yeah I'm one lucky SOB.

"Might want ta wipe yer chin Emmett. Ya got a spot a drool." Jasper drawls right beside me grinning ear to ear.

"Oh fuck man you scared the shit out of me." I wipe my chin to make sure he was just joking. "Hey if Edwards with Bella, where's Alice?" I thought she was going to sit with her and I'd feel better if she were with the couple now talking and laughing on the bleachers.

I turn back to focus on Jasper because he's taking a long time to answer my question. His face has gone from joking to serious way too fast.

"Just spill Jazz." I roll my eyes because he's looking a little frightened.

"Promise you won't hit me." He states still looking dead serious with his arms crossed.

"Seriously?" He nods. "What is with you fucking people thinking I'm going to hit you? There's only one person I've ever come even close to hitting." He's still standing waiting for me to finish ranting. "Ok, shit, I promise I won't hit your skinny ass. Now dish on what the pixie's up too." I roll my eyes at his unnecessary fear.

"Ok, so Alice thinks…well actually we all think that ummm…your sister and…Edward could maybe bemorethanfriends." He meets my eyes with a look of fear that makes me lose it. His eyes just slits as he flinches during the last part of what he's said, obviously still thinking I'm going to hit him.

I begin laughing uncontrollably right in his face. He rolls his eyes and blows out a breath waiting for me to calm down.

"That's what you were so fuckin' scared to tell me!" He nods cautiously, obviously still worried about my coming reaction. "Dude, I think they're made for each other. I'm her brother and would prefer no boy came near her, and of course I'll give him the big brother talk if they ever do get together, but I'm not going to freak out. Convincing Bella is the bigger challenge. She's dealing with a lot of shit right now and doesn't want to drag a guy into it." I think back to our conversation Monday night and realize the timing is a little freaky.

"Well Alice was supposed to sit with Bella during practice. Instead she sent Edward with coffee in hopes they'd talk." He rubs the back of his neck with one hand, finally looking a little less scared of me. "Look man, Ally really wants Bells to open up about what she's been through. It's pretty obvious that both of you have been through the ringer and we just want you to trust us."

"We do trust you; I would totally give you guys more info but it really is Bella's story to tell. I was just along for the ride. I'm not saying I haven't been just as affected as Bells, because what hurts her damn near kills me. But until she makes some decisions, I really don't see her opening up soon."

"It's ok, we just want you to know we won't judge or treat either of you any differently. You both fit our motley crew too well for us to not accept your pasts as well."

I'm surprised by the honesty of his comments. Somehow I've found a group of people that I instantly trust in this Podunk town. The thought scares the shit out of me and I hope that I haven't repeated my mistake of trusting the wrong people.

BPOV

"_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while."_

Green day gently rings in my ears while I watch my brother's practice. This is one of the sappier songs on my football playlist. For some reason, punk music and football just fit together. Also it covers the horrible thudding sound made by the guys slamming into each other. I smile a little to myself thinking about Em and me using this song to convince Mom to let us get our tattoos. She had no clue that he was quoting a song the entire time and I almost peed my pants trying to not laugh during the serious discussion.

I can still hear Emmett's whiny tone "but Mom, THIS is the time of our lives."

I chuckle quietly at the memories as a shadow blocks the small amount of sun that had broken through the Washington state cloud cover. Looking up, my eyes meet the bright green of Edward's. He's smiling and holding out a coffee to me.

I pull out my headphones and reach for the coffee patting the space beside me, surprised by my comfort level with this new person in my life. He has been quietly beside me as much as possible since I started school. Walking me whenever possible between classes and carrying my bag. So I'm not entirely surprised to see him here.

"Are you going to tell me what has you laughing to yourself?" He smiles sitting right beside me. I can feel the warmth of his body pressing into my side. It warms me right to my toes.

"Uhhh, sure. I was just remembering Em pouting and whining like a 2-year-old while repeating Green Day's Time of your life word for word to convince our Mom to let us get our tattoos." I giggle again and shrugging, take a sip of my coffee.

He chokes a little, then turns to me with a smile. "You have a tattoo?" His tone is full of surprise and something I can't identify.

"Yeah my brother and I both do. We started them in March." Knowing that not everyone with a piercing is cool with having tats, I watch his face closely. His eyes turn dark and his mouth is slightly open as he stares at me. He licks his lips before speaking and my girly parts tingle under the heat of his gaze.

"C-can I see it?" He's blushing as he stutters out the question.

"Sure. I'm surprised you haven't seen Emmett's, it's on his left bicep." I lift my right foot onto the chair I'm sitting on push down my sock and pull up my jean leg.

Edward's eyes focus in on the ink around my ankle. As I'm watching his hand closest to my leg twitches a couple of times. He makes eye contact for a second and I automatically nod giving him permission to touch the pattern marking me.

His feather light touch traces the vine twisting around my ankle. He uses his other hand to lift my foot onto his lap to get a better look. Then he gently traces the chain links overlaid on the vine. Each brush of his fingertips causes goose bumps to rise painfully on my skin. My nipples are hard and I'm very grateful to be wearing my black puffy vest.

"Wow." He whispers so quietly I don't think he means for me to hear. Then louder he says, "Why a vine with chains? Is Em's the same?"

His hands are still resting on my exposed leg. The skin cooled by the fall air is hardly noticeable with the warmth his proximity has spread through me. It takes a few moments for my lust filled brain to form a response, and I answer without thinking about it.

"Em's is almost the same. He has four links, I have five. I finished my belay training before him" My eyes go wide and my breathing catches in my throat. My heart is pounding in my chest and blood is roaring in my ears.

_Falling…silence…pain…screaming…_

"Bella, Bella, breathe, come on, take a deep breath Bella." Edwards's voice breaks through the memories flashing in front of my eyes overwhelming me. "Bella, look at me, please baby."

I feel his hand on the side of my face; his thumb rubbing along my cheekbone. The other hand is holding my hand in his strong grasp. Blinking a few times, I raise my eyes to meet his expecting to see pity in his gaze. I take a shocked breath when I finally do make eye contact with him. The vibrant green is shining with concern and fear; there is no pity visible at all. I gulp down a few breaths trying to calm my racing heart.

"Fuck, you scared me. I didn't know you had panic attacks. Bella, are you ok. Should I call your brother over here? You're still shaking like a leaf." His panic is clear in his concerned rambling.

"I-I-I'm ok Edward. Just give me a second." I felt the tension leave his arms and his shoulder's lowered. He removed his hand from my face but kept a firm hold on my hand.

A minute or two later my heart had stopped trying to jump from my chest. The realization hit that I now had to give Edward an explanation. What was surprising was how eager I felt to have Edward know exactly what happened. Every traumatic detail was on the tip of my tongue just ready for Edward's patient ear.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. That hasn't happened in a long time." Edward turned to look at me. He had been focusing on the field giving me the time I asked for.

"Don't apologize Bella. I'm just worried about you. I…I…oh fuck." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair before continuing. "Fuck…I really like you Bella and that makes me… protective… of you. I want to help if there is something sending you into a panic like that."

I stare dumbly at him. Did he just say he really likes me? No fucking way did my ideal dream boy just say he really likes me? Not after freaking out the way I just did. I look at Edward with squinted eyes. His face still looks concerned and a little afraid. I realize I haven't responded to his declaration and really should.

I poke his side a couple of times before I respond. "Are you real? Did I fall down and knock myself out? Cause when I wake up I'm going to be really pissed that this was a dream." He's smirking at me, smirking is good, much better then looking afraid.

"No, no dream, does that mean you might like me too?" He seems so shy and insecure, the opposite of the Edward I know.

"Uh yeah I suppose it does…" Am I ready for this? Obviously I have a lot to deal with, and I just met him. I can't trust him yet. Friends…need to be friends for a while, work on the trust thing. Ok. Decision made.

"But…there really sounds like there's a but." His smirk has dropped to a slight frown.

"There is. Edward, we just met. As I proved a few minutes ago, I have a lot, like a moving van full, of baggage that I haven't begun to deal with. As much as I would like to be more, I think the best I can do right now is be your friend. Do you think we can work with being friends with the possibility of more once my shit's sorted a little better?"

He looks at me like I'm a puzzle he's trying to piece together. Slowly I see his response forming behind his eyes and he smiles a little.

"Friends with future potential?" I nod in response hoping he's as understanding as I think he is. "Ok, I can do that, for now. But Bella…" He waits for me to make eye contact. "I've never felt this kind of thing before. No one has ever interested me the way you do. I just want a chance with you, I want an us." He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand before continuing. "But I can wait until you're ready, until you realize you can let me in."

I nod and squeeze his hand because everything he's said is reasonable. I want to trust him, to let him in. I need to try just a little. He's gone back to tracing my ink lightly and a warm feeling has crept up my leg again. With a deep breath, I summon all my courage and will myself not to panic again.

"Emmett and I have rock climbed in some form or another since I was six. A year ago…" I pause and take a few deep steadying breaths before continuing. "We started completing the requirements to become instructors. You have to be 18 but can do the work once you turn 16. When we finished the wall hours, we got the vine. When we completed major parts of the prerequisites, we got another link on the chain. I was a little ahead of Emmett so I have five links, he has four." I give him a small smile even though my hands are still shaking. "We originally wanted a rope but we changed it to a vine because our mom calls us her vine swinging monkey children with all the time we spent hanging from ropes."

Edward has remained silent through the entire story lazily tracing the pattern and still holding my hand. I can see the questions swimming behind his calm face but hope he doesn't voice them. Not yet. I've said all I can for today.

"So was this four or five sessions?" He quietly asks. It takes me a second to register that he hasn't asked about climbing. Who is this person that seems to know me better than I know myself? If he had asked about climbing, I would have freaked out again I'm sure. But he asked about the actual tattoo and that I'm totally comfortable talking about.

My mouth opens and closes a few times before I can compose an answer. "Four, the vine and one link were first. My mom had to come with us because we're under age." I'm compulsively flipping my lip ring back and forth staring at the boy who is quickly becoming very important to me.

We talk quietly about nothing important until I see the team heading for the change rooms. I know Em won't be long because we're heading to the pool. As I start to collect my stuff, Edward grabs my iPod.

"Can I look?" Edward asks, holding up the bright pink Nano.

_"Crack your head open and sue somebody_

_Cop a feel on a punk rock girl in bondage pants_

_And Now We Dance"_

The volume is cranked to full and I can hear the faint speak/singing of "The Vandals". Again, Edward is staring at me with a shocked expression. He mumbles something under his breath and I'm sure I catch "future potential" and "punk rock girl indead" somewhere.

"Do you listen to The Vandals?" I ask as if I haven't heard anything.

"Yeah, but I've never met anyone else who does." He says in a slightly awed voice.

"Edward, I wouldn't be surprised if we have a lot in common." I smile slightly to him and we make our way to the parking lot.

On my third lap, I'm relaxing into a good rhythm. The first two were awkward realizing I couldn't do my normal underwater flip to switch direction. It does feel good to have use of my leg without the evil brace though and I am starting to feel the cardio benefits too. I'm also able to work through a lot of my emotional shit in the pool. First the thrill of talking, really talking, to Edward today. I'm almost giddy with the progress I made sharing part of my past with someone from my new life. When I told Emmett, he was blown away. I think the brother bear wanted to hunt Edward down to have a brotherly chat, but he was glad I felt comfortable talking to him. I'll have to have a chat with Miss Elmo Alice soon though. The idea of having a group of people who know is actually really appealing.

On lap five, I'm working through some of the anger left from the weekend. Emmett still has some nasty bruising on his face and ribs from my lashing. I cannot believe people still trust that asshole James to teach their children. I can't just walk away and assume someone else will handle it. Two more laps and I'm done thinking about Phoenix.

Lap eight brings Jacob. He's been coming over to work out with me when Emmett has been busy with Rose or football. He's a huge help, smiling and supportive through all my routines. Never pushes for me to fill in the gaps in the story I know are there. When everything happened in June, Emmett was too busy worrying about me to keep our friends up to date on what happened. I'm glad because people in Phoenix who turned out not to be true friends can't pass info onto the wrong people. Unfortunately, I think Jacob underestimates the scope of what really went down. He doesn't realize that although I'm physically healing pretty quickly. My anger and emotional baggage need some work.

Here's lap ten and this morning's talk with Dad concerning my moving van full of baggage. Yep he thinks I should see someone…a someone with a couch and a pad of paper that figures out what every thought really means. It can't hurt, I suppose. So I told him to make an appointment. Should be interesting, kinda hope they have a punching bag in the room.

I pop my head up at the end of lap twelve and Emmett is sitting with his pants rolled up to his knees dipping his feet in at the end of the lane.

"Looking good Bells. Great to see you doing something so easily for a change." He smiles gently at me.

"It feels good Em. Really good."

"Looked like you weren't just getting a physical work out either." He gives me a knowing look. I guess my mood shifts while I was thinking were more noticeable then I thought.

"You could say that. I had a lot on my mind and didn't think you'd appreciate being hit again so soon." I reach my arm up as he stands. He grabs around both my wrists and lifts me easily out of the water making sure I'm steady on the pool deck before letting me go.

I'll never figure out how 5'3, 115lb me and 6'5, 275lb Emmett came from the same parents. But it definitely works in my favor.

"So you and Cullen looked pretty cozy on the bleachers today." Emmett mentions in the jeep on the way home.

"For fuck sakes Em, we're friends. Friends talk to each other. Nothing is going on." I roll my eyes at the ridiculousness because we've just been through this.

"Shit Bells I didn't mean that. Jasper was talking to me today and they all want to know about our shit. They're concerned." He takes a few breaths. "I think we need to tell them. I kinda hoped that maybe since you were comfortable talking to Edward today, maybe I could talk to Rose tonight. We can save Alice and Jasper for another day."

"I think so too. Maybe we could have them over. I'll bake some treats and we can fill them in a little." My tone is far from eager but I do think it's a really good idea. "Oh and I think we need to talk to Jacob and the guys soon too. They don't seem to have the whole story."

He nods thoughtfully as we pull into the driveway beside Dad's cruiser. Before I haul my gimp ass out of the car, Emmett is already closing his door phone in hand.

As he walks passed me, I can hear him.

"Hey Rose...Bella and I are thinking of having everyone over Saturday...yeah...that's great...no....do you have time to talk now..."

I smile to myself ,realizing yet again that coming to Forks was a damn good idea for both of us.


	9. Baggage Unload

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all recognizable characters. I don't own it. If I did I wouldn't be cleaning my own house today!! **

**Music mentioned: The Urge's "It's My Turn To Fly" from the Titan AE soundtrack.**

**Giant thank you to my Beta Kelly. She makes my words all pretty for me :)**

* * *

EmPOV

Pulling up to Rosalie's house, my grip tightens on the steering wheel and I can feel my heart racing.

Today is going to be hard…really fucking hard.

I get my breathing under control just in time to see Rose rushing down the driveway. We decided to go out before everyone is due to meet at my place. I need the distraction from the drama sure to come.

The door of the jeep opens and she climbs in quickly. I turn her way and am taken with her again. Her cheeks are tinted pink from rushing, her blue eyes twinkling. Her blonde hair hangs straight past her shoulders. Her lips, oh those lips, are shiny from her vanilla lip gloss. I just want to suck and nibble on them, but seeing as I haven't met her parents yet this might not be the best time.

"Hi." She says breathlessly while putting on her seatbelt.

"Hey Babe. Feel like going for a walk on the beach?" I decided that would be a good activity for us today. I don't feel like being around a crowd right now; I just want to be with her.

"Sounds good." She puts a hand on my cheek and leans in. I meet her lips half way. It's a mild kiss compared to others we've shared, but I still feel the heat flow from her right to my toes.

The drive to First Beach is comfortable; we don't talk much. She mostly plays with my ipod that's plugged into the stereo.

Getting out, she puts on fuzzy ear muffs and matching gloves. The breeze off the water is cool and I'm glad she thought to dress warm. I put on my own gloves and hat . I look her over and even in jeans, a flannel sweatshirt, and the warm accessories, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…aside from my mom and sister of course.

We walk hand-in-hand silently for a while, not needing words to enjoy just being together.

"So how's Bella doing today?" Rose asks gripping one of my hands with both of hers.

"She's baking. Like a shit load of stuff. Cookies, squares, when I left she was decorating mini-cupcakes. It's a coping thing for her. She can ignore all the shit going on in her head and just focus on the recipe and ingredients."

"That's good though, right? At least she has an outlet like you have football."

"Sometimes. I think it's more a distraction so she doesn't have to do anything about what's really going on. Everything builds up and eventually comes out in not so great ways." I rub my jaw which is still slightly sore.

"She got you good, didn't she?" Rose asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, lil sis has a crazy strong right hook that I would like to never be on the receiving end of again." I sigh, having enough of this conversation. We came out here to have peace before the real shitty stuff is talked about this afternoon. I stop walking and put one arm around her waist turning her to face me. My other hand comes up and grabs the back of her neck. She looks in my eyes and licks her lips in anticipation.

When our lips meet, it starts calmly. Then I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip and I moan a little opening my mouth to her. Immediately our tongues explore each other. Her hands run up and down my back pulling me into her. The kiss continues to heat up, both of us gasping for air.

Pulling away slightly, I rest my forehead against her. "Gloves and coats suck." I mumble catching my breath and licking my lips.

She moves her hands to my cheeks and gives one more small kiss before leaning away with a smile. "Yeah they do."

I look at my phone and see it's almost time to meet everyone. "We should head to my house; everyone is meeting at three."

She nods and we start back, my arm across her shoulders and her arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you and Bella are up for this? We won't feel any different about the two of you if you're not ready." Rose is warming her hands in front of the cars vents.

"I think we need to do this Rosie. It's too easy for us to ignore whats happened, but it will help telling everyone." The rest of the drive is quiet and we hold hands the entire way.

Stepping into the house, my stomach immediately grumbles. The smell of baked goods and coffee is overwhelmingly good.

"Bells, you around sis?" I yell out, removing my shoes and taking Rose's coat to hang up.

Rose looks at me questioning the lack of response from Bella. I shrug heading to the kitchen to look for her.

The table is covered in trays of goodies. I grab a giant chocolate chip cookie walking through the living room with Rose's hand in mine.

Empty. Huh. I turn to Rose and that's when I hear it. Music is coming from the back of the house. A good beat but not incredibly loud. I recognize the song as The Urge's "It's My Turn To Fly". Thank the fuck she's not pissed. She must have found the surprise Jacob and I left for her.

"Want to see our gym?" I say smiling to Rose. She nods and we head down the hall, pushing the door open. Bella is sitting on some mats on the floor stretching. Her brace is off and her legs are spread in front of her.

She looks up and smiles at our hands still clasped together.

"When did you do this?" She points to the walls with a grin.

"Jake and I put everything up last night when you were doing groceries with Charlie. Thought it was a good motivator, of the non-panic attack starting kind."

On one wall we put mounting brackets to hold both our wakeboards one above the other. On either side we hung mounted pictures of our favorite boarders. Bella's being Dallas Friday, and mine Rusty Malinoski. Under our boards are pictures from a visit the guys made last year to Arizona. Three framed at eye level to her sitting on the floor.

The left is all the guys and Bells and I standing in front of Sam's ski boat. The middle is lil sis and I, I'm crouched low on my board and she's jumping over me, we're double lined behind the boat. The third is Jacob, Bella, and I sitting in the boat.

On the other wall we hung three large mirrors to help her do the Pilates and crap she likes to do, along with a collage of more boarding pictures in a huge frame that Sam's girlfriend Emily put together for us.

"We thought you could use some happy motivation." I smile helping her to stand when she reaches up at me. Once on her feet, she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you brother bear." She whispers into my chest, before letting go of me.

Rose has moved closer to see the photos better. As Bella sits on the weight bench to put on her brace, I notice Rose is watching closely before returning her attention to the wall. She must have seen sis's scars.

"How long ago was this?" She asks hesitantly.

"April, the guys came down to Arizona for a long weekend and Sam brought his boat. We skied and boarded until we couldn't move anymore, got some great pictures. Good thing because who knows how long it'll be before I get on the water again." Bella replies while cleaning up the equipment she had been using.

"We'll get you on the water soon Bells. Well when it warms the fuck up around here. I know you're not ready for…other sports but your board will get used sooner then later." I'm confident as I speak but inside I'm a mess of worry.

"Sure Em, whatever you say." She says sarcastically as she leaves the room. Her lack of confidence in her ability to recover has started to worry me more then her actual physical well-being. She doesn't see how far she's come.

"So surfer boy, got any more pictures of you in those board shorts?" Rose says with a smirk grabbing my hand and stretching up to kiss my cheek.

"You can have any pictures of me you want baby." I smile suggestively back leading her to the family room.

Once everyone arrives, we dig into the huge amount of snacks Bella has made in her anxious state this morning.

Jasper and Alice are cuddled into Charlie's recliner. Rose and I are on the floor leaning against the love seat and Edward is sitting on the couch. Bella has been running between the kitchen and family room like crazy too nervous to just sit down.

As she puts another plate of goodies on the coffee table, I'm about to say something when Edward stops her for me.

"Bella, sit down please. You're making us all nervous." He grabs her wrist forcing her to stop moving and tugs her gently to sit beside him. "It's alright. We're waiting for you. Just go at whatever speed you need to."

Bella looks at him and nods before looking at each of us and taking a deep breath. She reaches blindly for Edwards hand and holds it tightly before looking at me.

It feels weird for her to be looking for support from someone who isn't me. I nod that she should start and grab the small photo albums from beside me.

"Okay… uhmmmm… I guess, I'll start with the hardest part and go from there." She's already shaking a bit but her voice holds steady. Inside I'm freaking the fuck out but I don't let it show. She needs calm support for this.

"Em and I have… rock climbed…indoors for a long time. We were working our way to becoming instructors." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second. Edward leans forward and whispers something in her ear and she nods before speaking again.

How the fuck am I suppose to hate this guy and go all big brother on his ass when he's so fucking good to her. Even I can't keep her from freaking out like that. They really are perfect for each other.

"In June, I was doing a self-belay climb on an indoor wall at the club we always went to." She has rushed this information out in one large breath and is now trying to steady her breathing again. This is just the beginning of what she's been through. Jasper takes the opportunity to ask a question which is probably good.

"I'm sorry, really sorry for interrupting, but you've lost me with the terminology, self-what?" He looks really worried that he's blown whatever control she's had on herself.

"It's a way of climbing without another person. Most indoor climbs are a two-person pulley system. One person belays or guides the rope from the ground while the other climbs. Bella was training to climb solo." Edward answers Jasper, Bella and I turn to him in shock having not expected anyone to know what we were talking about.

"What? I've done some climbing." Responding to our looks, he takes a sip of coffee.

"You never told me." Bella whispers.

Again he leans in so only she can hear him and when he leans back her cheeks are tinted pink and she's biting her lip. He's smirking right back at her. Big brother warning alarms are wailing in my ears but before I can react Bella continues.

"My instructor was on the floor supervising the climb and documenting it for my certification. Everything was going smoothly until about 25 feet. My left foot slipped off a grip and I…" She gulps in a breath and shakes her head a bit. "fell back thinking the rope would catch, but it didn't" She ends in a whisper closing her eyes as a few tears fall down her cheeks. I get up and move to sit beside her rubbing her back. From my new position, I can hear Edward whispering to her again.

"You're doing so good Bella. We're all here for you. Nothing can hurt you here. Just keep breathing ok." Again she nods to him.

"The next thing I remember is screaming and pain… a lot of pain." She turns to me knowing I can fill them in on the missing parts.

"I was supposed to be there with Bella but I was running late. I walked in a minute maybe two before… she fell. Things happened pretty fast after that. People scrambled around, I just sat beside her on the floor trying to keep her talking and holding her right hand. The left was pinned under her" I take a deep breath as the memory of her lying crumbled at the base of the wall floods my vision. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "The EMTs showed up and put her on a backboard. She screamed when they moved her and passed out right after. I rode in the ambulance while they worked on her. Once at the hospital, Mom and our step dad Phil showed up and Bella was taken into emergency surgery. We found out later the police were called and questioned everyone at the club. We were questioned a couple of days later when Bells regained consciousness." I look up and Alice is sobbing quietly with her fingers on her mouth while Jasper holds her to him. Rose has tears in her eyes and moves to rest her head on my lap when she sees me looking at her.

"What exactly were you're injuries from a…what 25 foot fall?" Edward asks Bella quietly.

"Major concussion. My left humerus was broken in six places and shoulder dislocated. Left leg shattered for lack of a better word. Four broken ribs on my left side, which punctured the lung. Luckily that was my only internal injury. I was wearing a helmet thankfully."

"Oh. My. God." Rose whispers from beside me.

"Holy Shit." Jasper comments from across the room.

"Em, you watched her fall?" Rose asks looking up at me. I just nod because I'll lose what little composure I have if I open my mouth. She hugs my legs tighter from her position on the floor. "I'll never question why you're so protective of her, never."

"Oh he was always this protective; my, uhhhh, incident hasn't changed that." I'm surprised to hear Bella sounding calm beside me, but am damn glad for it.

"Why do you call it an incident? Wasn't it an accident?" Again, Jasper's the intuitive one that picks up our designation of what happened.

"There's some question as to who handled Bella's equipment that day." I grind my teeth together a bit before continuing. "Her coach James was supposed to check the set-up before she started. It's questionable if that happened or not." My blood boils and I rub my chin where Bella punched me. "He's made some comments recently that lead us to believe we're right in putting blame with him. Although lil sis here likes to put all the blame on herself." I look pointedly at her.

"So how many surgeries in total have you had?" Edward asks pulling focus away from the topic of fault. Gold star Edward, I'll give you that point.

"The initial surgery plus two others on my leg." Bella says, sipping her coffee.

"The first one was to put her dislocated shoulder back in place, repair her lung and also piece together her arm and leg." I fill in for her.

"They had to rebreak most of my leg when it didn't heal properly about three weeks after my fall. They put an external frame on to allow for adjustments as my leg healed over the summer. Then right before I came here, they did the final surgery to remove the pins for the frame from my leg."

I pass around the almost forgotten photo albums. It's full of pictures I took over the summer which will hopefully answer some questions.

I grab the empty coffee pot from the table and go to the kitchen to make more. Bella follows me in to refill the plate of treats.

"How ya holding up lil sis?" I ask pulling her in for a hug.

"Better then I thought I would, you?" She looks up her arms still tight around my waist.

BPOV

"I think I'm more relieved than anything." He turns to finish setting up the coffee.

I'm actually really surprised by my lack of freak out. "It is a nice feeling isn't it? No one ran screaming from my craziness." The weight on my shoulders lightening even more.

"No, no running from the baggage. So…you and Edward seemed really cozy." Emmett asks uncomfortably. I can see his inner protector instincts waging war with just being supportive.

The heat rises in my cheeks at the thought of all the supportive phrases that had been whispered in my ear while we told our story.

"_No one's judging Bells. We're just here to listen."_

"_Deep breaths. Just keep breathing, I'm not moving from your side."_

And the one that made my skin goosebump and the blush on my cheeks to deepen.

"_I didn't tell you because I was too distracted by your beautiful voice and learning all there is to learn about you."_

Butterflies form in my stomach and my heart skips a beat at just the memory.

"Lil sis." Emmett is watching me closely and shaking his head a little and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "This goes against every rule in the big brother hand book but, if you don't give this guy a chance you're crazy."

"He's just being supportive Em. I'm not dating material. He's a really good friend, that's all." I shake my head looking at my toes.

"Just think about giving him a chance. I know you're torn and it's easy to just be alone a lot of the time. But I think he could be good for you. You need a guy around that isn't your brother."

"Hey, uh… sorry to interrupt but would it be alright if I showed the others your workout space?" Rose says, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Yeah Rosie, we'll be right there." Emmett grins toward his girl.

As we follow behind everyone, I fall a bit to the side. Realizing I've been on my feet a lot today and my leg is aching. Emmett notices and turns to put a supportive hand on my waist.

"You ok?" His tone laced with concern.

"I think I need my meds Em, please." He makes sure I'm steady against the wall and turns back to the kitchen returning quickly with a glass of water and two pills.

Downing them quickly, I hand the glass back and steady myself to hobble the rest of the way down the hall.

Everyone is looking at the pictures on the wall when we make it to the door. Edward is checking out my wakeboard. So I walk over to him and lean against the wall for support. He turns towards me with the sexiest smirk and grin I've ever seen and the butterflies in my stomach take off quickly. Good God, if one look can have me soaking my panties, what will happen if he ever touches me?

"You're really good." He comments looking at the picture of me jumping over Emmett.

"I could hold my own I suppose." Doubt obvious in my tone, I was never the best judge of my own talent.

"Bells, it's only the end of September and look at you. Lots of people wouldn't even be walking yet after your injuries. Just think how strong you'll be by the spring. We'll all help you." I'm not ready to see the emotions swimming in his eyes…hope, faith, and dare I say, a little desire.

I tuck my own stirring of hope for my situation away. I'm not at a point where I can clearly see an end to my physical problems and definitely not the end of my emotional struggles.

As everyone leaves, I get huge hugs from Rose and Alice. Jasper is talking to Em but waves goodbye before grabbing Alice's hand. Edward is last and he wraps me in a hug that sends tingles running through me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella. You were awesome today." His warm breath makes my ear tingle and I can feel his lips brush against me. He squeezes me a little tighter and I think…I think… the boy sniffed me. What. The. Hell.

I realize that the action, that would have disgusted me if anyone else had done it, is actually really fucking hot when Edward is the one sniffing me. I smile a little against his chest before letting him go.

Emmett is giving me a knowing smirk behind Edwards back and I roll my eyes a little.

"Bye Bella." Edward says quietly as he gently releases me.

"Bye." I respond quietly almost not recognizing my own timid voice.

"Bye Emmett." Edward says not taking his eyes off me.

"Thanks for everything today, Edward. See you soon." He says in a sugary sweet voice. Jerk.

I nearly collapse as the door closes behind Edward. The stress of the day and too much physical activity catching up to me quickly. Emmett reaches out and catches me around my waist.

"Wanna sit on the couch and watch movies while eating all the snacks in the house lil sis?" He says gently scooping me up and carrying me into the living room.

"That sounds perfect Emmett. I could use some Brother bear cuddle time."

He gently sets me down and heads into the kitchen to load up everything he can find I'm sure. He returns quickly setting up Titan A.E. in the VCR and placing all the snacks on the coffee table.

As the opening song starts, we snuggle down. I feel safe and happier than I have in a very long time. Sharing our baggage has helped more than I thought possible. As I zone out watching the movie we've watched a thousand times, only one thought comes to mind.

This would be better if Edward was here.

* * *

**Reviews are better then snuggle time with Brother Bear Emmett!!**


	10. Moving On

Disclaimer: The devine Ms. Meyer owns these lovely characters. I just like to play with them :)

Huge thank you to my Beta extrodinaire Kelly who turned this chap around in record time!!

Thank you to all who have alerted me or my stories. To those who have reviewed thank you so much!!

BPOV

I closed my eyes and leaned forward stretching my arms out in front of me. I couldn't stretch as far as before but I was getting close. I pushed until the burn in the back of my thighs was noticeable then shifted my weight to the right without sitting up. Now grabbing my right leg, I opened my eyes a bit.

"Shit." I squeaked out sitting up and grabbing my chest with one hand. Jacob was standing in the doorway just watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled coming in to sit on the weight bench.

"I'm almost done here. Do you want to help with my weights?" I asked leaning over to stretch on the left side.

"Sure no problem. Five pound leg lifts to start?" Jacob had been coming over more and more to be my spotter. After my melt down with the punching bag, none of the men in my life were willing to leave me unsupervised.

"Yeah, I tried bumping up to ten yesterday and let's just say it didn't go so well." Emmett had a fit when he saw me trying to push the weight, realizing quickly I shouldn't be attempting it yet. We had a good sibling screaming fight until Dad came in and decreed I not be changing weights without consulting my physiotherapist.

"Yeah, Em called and told me not to listen to your shit about increasing weights. Heard Charlie had to come in and pull a Dad." Jacob said, finishing up locking the weights onto the machine.

"Yeah, so how are things with the guys?" I said reaching my hand out for him to help me to my feet. When our hands met, I instantly felt warm. Being around Jacob is like snuggling on a couch with a warm blanket and a mug of hot chocolate. I can't help but feel relaxed and safe with him around. My entire body sighs into the feeling.

"Great I suppose." He says as I sit on the bench and hook my left foot under the lift bar. I lean back a little supporting myself on my hands and start lifting.

"What's that mean, you suppose?"

"Most of the guys have girlfriends right now so we don't see much of them." He isn't looking in my eyes but I think I can read a little bit of sadness cross his features.

"Wow, never thought girls would come between you guys." None had ever mentioned girls besides Sam but he was a little older.

I look at him when he doesn't say anything and he kind of shrugs ending that topic of discussion. I finish twenty reps and switch to my right leg. He starts flipping through my iPod while I do two more sets on each leg.

When I'm done, I start working my arms with some free weights. My left arm hasn't given me many problems but I did lose some muscle when it was casted the beginning of the summer. Jacob comes over to be a little closer in case he has to grab the weight.

"You're getting so much better you know."

"It doesn't feel that way. I feel stuck like I won't be able to do more than this ever." I can hear the defeat in my voice and obviously Jacob can too because he takes the weights from me and sets them on the floor.

"Come on." He grabs my hand and I can't do anything but follow him. "Wait here." He leaves me standing beside the door to the backyard, but comes back quickly with our coats. Then he opens the door and grabs my hand, pulling me outside with him.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I'm smiling and laughing a bit and if feels really good to just let him lead for a bit.

"We're going to swing for a bit." He walks up to the old swing set Dad built when Emmett and I were little and spent the summers with him.

"I don't think I should Jake." Visions of falling and landing on my leg flash in my mind.

"Come on. I'll just push you a little. No underdogs today."

I sit on the swing and lift my legs off the ground as Jake moves to stand behind me and grabs the chains above me head. Even the slight back and forth he starts with feels good; a certain freedom only achieved by reliving childhood activities. Memories of easier times spent back here with Emmett and Jacob warm me mentally.

"Starting to feel a bit better?" He asks quietly after getting the swing going. I nod in response and he continues. "You haven't done anything but school and physio for so long Bells, you need to relax and have fun too."

Thinking about it, I realize he's right. Everything I've done in the last few months has been dictated by my injury.

"You think too much. Maybe you should come hang out with me more often; I won't let you dwell on everything you can't do. Maybe I can teach you how to fix cars?" He says smiling at me.

"There you are." I hear Em's voice coming from the back of the house. Looking up, he's standing breathing hard with his hands on his hips. Obviously having run through the house looking for me. Jacob stops the swing and we walk back to the house.

"I'm fine Em. You knew Jacob was coming to hang with me today."

"I know, I just worry Bella. That's not going to change any time soon." He says throwing one arm across my shoulders before heading into the house.

"I was just showing our girl here that she needs to relax and have fun once in a while." Jacob says to Em walking into the house.

"Yeah good luck with that. Hey, we should go to a movie or something on Friday." Emmett says moving into the kitchen to get food with me still tucked under his arm.

Finally letting go of me, he opens the fridge and hands me a bottle of water. A movie does sound like a lot of fun. The mental picture that pops into my head makes my insides clench a little though. I only want to go to the movies with Edward, sitting in the dark with his arm brushing up against me. His smell surrounding me while the movie plays in front of us.

"Maybe we could invite our friends from school?" I comment quietly.

"Friends Bella? Or just Edward?" Emmett asks chugging down a coke and grabbing a cupcake.

I watch Jacob's face fall from happy to something I can't easily identify. His jaw clenches along with his fists. "Cullen, you're still spending time with him Bella? I thought I warned you." He grumbles through his teeth.

"Warned me? Seriously Jacob. I heard what you said about him. I don't agree though. You have no right to tell me who I can spend time with." I feel anger bubbling through my body. How dare he try to boss me around? Over the last week, Jacob had made negative comments about Edward every chance he got. I was getting royally pissed off at his attitude.

"Jacob, I think you really need to lay off. Look, lil sis is turning purple." Emmett jumps in looking between the two of us. Jacob drops his eyes to the floor and shoves his hands in his pockets. Emmett turns and winks at me while Jacob isn't looking. Shit that means he's not done with the teasing about Edward.

"I just think there are other guys around that might want a chance." Jacob mumbles still focused on the floor. I can see a hint of pink on his tan coloured cheeks.

Does he mean himself? Is Jacob really interested in me as more than a friend? No fucking way. I can't deal with this right now.

"Look Jacob, I'm not planning on dating anyone. I will be spending time with whoever I want though." I say as calmly as possible.

Jake finally looks up at; his face controlled in a neutral mask. "I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later." He turns and is out the front door before either of us can respond.

"What just happened? We were having so much fun outside. I don't get it." I say shocked at how quickly things shifted.

"I think someone is having feelings for you, and not the brotherly love kind." Emmett says through a bite of cupcake sending crumbs flying everywhere.

"Ewwww, Em finish eating before you talk that was nasty! I'm going to go make the plans for Friday." I turn to head upstairs to e-mail everyone.

"Are you just going to ignore what's going on with Jacob?" My brother calls out from the kitchen.

"That's the plan." I call back making my way up the stairs.

A couple of days later, Alice comes over after school. We haven't really spent time outside of school and she insisted I needed some girl time. I disagreed but knew I wouldn't win an argument with her. Plus I wanted to ask her about Edward. My feelings about him were quickly getting out of my comfort zone and I was having trouble processing all of it.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you drinking that much coffee this late in the day Alice." I comment taking a bite out of an oatmeal cookie.

"Coffee really doesn't do anything to me Bella. I just naturally have a lot of energy." For some reason, I believed her. She was bouncy all the time, caffeine or not.

We talked quietly about school and she filled me in on gossip I had missed. As I was pouring our second cups of coffee, she finally gets around to the "real" reason for her wanted to hang out.

"So what's with you and my brother?" She asks not looking my direction.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not making eye contact as I carefully make my way back to the table.

"Uh, well, you seem really close." She stumbles trying to find the words. She's still looking at the table and cradling her cup of coffee in both hands tightly.

"We're friends Alice. Why?"

"Just friends? It looks like more to me."

"Not you to. Emmett keeps teasing me about my nonexistent relationship with Edward." I moan a little remembering the confrontation with Jacob and Emmett earlier in the week.

"It's pretty obvious there is something brewing with you two; even if neither of you is admitting it yet." She finally looks up catching my look of surprise at her observation.

"I don't think I'm ready for anything yet." I say almost in a whisper.

"Bella, I know you shared a lot on the weekend. But can I ask you something that's been bugging me since then?"

"Sure." I hope she'll stop with the Edward line of questioning if I just go along.

"Uh, I'm just wondering if you had a relationship with this James guy. It seemed like something bigger than the one situation was going on." Her eyes are full of concern and questions.

"Nothing actually happened. But he did ask me out...a lot. He's nineteen though and I was never interested in him beyond climbing."

"Is that how Emmett would describe it if I asked him about James?" Alice must be incredibly observant to have picked up on the bigger picture. I'm actually surprised Emmett didn't bring it up on the weekend.

"No, that's not how Em would describe it." Taking a sip of coffee, I steel myself to confirm what she's implying. "He was relentless in asking me out. Every time I saw him, he would approach me, flirt with me...I always said no."

"Did he ever touch you Bella?"

"No, God, no. He never attacked me or anything." Just the idea of him putting his hands on me sends shivers up and down my spine.

"Ok, I believe you. I just got the sense from you and Emmett that this guy had more against him then just being a neglectful instructor." Alice takes a deep breath and a sip of coffee before mumbling almost so I can't hear her. "So why not go out with my brother?"

"I'm not ready Alice. I'm broken, I don't think he wants someone who can't look after themselves all the time, and I'm not very comfortable with being looked after. I already have too many people helping me. He should be with someone who doesn't need to be supported all the time."

"You have no idea do you?" She just stares at me like I've got two heads.

"No idea about what?"

"Edward has never treated someone the way he treats you, friend or otherwise. He's never dated, never given any of the girls that have thrown themselves at him a second glance. He's incredibly smitten with you." She says finishing off her coffee and grabbing a cookie. "You should hear what he says to my Mom!"

"He-he talks about me, with your Mom?"

"Uh, yeah he talks about you all the time." She's looking at me like that second head is back.

"Why would he do that?"

"Like I said, he's smitten with you. He told me you asked to be friends for a while. He's just waiting for you to give him a sign that you're ready for more. He's making plans my dear Bella; plans that will blow you away. I'm actually very proud of him."

"I had no idea...I mean I knew he liked me...but I didn't think..." I trail off not sure what to say.

Alice reaches across the table and lays her hand over mine. "Bella, I know you're coming out of a horrible time, but we're here to help you. Edward isn't going to push you, but he'll continue doing any little thing he can to be around you until he thinks you're ready for more."

We're interrupted by the front door flying open. Alice smiles a huge grin and jumps up running from the kitchen...to throw herself into Jaspers arms I'm sure. I stand more slowly and move to put our mugs in the sink. Then I grab the plate of cookies to put away.

As I move across the kitchen, a long arm reaches around me grabbing a cookie as the smell of Edward's aftershave hits me. I feel a light kiss on my cheek and a hand on my waist. My whole body tingles with the closeness of the boy behind me. A warm feeling floods my cheeks as my breath catches in my throat.

"Hi, Bella." His smooth voice is right against my ear. I almost melt into the floor.

"Hi, Edward." I manage to whisper out.

He releases me and steps back coming around to stand in front of me. The entire moment has taken mere seconds but my body is buzzing from it. He's smirking at me as he crams half a cookie into his mouth than grabs the plate and turns heading into the living room. I take a huge breath, releasing it slowly trying to slow my racing heart.

"You ok lil sis? You look kind of flustered." Emmett has walked into the kitchen as I'm trying to calm myself. His head is already in the fridge and he's digging for sodas.

"Yeah bear. I-I-I'm fine." He turns around looking at me funny before shrugging and turning back to join the others.

I finally get my legs to work and move to the living room. Shaking my head, I wonder how Edward can have such an effect on me so quickly. Then I remember Alice's comments from earlier and realize I have a lot of thinking to do. Edward being so close and the lingering heat from the kiss on my cheek is not helping to clear my head.

Walking in, Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap in the lounge chair. Emmett and Edward are on the couch. The now empty plate of cookies is sitting on the couch between them and they each have a game controller in their hand.

"Uh, I'm just gonna ..." I point toward the hall planning on going to my room to find something quiet to do so I can think through everything buzzing in my brain. No one jumps in trying to convince me to stay so I quietly turn and carefully make my way to my room.

EmPOV

Where the hell is she going? Does she think our friends are really here to hang with me? For fuck sake, this anti-social hermit behaviour needs to stop.

I look over at Alice thinking she might have a clue why Bella is going to hide under a rock. She makes eye contact but just shrugs. Yeah thanks for the insight pixie.

"Do you think she's ok?" Edward asks looking at the now empty doorway where Bella exited.

"Not sure." I answer honestly.

"Should we go check?"

"No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea." I can hear the faint thump of Metallica coming through the floor. "That'd be the 'leave me alone I'm over thinking shit' music." I shake my head looking over at him.

"Metallica is her thinking music?" He questions smirking at me.

"Ah, yeah. Her music choice is a huge signal for figuring out her real mood. She's not exactly forthcoming with her feelings most of the time."

"I'll keep that in mind. What was she listening to when she decked you?" Asshole actually chuckles a little at the idea that little Bella decked giant me.

"Linkin Park. But watch out for Nine inch Nails too. That's her angry music." I might as well give the guy a heads up.

"I may need a cheat sheet Emmett." He mumbles turning back to the TV.

"I don't think so pretty boy. You'll have to figure her out on your own." I start up the game we have paused.

We don't play for much longer, I just can't focus. I'm worried about lil sis withdrawing from us. She's always private but doesn't usually pull a disappearing act when there is a group around. Something is obviously getting to her.

I put a casserole Bella made yesterday into the oven before making cups of hot chocolate for us. Then I head up to her room, hoping to find out what the mini freak out is about.

"Bells, can I come in?" I ask quietly. Her door wasn't shut all the way so I nudge it open with my elbow.

"Sure bear." She answers quietly. She's sitting on her bed, beads in front of her. Not an unusual sight. "Thanks." She says, reaching up for the mug I hold out to her.

I wheel her desk chair over beside the bed and just wait to see if she feels like talking.

"Am I wrong to just be friends with Edward?" That didn't take long. It must really be getting to her.

"If being more would make you uncomfortable, then no it's not wrong." Clear as mud Em really should have thought about the answer more before saying it out loud. She seems to understand though.

"I-I don't think I'd be uncomfortable." She's being really quiet which means she's decided but isn't ready to admit it out loud. Or she isn't sure how I'll react and rightly so.

"Oh lil sis is growing up." I sigh sarcastically wiping an imaginary tear off my cheek and get a slap on my leg for it.

"Can it brother bear." She turns her head a small smile on her face. "What should I do?"

"Talk to the boy Bella. He really likes you. And you know how hard that is for me to say." I will keep the brother protectiveness in check if it kills me. She deserves to be happy and feel beautiful and I know Edward will do everything he can to do exactly that.

She's flicking her lip ring back and forth. I thank the gods that mom let her get that thing. Other than her music choices and blush the piercing gives her away every time. I don't think she even realizes she flicks it when she's nervous about something.

"How? I told him I just wanted to be friends. How do I go back on that now?" Her eyes are focused far away in thought.

"Don't worry about the words. Maybe..." Oh fuck I can't believe I'm doing this. "Maybe just hold his hand or something. Show him you're ready to be more than just his friend." Did I really just tell my baby sister to show a guy she's interested in a relationship? That's it I'm turning in my man card right this fuckin' second. This is not big brother protector behaviour.

"That might work...wait, did you really just tell me to go after a guy Em?" She turns toward me again obviously trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I think I did. I just want you happy and I think pretty boy might just do that for you. Besides, he's the only other kid around with any body- mod in our school. It's gotta be a sign or some shit." Shockingly I hadn't noticed any other kids with piercings, definitely no ink. Back in Phoenix, we weren't that weird. It wasn't popular by any means but we weren't the only ones either.

"It's not even about the piercing Em. He just gets me. I don't even know how to explain it." She gets a distant look again, but this time it's in a dreamy way not a thinking way. This means it's time for me to go, I've reached my limit of talking about Bella being with a boy for today. "Have you talked anymore to Rose about getting her belly button pierced?"

"Yeah, I think we'll try to go to Port Angeles soon and get it done. She's really excited after talking to you." Rose asked Bella about her lip ring a couple of days ago. Then she mentioned she really wanted her belly button pierced but had been too afraid. I almost jizzed my pants; it will look so hot on her firm flat stomach.

"Maybe I'll come. I want to see what the studio there is like." Oh shit I know that look. Lil sis is biting her bottom lip.

"And why exactly would you be interested in the closest tat studio, lil sis?" Dad will shit bricks if she wants more ink. I will be far, far away from that discussion.

"I may want another piercing." She's playing with the top of her ear as she's speaking. Ah yes, an industrial, she has mentioned that before. That probably wouldn't be too bad on the Charlie having a possible heart attack reaction scale.

"I'll let you know. Speaking of Rosie, I told her I'd call. Dinner tomorrow night right?" I had promised Charlie that I would have Rose over officially as my girlfriend after I told him about our relationship. I guess if he expects Bella to introduce any boys, I have to be prepared to introduce my girl properly.

"Yep, you get to BBQ. I'm making shish kabobs and salad." She's turned back to her beads again.

"No problem. And talk to Edward, I think it'll be a good thing lil sis." I leave closing the door quietly.

A little while later, I'm walking passed Bella's door and I stop to listen for a second. What I hear makes me smile widely as I move away. S8TR BOI by Avril Lavigne is playing quietly. That's happy music...and a happy Bella makes for a happy Brother Bear!

We're all sitting at the table. Charlie has been watching Rose and me closely all night. We have been too scared to even look at each other. The man has the bad cop look down. I'm his kid for Christ sake and I'm shakin' in my boots.

Bella just keeps looking around like something scary is going to jump out at all of us. Everyone is too afraid to talk.

"So Rosalie, what are your plans for after graduation?" Charlie finally breaks his ice cold stare and asks a fairly good question.

"Well Mr. Swan, I plan on going to college. It's still early so I'm not sure exactly where yet." I'm proud of my girl, as she answers Dad confidently.

"What do you hope to study?" Ok this is good, continuing on with the future goals.

"Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Business." I can't help but grin at her answer. She's smart and I know she plans on working with cars if at all possible.

Dinner continues with the occasional question from Charlie. Finally we clear off the table and Rose and I say our goodbyes so I can take her home. I'm surprised how stressed out I've been, only really noticing it when my muscles start to loosen in the car.

Rose reaches over and starts massaging my neck as I drive. If I were a cat, I would be purring. I feel the familiar buzz on my skin that happens when ever her fingers touch my skin.

"I don't have to be home for another half hour. Why don't we go to the park?" Rose says looking at me sideways.

We had parked a couple of times after dates. There really wasn't any other way for us to get a little privacy.

As soon as I put the car into park, she has her seatbelt off. She turns in her seat and grabs my face with her hands. I fumble a little but finally turn and manage to wrap my arm between her and the seat. She captures my lips in a firm kiss before resting her forehead against mine.

"I've wanted to do that all night." She whispers before leaning in for a deep kiss. I can feel her fingertips combing through the short hair at the back of my neck. Her other hand is running along my jaw.

I slide my arm to the front of her jacket undoing the buttons skilfully before sliding my hand in. Brushing it back and forth against her ribs right below where I really want to go, waiting for some signal that she's ok with this.

I feel her smiling against my lips before moving her attentions along my jaw around to my ear, the heat of her breath tickling my ear as she speaks. "I wore the black lace you like so much." Her whisper instantly makes me crazy and I moan. I feel her lips turn up into a smile against my skin before she continues kissing and nipping at my neck and jaw.

I run my fingers along the hem of her shirt before sliding further up. The feel of her warm skin making my hand tingle in anticipation. I finally reach the lace of her bra. The feel of having her fully in my palm is incredible. I squeeze and explore every inch of her, finally pulling down the cup of her bra and teasing her nipple. She's making the sexiest little noises against my neck encouraging me in my exploration. I lift her shirt a little more pushing open the front of her coat to expose her. Quickly I cover her nipple with my mouth. Sucking and tugging gently at the soft flesh. Her moans get louder and she tugs at my hair causing the most incredible pain pleasure feelings.

I continue my teasing for a few minutes before she grabs my face with her hands pulling me back up to her lips. We continue kissing passionately until the clock finally catches my eye and I reluctantly pull away. Unfortunately this is as far as our physical relationship can go until we can get some time alone outside of the confines of the car. I'm way too big a guy to do anything further in the tight confines of the jeep.

"I should get you home." I sigh running a hand through her hair.

She nods "Yeah I suppose that would be a good idea." She sounds equally reluctant.

I walk her to the door giving her a chaste kiss before heading home to dream of my girl and a giant bed.

The next morning I'm waiting for Bella so we can leave for school. This has never and I mean never ever happened before. She is always the one waiting for me.

"Bells, come on we're gonna be late!" I bellow from the bottom of the stairs. "I already grabbed you pop tarts and a coffee!"

"I'm coming, quit your belly achin'." She is finally coming down the stairs.

As she comes toward me to grab her jacket, I do a double take. She's wearing jeans, no surprise there because that's all she can fit over her brace. But on top, she's wearing a v-neck sweater that fits really tight. She's obviously taken time to do her hair and it's hanging down her back the blue streaks looking awesome next to her natural deep brown. She's wearing a little more make-up than usual too.

"You look really nice Bella. Dressing up for someone special?" I already know the answer, and I'm really glad she's going for it.

"Maybe." She turns and looks at me before reaching up and hooking her finger into the neck of my shirt. She pulls it down a little and smirks at me. "Looks like you could use a little make-up brother dear."

I turn quickly and look in the mirror. There are little bite marks all over my shoulder and neck. I get that warm needy feeling that always seems to come when I think of Rosie. Then turn back to my sister with a big smile.

"Naw, I wear my love bites proudly lil sis." Then I think about what I've told her to do with Edward and I cringe internally. "Just don't be showing me any marks you happen to get alright. I can only hold back my brotherly ways so much."

She nods and we head to school. Alice and Rose are waiting for us in the parking lot beside Alice's car.

The little pixie makes her way quickly to Bella's side opening her door. The overactive nymph links arms with Bella and they start walking toward the school. Rose and I wrap our arms around each other and walk a little slower just enjoying being close to one another again before we have to separate for class.

"Bella looks happy." Rose comments as we watch the two girls disappear through the school doors.

"Yeah I think she is. She's going to talk to Edward today." I smile knowing what his reaction will be already. Bella is so unsure of herself she'll never see it coming.

"Really? That's awesome Em. They'll make such a cute couple!" Rose bounces a little in her excitement and I realize again how lucky I am to have found such a special person.

The day goes as normal. I don't actually see my sister until lunch time. Alice, Jasper, Rose and I are all sitting down talking quietly. I start to worry that Bella hasn't appeared yet and turn to ask Alice if she knows anything when the little pixies face explodes into the biggest smile I've ever seen. I follow her gaze to the door of the cafeteria and can't help but laugh.

Bella and Edward are walking in hand-in-hand. He's grinning and carrying her bag. She's smiling slightly at him and looking around cautiously. Like people are going to start throwing stuff at her or something. I can feel the buzz of gossip start to cross the large room. The school population so small that two people holding hands, does not go unnoticed. I smile at Bella when she looks my direction. A dark blush spreads across her cheeks. They move through the food line quickly and I notice Edward buys her lunch. Well that's a good start. Alice has started to bounce in her chair and Jasper is leaning toward her whispering something, probably telling her to calm the fuck down. Rose grabs my hand under the table and gives me a smile when I look at her. I take the moment to steal a kiss and smile right back when I pull away.

Edward pulls out a chair for Bella and sits down beside her immediately resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"So what's new?" Alice squeaks out excitedly while actually bouncing in her chair.

Bella and Edward look at each other before he turns toward his sister.

"We might be..." He looks at Bella and she nods the blush returning full force to her cheeks. He leans in and speaks quietly to her and she nods again. "Bella agreed to be my girlfriend." He says looking back at my sister with a smile before kissing her cheek.

Ok so this could possibly be the fucking hardest thing I've had to do as her brother. My hands are shaking with the urge to grab the fucker by the neck and throw him across the room. But Bella is looking at me with concern written all over her face and Rose is rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Guess I'm not hiding the urge to go brother protector on his ass very well. I take a deep breath and give my sister a smile. I told her I would be ok with this and I will. It'll just take some time...with a punching bag...yeah that sounds good.

I become more and more comfortable with Bella and Edward as lunch goes on. It helps that Rose is wearing a fuck-hot shirt today and I focus on her as much as possible. I'll have to get details on how this all happened but I can wait to talk to Bella alone. I notice eyes looking at the pair during lunch and not all seem the friendliest. I know a lot of girls at the school have shown interest in Edward and up until now he's ignored them. Hopefully Bella isn't bothered by the negative attention and I make a note to ask her about it later too.

The rest of the day goes on as normal. There's no football practice today so I made plans to meet Bella at the Jeep after school. I'm walking in the direction of the parking lot when Jasper comes running up to me looking winded and frantic.

"Fuck Em I've been looking everywhere for you." He gulps in a lung full of air. "Bella's hurt. Alice is on the phone with her dad. She's asking for you."

"What? What happened? Is she ok?" My mind starts to race thinking of all the crazy possibilities. Jasper grabs my arm and starts moving toward the door faster than I was walking before. When we push through them, I almost fall to the ground at the picture in front of me.


	11. Back To Square One

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer created and owns these amazing characters. I just like to play in her world.

Huge Thank You to my Beta Kelly for turning this around in one day :)

If anyone has a moment I have an entry in the FML Contest. Please take a moment to read a few entries and vote!! Everyone worked really hard and the entries are incredible! Link is under my favorite authors list. Voting for the first round is open now!!

Back to the drama!! Enjoy :) emg

* * *

EmPOV

My throat feels tight as I try to take in the scene frozen in front of me. Bella is on the ground at the bottom of the concrete stairs. There is blood pouring down the side of her face and Edward is sitting next to her holding a shirt or something against the side of her head. She's crying hard and gripping her left leg. My heart skips a beat when I notice it's her already injured leg. Alice is talking quickly into her phone standing behind her brother.

I'm at her side in a heartbeat; I don't even remember walking down the stairs. "Bells?" I manage to choke out as I realize I'm crying. She turns a little in my direction and her eyes are full of sadness.

"Hey Bear." She says her voice barely audible through her tears and obvious pain.

"Emmett, hold this please." I'm shocked to hear Edward's cold tone as he speaks through gritted teeth. Looking at him, I notice his cold stare is focused at a group of students standing at the top of the stairs. I take over holding the fabric to my sister's head scared to look at the injury underneath.

Edward is on his feet and running toward a blonde girl who is standing on the steps looking our direction with a smug smirk on her face.

"Lauren, what the fuck were you thinking?" He's right in her face screaming. She takes a step back but still doesn't look remorseful in the least. I'm still trying to piece together what happened when I feel Bella's hand wrap around my arm.

"Bear, you need to stop him." She reaches up taking my place holding her head. Her wide eyes plead with me to step away and stop the boy from doing something stupid. Although from what I can tell, he's doing exactly what I would if I had been present for whatever caused my sister to end up bleeding on the ground. I reluctantly do as she asks standing and turning to follow Edward.

"This isn't the time, man." I say as calmly as possible placing a hand on his shoulder. The girl still has a smug look on her face and I'm sure once I know the whole story I'll want to wipe it off for her. However Bella has to be the priority for me and for Edward.

He turns my direction and his eyes are a mixture of worry, hurt, and anger. Before he has a chance to say anything, we hear Jasper and Alice yelling from behind us.

"Bella... oh my god... Bella! Wake up... Please...Open your eyes!" Alice is screaming holding my now unconscious sister in her lap. Her tiny hands are holding Bella's cheeks and she's almost nose to nose with her. The cloth that had been covering the wound on Bella's head is now on the ground beside her. Blood is running freely down her hair.

"Em, Edward, get over here now." Jasper isn't looking away from Alice and Bella but he's yelling at us.

Without another glance at the smug bitch beside us, we move back to Bella's side. Edward grabs the cloth again and puts pressure on the bleeding area. I grab her hand trying to get her to respond.

"What happened?" I ask Alice trying to figure out why Bella would suddenly lose consciousness.

"She moved the cloth. I'm not sure why. Then her eyes rolled into her head and she passed out." Alice is crying now having trouble controlling her emotions with her friends limp form laid in her lap.

I almost laugh out loud, even though this is in no way an appropriate time. Bella is nothing if not predictable. "She saw the blood. She always passes out at the sight of blood."

"Her leg was hurting a lot too. We need to get her to Dad." Edward mumbles looking down at Bella.

Reaching into my pocket, I get out the jeep keys and pass them to Edward. I scoop my sister up as carefully as possible; Alice scurrying beside me trying to keep pressure on Bella's head. Edward unlocks the door and moves to climb into the driver seat.

"No, you sit in the back, I'll pass her to you." I've been here before I think I'm probably the calmest of the bunch.

He nods and I slide Bella in to lay across the back seat her head resting on Edward's lap. He gazes down at her and I have trouble watching the amount of emotion he has for her.

The trip is short; Alice spends it on the phone with her Dad who promises to meet us in the ambulance bay. I notice Jasper and Rose in his Golf behind us. I feel a twinge of guilt that I had missed the fact that Rose was with us outside the school.

As soon as we pull in, Alice jumps out of the car and greets a blonde Doctor who doesn't look old enough to be her Dad. He's followed by a gurney and two nurse-type people. He's speaking to Edward through the open window as I open the rear driver's side door where Bella's feet are.

"Hello you must be Emmett. I'm Dr. Cullen, Alice and Edward's Dad. I'm sorry to have to meet you under these circumstances." He says politely across the inside of the car.

"Nice to meet you to, unfortunately it was only a matter of time before Bella would be making a visit to the ER." I say surely, I am actually surprised she hasn't met him before now.

"Well let's get her inside and see what's going on shall we?" He moves to open the door for Edward.

Dr. Cullen supports lil sis' head while Edward slides out. I move around to the other side and scoop her out with practised ease. I've had to become good at carrying her around over the last few months. I lay her gently on the gurney and the nurses take over and move her through the doors.

"Go park the car. I'm aware of your sister's ongoing issues but will probably be out to ask you a few questions in the waiting room." I nod and pull out my phone to call Charlie knowing he should hear about Bells from me not anyone else.

One stress-filled call to Charlie and a quick parking job with the jeep, I find my way to the waiting room. It doesn't take long for Dad to show up. He's still in full uniform, his gun still sitting in the holster on his hip. I look over to Edward and notice him looking at the gun and swallowing a few times. Ha, guess he forgot Bella's dad carries a gun! Ah...let the boy sweat a bit.

It takes a full hour before Dr. Cullen comes to find us. "She's not awake yet but you can go see her now." Dad and I turn and follow him down the hall to a curtained off area. When he pulls it back, I catch my first glimpse of my sister. I just shake my head because really I've been here way too many times with her.

"She had to have 15 stitches to close the injury on her head. We took an x-ray and her leg seems to be only bruised. We'll be leaving her brace off unless she needs to put weight on it. It will be incredibly sore because her muscles still haven't had enough time to recover from the earlier trauma. Has she been doing physical therapy since moving?"

"Yeah she follows a daily routine the therapist set for her. Why is she still unconscious?" Dad says moving to sit beside her and hold her hand.

"You mentioned that she's sensitive to blood, correct?" Dad and I both nod and even chuckle a little at Dr. Cullen's question. "It may be the pain medication we gave her when she first came in. We did do a CT scan and everything looks fine. We'll monitor her closely until she wakes up fully." The doctor checks her chart quickly before writing something down.

The door cracks open and Edward and Alice pop their heads in looking at their Dad.

"Can we come in?" Alice asks in the quietest voice I've ever heard her use.

"If it's alright with Chief Swan." He answers before opening the door wide and walking past his kids.

Alice rushes in putting a hand on Bella's good leg. Tears are falling down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry Chief Swan. We didn't see what was happening until it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Damn it. Dad can switch to cop mode quickly.

"She was pushed sir." Edward says quietly not taking his eyes off of Bella. I make eye contact with him and gesture with my head toward my sister's hand that is in mine right now. He nods and we switch places so he can hold her hand.

Charlie looks from sis to Edward to their hands he's trying to put the pieces together. God I hope he waits until Bella is awake to ask a lot of questions about them.

"Who pushed her? And why the hell would they do that?" Dad's fully in cop mode and he's talking through his teeth. I watch as Edward's eyes widen a little in reaction to Dad's tone. He may look like a bad ass but I don't think he's ever been in any kind of trouble.

"We're not exactly sure Dad. Why don't we wait until Bells wakes up? Maybe she knows more?"

As I finish talking, the heart monitor starts to beep faster. I watch as lil sis squirms a little before her eyes flutter open. "E-edward?" Her voice is quiet but we all hear her. Dad looks right at Edward and his eyes squint a little trying to figure out what is really going on.

Edward swallows bravely before reaching out and brushing his fingers across her cheek, still holding her other hand in his.

"Dad? ... I feel kind of weird." She looks at each of us before closing her eyes and grimacing.

"You had a good knock to the head. Just rest baby girl, we'll talk after you've had a rest."

She nods a little but her eyes don't open again. I tell everyone that I'll be back in a minute and head to the waiting room.

As soon as I step into the room, Rose is wrapped around my waist. I pull her close tucking my head into her neck and running my fingers through her hair. I'm not sure if it's meant to calm her or me but it helps.

"Everything is alright. A few stitches in her head and a really sore leg but otherwise she's fine, sleeping right now."

Bella ends up staying overnight and the next morning Charlie and I bring her home. She hasn't talked much about what happened. I'm not sure if she really remembers she did have a good knock to the head. Edward and Alice were forced to go home last night by their Dad. I'm assuming Edward will show up to see her sometime today.

We tuck her in on the couch she still has her brace off. I think she's torn between enjoying having it off and frustrated being stuck sitting. She will need to go see a Physical Therapist at the hospital in a couple of days. I'm concerned that she will shut everyone out. She never thinks she needs support. So damn stubborn.

"Hey sis, want me to get your laptop or one of your books?" She shakes her head without actually looking at me. I won't push her to talk, well not right now.

Charlie's in the other room calling Mom to fill her in. I'm glad he didn't ask me to do it. Renee worried is not pleasant to deal with.

BPOV

I watch as Emmett grabs the remote and sits in Charlie's lounger. He flips through the channels finally settling on an episode of Inked. I can't get my brain to focus, the events of the previous day cluttering everything up. I can't believe everything that happened in the space of a simple school day.

Edward. I finally got over myself and talked to the boy, really talked to him. The way his face lit up when I reached out and grabbed his hand in the hallway was amazing. His green eyes twinkled in surprise. All I could do was smile up at him. We finally talked and he asked me if I was sure. That's why I know I did the right thing. He seems to understand me, worries about me. He doesn't push me into a situation but allows me to go at the pace I need.

He couldn't seem to stop touching me. But it wasn't in a way that made me uncomfortable. I wasn't sure what everyone else would think, the butterflies in my stomach as we entered the cafeteria made me feel sick. Our group was thrilled; Alice almost bouncing out of her chair. Emmett, God love him, managed to not pummel Edward. He was as accepting as I expected him to be.

I could hear the hum of new gossip in my classes and in the halls. It reminded me of the first day I arrived. Most seemed friendly enough. I did however catch some death glares from a few girls. Most of whom I recognize as friends of Lauren, the girl who had been a complete bitch to me my first day. Her attitude had continued over the few weeks I've been here. I'm not sure what sort of dream world she's living in but I trust Edward. He says he had no interest in anyone before me and I believe him. Let the bitches of Forks High say whatever they want.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize how far they would go to ensure there was no one good enough for Edward. I remember hearing the sneer before I felt anything "You think you're good enough cripple." Lauren's nasally voice whispered venomously beside me. Edward was on my opposite side talking to his sister as we exited the school. I didn't even have a chance to turn and return her hostile comment. I felt a strong nudge to my shoulder which of course forced all my weight onto my left leg. I remember every hit my body took on its way down the cement stairs.

There was a lot of yelling. I didn't take time to look around. Edward was instantly beside me holding something to my head. He just kept saying he was sorry for letting me fall. Like it's his fault the bitch pushed me. I remember Emmett showing up a familiar look of panic on his face. I never wanted to see that look again after the summer. Edward ran off knowing what had happened. I remember sending Emmett after him before he did something stupid like hit a girl. Then nothing until I woke in the hospital.

I really hope I can manage to not injure myself for at least a few months now. Dr. Cullen, who I really wish I had met under different circumstances, said I'll probably be on crutches for a few weeks. I'm planning a ceremonial burning for those horrid things when I'm officially done with them. Also I'll need intensive physio again for a little while. Just when I thought I could start to move forward from my injuries, I'm almost back to square one.

A loud knock on the door brings me out of my internal musings and Emmett is up out of his chair. I realize I've been stuck in my own head for a while. Poor brother bear sitting ignored in the corner. Ah well, he's used to my need of thinking things through. He pats my head on his way past the couch and I can't help but smile a little.

I hear Alice, Jasper, and Edward in the front hall with my brother but can't make out what they're saying. I push myself to the edge of the couch thinking I'm ok to hop to the doorway. Just as I go to push myself up, I feel a firm hand on my shoulder forcing me to stay down on the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward's smooth voice falls over me like a blanket.

"I was just coming to see who was here?" It comes out as a question because I know full well I shouldn't have been getting up.

"No you weren't... you aren't going anywhere for a while. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be for all of us." He claims his spot beside me on the couch pulling my hand into both of his on his lap.

I lean over as best I can and rest my head on his shoulder. He plays with my fingers while we sit in silence. I can hear the others messing around in the kitchen. It's nice to just have a few moments with each other. This new feeling of being together as more then friends was lost as soon as I fell down those stairs. Our day old relationship has already been tested by the nastiness of our peers.

"What is everyone doing in the kitchen?" I whisper not really wanting to interrupt the moment but curious.

"Dishing out our dinner; Mom sent food in the form of chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad." Edward whispers back.

"She didn't have to do that. I could have made something." I take great pride in making food for everyone when they come to my house. It's something I'm good at and actually enjoy doing.

"You think we're going to let you hop around the kitchen, I don't think so. Besides, Mom really wanted to do this." He shrugs and goes back to playing with my fingers.

Alice comes dancing in carrying two plates of food. She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before going back to the kitchen. The food smells amazing. Mashed potatoes and roasted chicken swimming in gravy. I scoop a fork full of salad and shove it in my mouth. I hear Edward chuckle beside me.

"I've never seen you shovel food like that. You must be hungry." I just nod. I hadn't realized I was so hungry and who can resist the comfort of mashed potatoes.

I look up from my plate to Emmett towering above me. He holds out a glass of water and two pills. Edward silently takes my plate of food so I can take the medication from my brother. I must hesitate a little too long in taking them because I get very pointed looks from both of the boys in front of me.

"Alright, alright, I'll take the damn pills. But I honestly feel fine." I swallow them down with a good gulp of water before they can say anything.

"There is no sense in pain for pains sake sis. Just stay medicated for a couple of days." Em says returning from the kitchen with his own plate.

We spend the evening watching Titan A.E., because to my absolute disgust, none of our new group of friends has seen it. Rose shows up after we eat and she and Em cuddle on the floor. I'm so happy for my brother. I don't think he realizes how far he's fallen with her. After the movie Alice turns to me with a look that makes me uncomfortable.

"So my dear friend, it's time for me to fill you in on our little plan." Instantly I have knots in my stomach. The Elmo doll is up to no good and I feel that I am at the centre of her evilness. I squeeze Edward's hand tight and he leans into my ear.

"Just listen; it's actually a pretty good idea." He whispers in my ear. Emmett is nodding and giving me the try to co-operate look as Alice continues.

"So we realized after the violence on Friday that most of Forks do not know you wear a leg brace."

"That's good. I don't want them to know." I comment, feeling pretty good that I've managed to keep the fact that I'm broken private.

"I know that's what you were going for, however, we think it may be ummm..." She pauses and looks around at everyone. "...beneficial for you to show off you're brace a little more."

"WHAT!! I'm already noticeable enough. People don't need to see just how fucked up I really am." I was shaking a bit. Why the hell would they want me to be more of a freak then I already am.

"Lil sis, just listen. I think this is a good idea." Emmett pleads from the floor.

"Lauren thinks she is queen bee. If people know she picked on someone who was already having trouble all her minions will turn on her. It will be perfect for taking her down a few notches." Alice says quickly, probably realizing I'm getting to the end of my patience.

"I'm not sure I agree but obviously you've given this a lot of thought." I look at Edward trying to judge his feelings on this.

"I agree Bella. I think you'll gain a lot of allies at school if more people are aware of the general situation. Most of the kids at school are good people, with the right information. They don't need to know details just that you were hurt before you came here and got reinjured when Lauren pushed you down the stairs." He locks eyes with me and smirks. "Besides, I like the next part of the plan."

"I took a few minutes earlier to look through your closet. You have the cutest tights I have ever seen and an adorable black skirt. I think we can put together a kick ass outfit for Monday. I'll even come by early to help you get ready." The Elmo doll must have got new batteries because she is vibrating.

I think about their idea for a minute before responding. I've missed wearing my tights and skirts. I was never a girly girl but what I have suits me. I'm not sure how comfortable I will be having my leg brace visible but I'll already be on crutches so it can't be any worse really. Edward squeezes my hand and gives me an encouraging smile.

"Alright, I'll do it." I say letting myself get lost in Edward's emerald eyes.


	12. Standing On Two Feet

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns this world I play in.

Thank you to my Beta Kelly :)

To everyone pimping out my story I send you Bear hugs from Brother Emmett :) And to all who review you make me smile, thank you!

BPOV

The weekend had dragged on. I know everyone was just worried about me but their constant presence was starting to get to me. Edward and Emmett hovered making sure I was comfortable and not in need of anything. I'm surprised they didn't insist on helping me go to the bathroom. Alice had stayed to help me while I showered last night. Thankfully I managed on my own.

It was finally Sunday morning and everyone had somewhere to be. Surprisingly they had left me alone although Emmett was buzzing around before he left making sure everything was in reach and having me promise I wouldn't move.

Rosalie had been a saviour, convincing Brother Bear that they needed some alone time. I don't want to think on why they would need to be alone but I was glad it seemed to convince him. Jacob and the rest of the guys from La Push were coming over for burgers later. Emmett and I decided they really needed to know more of what happened to me.

I had to convince Edward to spend some time at home today. I knew from Jacob's previous reactions to just Edward's name that being in the same house would not be a good idea. Jacob would find out about my new relationship status soon enough without rubbing it in his face.

Dad had not been in contact with the Phoenix Police since James' phone call a couple of weeks ago. They don't seem to be in any hurry to follow through with the investigation. It's become another reason I'm glad we moved when we did. There is little to no possibility of James or one of his friends to confronting me in person.

Emmett had finally confessed that Laurent has been texting and e-mailing him. The notes seem friendly enough but we know he does what James asks him to. We can only assume he's fishing for information so Emmett hasn't responded to any of them.

My attention is drawn back to the Food Network show I've been watching all morning. I'm getting lots of ideas and can't wait until I'm off the crutches so I can be in the kitchen. I could probably manage but I would risk the wrath of my friends and family if I tried.

A loud knock followed by the opening of the front door draws my attention away from the TV again. "Hello?" I call out from my spot on the couch.

"Hey Bells. It's just me." Jacob's warm voice carries from the front hall and I hear him taking off his coat and shoes.

He sits carefully on the couch next to me and focuses on the TV. I snuggle into his shoulder enjoying the warmth, he always feels warmer than I do. The baker on the show is decorating a huge slab cake in icing and berries. It's making my mouth water, and I'm suddenly very hungry.

"Hey do you want a snack?" I ask not turning to Jacob. He nods in response still watching the sweets being made.

I reach for my crutches that are lying down beside the couch. I slide to the edge of the couch to lift myself putting my weight on the crutches.

"What did you do Bells? I thought you were going to take it easy?" Jake asks standing to help me get my balance. I don't answer right away instead I focus on getting into the kitchen. I grab a container of cookies I made on Thursday off the counter and start to make coffee.

"I fell at school. It was a good one too, 15 stitches in my head. My leg is fine just banged up." I keep my focus on the coffee instead of looking at his reaction.

"You fell? Where? What were you doing?" His voice is quiet with concern.

"Actually I was pushed. Apparently some sk..." I take a deep breath before I call Lauren names. "people... don't want me in the way." I feel the anger bubbling to the surface and try to rein it in. "I fell down the concrete steps that lead to the parking lot."

He grabs me by the shoulders turning me to face him. "Who doesn't want you in the way of what?" He is searching my face looking for answers.

"Lauren, this skanky girl at school, thinks that she should be with Edward. I just got in the way." He drops his hands from my shoulders and looks at the floor.

"A-a-are you with Edward?" Jacob barely whispers out.

"Yes. I told him we could try being more than friends on Friday morning." I whisper just as quietly.

He looks up and his eyes are full of sadness. "Why him Bells? Why couldn't you give me a chance?"

"Because you're my friend Jake; one of my closest best friends in the world. I can't risk that friendship by dating you." I can't look at the defeated look on his face so I turn to grab mugs for the now finished coffee.

"We could be so much more Bella and you won't even try."

"I won't risk the amazing relationship we already have. And I'm with Edward; I want to be with Edward." I say calmly but with conviction.

"You've made your choice, for now. But if he leaves you, if he hurts you, I'll be waiting." Jacob grabs the full mugs and turns back to the living room. I grab the cookies, tucking them under my arm, and use my crutches to return to my spot on the couch.

An hour later, Emmett returns home with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. He obviously enjoyed his time with Rose. About five minutes later, our house is full of Quileute boys. We move outside and Emmett starts grilling some burgers while the guys all pitch in to bring out the salads and other stuff I put together in the kitchen. It looks like a huge amount of food but I know there won't be any left when they're finished.

"Alright now that you're all stuffing your faces, Bella and I have some stuff to tell you." Emmett starts off.

The boys listen attentively as we fill in all the details of my accident. I watch as their faces go from concern to anger and back over and over. I'm surprised at how easy it is to repeat the information that was so hard to do a week ago. It may be the fact that I remember all the supportive words Edward whispered in my ear. I can almost feel him sitting beside me.

The boys all give me hugs and leave with encouraging words. Thankfully Jacob just hugs me and moves on to talk to Emmett. Hopefully that means he's said what he needed to and will drop it. But I'm not betting on that.

"You did well lil sis." Emmett says as he gives the grill a final scrub.

"So did you. It's getting easier to talk about." I mumble trying to figure out how to carry a dirty salad bowl while maneuvering on my crutches.

"I'll grab that later. You should go have a shower and get to bed. Alice said she'd be here early to make you look pretty." My brother smirks and laughs a little at the look of shock I must have on my face.

"Great. She better damn well bring coffee." I grumble but do as he says knowing it's a good idea.

"Rise and Shine!!"

My bed is bouncing. Why the fuck is my bed bouncing. I lift my head enough to see the numbers on my clock shining an insane 6:15. I roll over to take in the bouncing Elmo doll who has invaded my sleep time. She's wearing bright pink Hello Kitty pyjamas.

"Here you go. Now get up, I have work to do." She hands me a huge travel mug which I instantly grasp in both hands. She turns, satisfied that I'm not going to fall asleep again, and begins pulling items from my closet and drawers.

"Bella? Why do you have an entire drawer of leg warmers?" Alice's nose is wrinkled up and she's looking into my drawer like it's a bomb about to go off.

"Arm warmers...not leg warmers." I mumble through my doughnut that appeared a few minutes ago.

"Arm warmers?" She holds a pair of rainbow coloured full sleeve arm warmers up like they're a puzzle she's trying to solve.

"Yeah you wear them on your arms if you have a t-shirt on, instead of wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath. They're really comfortable."

Suddenly she grabs a different pair and adds them to the outfit already coming together on my bed. So far I'm with her on everything but the skirt. It's a jean skirt my mom bought for me. It's a little shorter than I normally wear, and hobbling around on crutches I'm worried my ass will be hanging out.

"Uh... Alice?" She spins around with a bra hanging from one hand. "I have a small concern about the skirt not being enough ass coverage."

"Oh it'll be fine. The tights you'll be wearing are solid on top. No girly bit flashing, don't worry." She spins around again to dig through my underwear drawer.

"Next concern oh fashion Guru Alice. My crocs are going to look ridiculous beside the fabulousness of this outfit." I point at the collection on my bed.

She squeals at a pitch I'm sure only the dogs in the neighbourhood can hear before running over to a bag I hadn't notice her bring in.

"I brought you something. Now before you argue I asked my dad. He said someone would probably have to help you put them on but they would be ok for you to wear. If your foot is still a little swollen we'll leave that one loose." She hands me a shoe box before grabbing a brush and curling iron to set up on my dresser.

I wipe the sugary mess from the doughnut off my hands before opening the lid. If it weren't so early I may have squealed louder than Alice. The perfect pair of custom Converse are sitting nestled in a bed of tissue paper. And by perfect Converse I mean just that. The outer pattern is skulls and cross bones, the inner color is purple and it has black laces and a black sole. The Elmo has brought me my dream shoes.

"How did you do this Alice?" I know a pair of custom shoes takes a few weeks at least to get.

"I ordered them a couple of weeks ago, since someone never mentioned her birthday. I was going to give them to you belatedly." She shrugs and hands me a crutch so I can move to my desk chair.

An hour later, I have been primped and powdered to Alice's satisfaction. Together we have managed to get me into real clothes for the first time in almost six months. It feels so good to be wearing something I would have worn pre-injury. She has managed to make my hair look amazing. She laid the brown part straight down my back but added a little curl to the blue streaks. I'm wearing my normal necklace and some simple earrings. Surprisingly, she only put some mascara and lip gloss on me and I'm beyond grateful for it.

The outfit is pure punk/Goth awesomeness. Black horizontal strip tights with my jean skirt which reaches mid thigh. A grey t-shirt with "Jack" from Nightmare before Christmas on it and purple glove style arm warmers. If I didn't get noticed at school before I certainly will today, knee brace and crutches aside.

"Alice it's perfect!" She claps and hugs me before handing me my knee brace. I carefully place it over the tights watching so I don't catch the nylons on the Velcro of the brace. It isn't as noticeable as I thought it would be. The brace is black and blends into the tights a little.

Alice gives me one more hug before scurrying off to pick up Jasper for school. Somehow she's gotten herself ready for school while helping me. I'll never figure out where she gets all her energy.

Shaking my head, I carefully make my way to the kitchen to grab food before Edward gets here. Over the weekend, he insisted that he pick me up for school, something about a united front. What was weird is Emmett agreed with him saying the Volvo would be easier for me to get in and out of. I'm still a little uncomfortable with how easily my brother has accepted my new relationship. I really thought he'd go all Brother Bear. I can't help but think something happened between the two while I was unconscious on Friday.

EmPOV

A blur that I'm guessing was Alice just came down the stairs waved and ran out the door. I'm not sure what time she got here but it was before seven. I'm not even sure how she got in the house, sneaky pixie girl.

I can hear Bella coming down the stairs. I put a couple of pop tarts in the toaster. She would just eat them cold which is nasty. She finally makes her way into the kitchen and I almost drop my toast.

It's like looking at the Bella from last year. I guess I got used to the huge pants and sweatshirts she had been hiding in. I guess I had been so focused on the injury I hadn't realized Bells had been hiding so much of herself. This could be great; get the other students in the support Bella group and bring out the old Bells.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to say something ya' big oaf?" She flicks her lip ring back and forth nervously then moves beside me at the counter grabbing the pop tarts from the toaster.

"You look awesome lil sis." And a little quieter I add. "It's good to have you back."

She must have been thinking the same thing because she just smiles and nods.

"Can you help with my new shoes? Alice left them on the stairs." She goes and sits at a kitchen chair, lifting her foot and wiggling her toes at me. See there's the bossy sister I used to have.

"These are awesome Bells." I shake my head realizing our new friends know us better than any friends we ever had back in Phoenix.

Her foot must still be a little swollen so I don't pull the laces too tight on her left foot. She puts the right one on herself grinning the entire time.

There is a knock at the door as Bella is finishing pouring our coffee. She smiles at me and crosses the kitchen on her crutches. I toss my backpack on one shoulder and grab the travel mugs off the counter. Turning to the front door, I'm just in time to see lil sis opening the door.

I watch as Edward's jaw hits the floor. Poor boy never stood a chance. The outfit she has on is opposite to everything he's seen her in. I think he may even be drooling a little.

"Hi." Bells full on blushes, looking down really unsure.

"Uh... hi...Bella. You look...amazing." Edward manages to stammer out before scooping her into a hug.

And with that I do what any self-respecting brother would, I interrupt.

"Here you go Edward." I hand him Bella's backpack. It fits her outfit perfectly, it's girly but has skulls and cross bones on it.

He just grins and grabs it before helping lil sis into a black hoody and her rain coat. "See you at school Bear." She calls over her shoulder still smiling.

It's so good to see her so happy. The phone rings as I'm putting on my coat so I take a minute to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett, I'm glad I caught you." Charlie is calling from the station, he never calls from work.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I take sip of my coffee.

"I just wanted to let you know that Miss. Mallory will not be in school today. She has been given a three day suspension for pushing Bella. Also I'll be going over to question her."

"Question her Dad? Can you actually charge her with anything?"

"I could but you know Bella wouldn't go for that. I'm just going to inform her of where her bad choices could lead." Ah Dad's going to scare the crap out of her. Good.

"Ok Dad I'll let Bells know when I get to school. Edward picked her up already." I hear Dad grumble something I can't make out.

"He did, did he?" As much as he grumbles, I know Dad likes Edward and sees how happy lil sis is with him.

"Yeah." We end the call and I have to hurry to get to school on time.

I can see Edward and Bella making their way up the stairs to the door when I pull in. They must have sat in the car for a little while. Oh shit, not thinking about why they stayed in the car. Big brothers do not need any of those visuals.

It seems like every student in the area is watching them. Edward is carrying both their bags on one arm and the other is obviously ready to help sis if she needs it. I can see him talking to her while she concentrates on moving up each step. Rose is standing with Jasper and Alice by the doors looking my direction smiling.

I hurry to catch up to everyone. It feels so good to wrap Rose up in my arms again. I can't believe how complete she makes me feel. It scares me a little to think I see us together for a long time. Marriage and kids and things I never thought about before.

"I think it's working Emmy." Rose whispers in my ear, still hugging me close. I turn to look the same direction she is.

Everyone is watching Bella closely but there reaction is not what I would expect. I can hear the murmur of gossip whispers but none of them are laughing or pointing. They all look concerned and interested but not in a menacing way. This plan may work.

No one approaches me all morning. I can hear the gossip quietly going around the classes. "What happened to Bella?", "Did Lauren do that?" all the guesses as to why Bells is on crutches. As far as I know, Bells hasn't been asked anything yet either. I assumed people would approach me or one of our friends first but maybe I'm wrong.

When I told Bella that Lauren had been suspended, she reacted just like I thought she would. She couldn't understand why a suspension would happen. She doesn't realize how serious Lauren's behaviour is. I didn't tell her about Charlie going to "talk" to Lauren today; I'll let him do that.

Rose and I make it to the cafeteria first today. I know Edward was planning on meeting Bella at her last class. They arrive not long after us and he goes to get some food for both of them. The guy really is a good boyfriend. He doesn't take her independent crap and just does stuff for her.

We're eating quietly not much conversation going on when three people I recognize as Lauren's friends come up to the table. The chatty one, I think her name is Jessica, pulls a chair up to sit beside Bella. I watch as Edward gives her a glare which she either doesn't see or ignores.

"Hi Jess, What's up?" Bella smiles and happily greets the gossipy girl.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What happened to your leg?" The girl has no idea how to be polite, just cuts to the chase.

"An old injury was aggravated when a certain friend of yours pushed me down a set of concrete stairs on Friday." Bella says with surprisingly little malice. I would have bitten the girl's head off; actually I might still if she asks any more stupid questions.

Rose has grabbed my hand and is squeezing it under the table. Man that girl knows me well; she can probably see the potential of me jumping over the table at the Jessica girl.

"Oh so you weren't really hurt on Friday, that's good." Does this girl have any brain cells?

"Actually I had to have 15 stitches and it's set back the recovery on my leg by a couple of months. I wouldn't call that not hurt. I guess it's all in your perspective though." Bella is remaining scarily calm while talking to the airhead. I'm actually kinda proud of the way she's handling this. I notice Edward has put an arm around her protectively.

"Oh... uh... no, I wouldn't call that not hurt." Ha ha ha the girl is scrambling for something to say. Bella has totally put her in place.

"Come on Jess." One of the guys, Mike I think, grabs no-brains hand and pulls her out of the chair. At least one of them has a clue.

I watch as they go back to their normal table. Jessica is quick to turn and gab to the person beside her. I can practically see the gossip fly around the room. 36

"That didn't take long." Rose leans in, putting her head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"No it didn't." I turn and give her a quick kiss.

Slowly people come over and talk with us, trying to confirm the gossip. No one is as rude as Jessica however. I don't expect her to change alliances though she was Lauren's friend first.

"Hey guys. I'm really sorry for Lauren and Jessica's behaviour." A quiet girl I've seen Bells talking to a few times comes over and sits beside her.

"It's not your fault Angela. Do you want to sit with us?" Bella smiles supportively at Angela.

"I'd like that very much." She joins the group quietly.

I watch as Edward snuggles closer to lil sis. I realize it's hypocritical of me given their position mirrors mine with Rose. But honestly, I'm uncomfortable with a guy pawing on Bells.

I'm interrupted from my almost brotherly freak out by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out without letting go of Rosalie. One look and I regret not turning it off altogether.

RLY NEED 2 TALK. ASAP. 911. L

Bella is watching me carefully from across the table. I know she has an idea who it could be.

"You need to write him back bear." She says just loudly enough for me to hear across the table.

"No, no I don't. He showed his allegiance in June. I don't owe him anything."

"Uh, Em, hon. I agree with Bella you can't just keep ignoring him." Rose says squeezing my hand a little. I look into her eyes and see only support and honesty.

"It's not going to help anyone ignoring him. He obviously thinks what he has to say is important." Bella takes a sip of her juice looking pointedly at me. I know if I don't respond to Laurent then she will.

"Alright, I'll text him back. But I'm not actually going to talk to him. What should I say?"

"Just say you're here and listening. Leave it up to him to give info." Edward speaks up for the first time beyond Bella's hearing.

He and Rose are the only ones at the table who know Laurent has been trying to get a hold of me. The others don't need to know all the details they just know he's friends with James. I pull out my phone to send him a short, really short, text before I change my mind.

**I'm listening. Em**

Short and to the point. Hopefully he gets the hint that I'm not happy with this communication.

The bell finally rings and everyone takes off. I say bye to Bells because I have football after school and won't see her until dinner time. She's glowing and happier than I've seen in a long time as she walks with Edward to Biology.

A few hours later I'm exhausted. Coach ran us hard because we have a big game on Friday. I'm sore and starving. I'm earning the nickname Bear right now. Hopefully there are still burgers to be eaten in the fridge.

Pulling up to the house, I'm surprised Edward's car is still in the driveway. Huh, maybe he stayed to help Bella with dinner. I know he doesn't like her hobbling around anymore then I do.

The house is really quiet when I walk in. My mouth waters when the smell of lil sis's lasagne hits me. She must have had Edward help. Thank God! I could use a plate or three of lasagne right now. They aren't in the kitchen but I do hear the TV on quietly.

When I turn into the room, I almost lose it. Bella is lying on the couch and Edward is almost on top of her. Things look pretty hot and heavy. That's it. I've been good. I've kept the brother bear in check. But this is too much.

"Alright... That's it... Out... Now!" I practically growl.


	13. Adjustments

A/N Sorry for the delay everyone! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Ms. S. Owns this world and all it's characters. I just play with them.

Thank you everyone who has tweeted, reviewed and PM'd me about the story. I enjoy every comment you make.

Sorry if anyone gets multiple alerts for this chapter. I found a huge mistake and had to fix it before I could move on to the next chapter. It has been fixed (if you didn't notice then I'm keeping it as my secret).

Look for teasers for chap 14 on The Fictionators and PicTease :)

* * *

BPOV

I was lost in Edward, all I could feel was him. His scent surrounded me, the firmness of his muscles made my fingers tingle. We had started out innocently doing our homework on the floor with music on quietly in the background.

In the middle of a page of American History questions I felt the gentle tug of his fingers running through my hair. I had given up on the questions as the butterflies he had created by innocently petting me spread through my abdomen. I had decided reading the short story assigned in English might be easier to focus on.

I made it through one line before realizing it was a lost cause. My hand ended up on his knee doodling mindlessly with my finger tip. While I stared unseeing at the page.

Next thing I was conscious of we were a mess of limbs; panting and petting on the couch. I'm not even sure how we moved off the floor, or who moved first. But it doesn't really matter.

I was completely lost in him. His lips moved down my jaw to the sensitive line of my neck. He sucked gently causing an ache to form deep in me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice quietly mentioned that we should stop; offering a gentle reminder that my brother and Charlie are due home at any moment.

As my hands wound their way into his hair I couldn't bring myself to care if the entire junior class walked in. The gentle reminder from my conscious going ignored by the desire to be touching the perfect boy above me.

As I ran my hands down the line of Edward's back I felt his hand move hesitantly to caress my ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of my breast. My nipples hardened painfully and I desperately wanted to remove the layers of clothing separating our skin.

I was so lost I didn't hear the jeep on the gravel driveway. I didn't even hear the slam of the front door announcing my brother's arrival home.

The first sign I had that Edward and I weren't alone was my brother's loud voice bouncing off the living room walls.

Edward didn't move other than to raise his head to look at Emmett. I watched as his eyes widened in fear.

From my position on the couch I couldn't see my brother but past experience told me he would be bright red possibly with steam pouring out of his ears.

I grabbed Edward's shirt to keep him from running away before I spoke to the angry bear.

"Bear. Don't be an idiot." I said as calmly as possible through clenched teeth.

Edward unfroze enough to look at me then back to my brother. I pushed on Edward's chest enough to move him back but didn't let go of his shirt. Sitting up I got a good look at the idiotic bear. He was frozen in the doorway clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

"Emmett, listen very carefully." I drew out the word very and waited until he was looking at me before continuing. "I'm only going to say this once. There are four things I want you to remember about this situation." I held up four fingers and watched as he let out a big breath and his shoulders slumped a bit, good, he's paying attention and he knows I'm pissed.

"Number one, I am seventeen years old. That is a full year older than you were for the Pam Pool incident." His eyes widen slightly in recognition then he nods, accepting point one. I feel Edward shaking a little beside me and I'm pretty sure he's trying not to laugh out loud.

"Number two, all clothes are still on and all hands were outside of said clothing. We're in the living room for god's sake. Number three, I'm not stupid enough to do anything within 100 feet of your dumb over-reacting ass or Charlie and his gun." Em actually chuckles nervously at the last part.

"Number four is the most important so listen very... very carefully brother dearest. I feel exactly the same things for Edward that you feel for Rose. I can pretty much guarantee that you've moved further in your physical relationship than we have. Anything negative you think or say about this" I gesture to Edward me and the room in general. "would more than apply to yourself and Rose. So perhaps you should think before you do something moronic."

I watched as he nodded and his shoulders slumped further down. He turned and I listened to his heavy footsteps move up the stairs before his door slammed shut. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding for most of my rant.

"I thought I was toast. How did you do that?" Edward could barely get the words out between his laughter. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Years of practice, Emmett tends to react first before thinking things through. I just did the thinking part for him." I looked up at the ceiling towards where Emmett would be sitting mentally kicking his own ass. "I really hate talking to him like that. We very rarely argue at all but when we do it doesn't feel very good."

Edward nods in understanding and we cuddle for a few minutes on the couch before I decide I need to talk to my brother some more. Edward leaves after promising to pick me up for school tomorrow.

I text Emmett asking him to come downstairs; lazy I know but by the time I hobbled my gimp ass up the stairs it would be dinner time.

When he appears in the doorway I am shocked that he speaks up first. I had expected to have to repeat some key points from my earlier speech before he would be ready to see my side.

"I'm sorry Bells. I've been trying so fucking hard to keep from hitting your boy every time he touches you. I just snapped. It won't happen again." He takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with me.

"He's a good guy sis. I know he's perfect for you. God, the guy adores everything about you." He huffs again and looks at the ceiling rocking back and forth on his feet.

"It's ok bear. You have been doing a pretty good job keeping brother bear under control. I want you to be comfortable with me and Edward. I'm supportive of you and Rose."

He moves to the couch and helps me up as the timer on the oven goes off.

"I know, Rose said the same thing. I'll keep trying, and I know you'll call me on it like you did today if I get out of line." He winks and moves out of smacking range.

Dinner is quiet. Charlie is home and we talk a little bit about Lauren. I know he would happily charge her with assault. But it really is her word against mine and I feel like that would be blowing the entire situation out of proportion. He does confess to going to her house and scaring her a bit. I can't contain the smile and giggle that escape. The bully got bullied by the chief of police.

It is finally Thursday and my anxiety is high. Today Lauren will be back at school. No one has asked me about my leg since Monday. The gossip died down quickly once everyone heard the general facts. It's crazy but I am actually a little worried about Lauren. I'm not sure how her friends and the other students will treat her. I'm not vindictive; I don't want to see her hurt.

I'm wearing another Alice approved outfit. A short black skirt, purple tights, a grey t-shirt and "skull and cross bones" arm warmers.

I'm surprised to see Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs, he's usually long gone before Em and I have breakfast.

"I want you to be careful today Bells, stick with Edward or your brother. I don't think Lauren will try anything else but I can't be sure." He waits until I nod to make sure I'm listening. "Call me if anything happens."

He speaks to Emmett for a bit, probably devising a "Don't leave Bella alone ever" plan. I'm not sure what they thing Lauren is going to do. She's not superhuman or anything. I don't think she's carrying a gun or even a knife. I don't think she'd even know what to do in a fight, not that I'm in any position to find out. She may say some nasty things but otherwise I think I'm pretty safe. She shoved me that's all, the fact that I couldn't stay upright was all me.

We pull into the parking lot just before the bell. Edward is at my door before Em can even turn the engine off.

"Hey babe, Ready?" He grabs my crutches out of the back seat and helps me out of the truck. He looks a mixture of excited and nervous.

Everyone watches us make our way into the building I don't see Lauren as I scan the groups of students but I'm sure she's here given the amount of attention we're getting.

Edward stays very close to me while we're in the hall. I can tell he's anxious. I don't know what he thinks is going to happen. It's not like she's going to run at me with a machete or something.

Finally it's art class. Both Emmett and Edward have rushed to walk me to this class. I can't avoid Lauren here. We have to be in the same room for the period.

"Just ignore her and text if you need to." Em says before leaving to make it in time for his class. I just nod because I think he's overreacting.

"I'm not worried about you. I know you can stand up for yourself." Edward says winking and leaning in for a kiss. I let myself get lost in him for a moment before we're interrupted.

Lauren huffs loudly as she moves past us into the room. She gives me a look that could kill if that were possible. I squeeze Edward a little tighter because he looks like he might go after her.

"I'll be fine. Like you said I can give as good as I get." I reach to steal another kiss. "You'll come back to walk me to lunch?"

"Of course; like Emmett said text if you need anything."

One last kiss and we separate. I carefully make my way to my desk, now would not be a good time to trip and fall.

"So the Knight stuck around after he saved the day. He could do so much better." I hear Lauren mumble under her breath and look over in time to see her roll her eyes.

I completely ignore her but realize quickly that I'm not the only one that has heard her bitchy grumbles.

"Oh stick a cork in it Lauren. No one wants to hear your bitching." Jessica of all people is responding to Lauren's comments.

"What did you say?" Lauren looks really pissed.

"I said... stop. You're. Bitching." Jessica has moved so she's standing right in front of Lauren. "You are not the prettiest one. Deal."

"How dare you! You're nothing without me you idiot." Lauren is right in Jessica's face when she says this.

I hear a smack and watch as Jessica gives a clean bitch slap to Lauren's face. "I would rather be a nobody than a bitch no one can stand to be around."

The teacher has finally noticed what is going on and asks both girls to go to the office. I feel really bad that Jessica is getting into trouble but I'm proud that she stood up for herself.

Edward and Emmett are back after class and I can't help the cocky grin that appears on my face. Edward looks over my shoulder into the classroom before looking at me.

"Where's Lauren? Did something happen?" He's looking me over making sure there are no new marks.

"Yeah Jessica told her off and bitch slapped her." I say calmly, the proud grin still plastered on my face.

"Well fuck, who knew she had it in her." Emmett says in disbelief.

Edward and I were making our way to the gyms when I saw a girl sitting alone. She was curled in on herself; her face hidden in her blonde hair. It was obvious she was upset I slowed my walk down even further realizing it was Lauren.

"Wait here for a minute." I asked Edward not talking my eyes off of the upset person.

"What?" He must have followed my gaze before realizing where I was going. "Bella, just leave her alone, she deserves to be upset."

"No one deserves to feel like that. I'll be fine. Just wait here." I said firmly. Looking over my shoulder I could tell he wasn't happy but he nodded and stood firmly arms crossed in front of him.

"Lauren?" I said cautiously as I sat down on the step beside her.

She raised her head looking wide-eyed at me but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry everyone is being so mean to you."

"You're sorry? I thought you'd be thrilled." She was obviously surprised at my lack of attack.

"I never asked them to do anything. I think we need to start over." I held out my hand which she hesitantly took in her own.

"I don't understand."

"I'm Bella and I'm going to forgive you for what happened on Friday." I said really hoping I was convincing her that I wasn't the bad guy.

"I-I'm Lauren and..." Her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to find the words she was looking for. "I'm really sorry... I won't try to come between you and Edward again. I realize now that he was never going to go out with me."

"No I wasn't." Edward's hand appeared in front of me. "You ready?" I smiled and nodded as he helped me to my feet.

"Bella?" Lauren was standing up and turned away from us. "I'm sorry for going too far."

I gave her a small smile and we moved toward gym class.

EmPOV

I read the e-mail a bunch of times before picking up my phone. I was antsy pacing my room and rubbing my face with my hands. I scrolled my contacts before hitting the send button quickly, aware of the fact that hesitating would mean not making the call at all.

"Hey dude." Quil's calm surfer voice came through the speaker.

"Hi Quil. When do you want me there?" I spoke as quickly as I could, crossing my fingers he would understand me.

"I'm setting the new routes tonight, so, how about Friday after school?"

"Sure, yeah, that works. No football Friday." I mumbled, hopefully he wouldn't pick up on the anxiety.

"You ok with this man? You sure you're ready?" He asked. If it were anyone else I'd bite their head off. But I've known Quil look enough to understand he's genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I am. I really, really am." I said sincerely. "I'm not so sure about telling Bells though."

"She'll be alright. You know she would be on that wall if she weren't still a gimp." He teased.

"I'm not so sure. But I know I miss it like crazy. Wanna meet me here and I'll drive?" I really wanted to end this conversation.

We ironed out the details before ending the call. Quil was working at an Outdoor Equipment store that had a climbing club attached to it. He was the designated route setter; the guy who plans out and sets the hand holds and foot grips on the walls. His e-mail wasn't a surprise, he had mentioned coming to the club every time we saw each other since I moved here. I remembered he had even mentioned it to Bella at her birthday bonfire. Unfortunately I also remembered the panic that over took her at the mention of climbing.

Needless to say I was kinda scared shitless to tell lil sis I was going climbing.

The next day I still hadn't said anything to Bella about my after school plans. I'm pretty sure she knew something was up though. She kept staring at me; like she could see into my brain. It was creepy.

Thankfully the fact Lauren returned to school today distracted her enough to question me. She's inherited Dad's interrogation skills. She could get a mob boss to sing like a canary.

"Still didn't tell her, did you?" Rose said climbing into the jeep before school on Friday.

"No" I mumbled.

"You're chicken shit. You need to tell her." I leaned over and kissed Rose's frown before pulling out of her driveway.

"I know. I will."

But I never did.

I avoided any opportunity I had to tell Bella I plan on going climbing.

When we got home after school I ran as fast as I could upstairs to my room yelling something about a shit load of homework over my shoulder.

A few minutes later I heard music coming from our gym. Good she's working out, maybe she won't notice me leave and I can tell her after I get home.

I carried my neglected equipment down and set it by the door going into the kitchen to grab a snack before Quil gets here.

I heard a knock at the door and quickly downed the last of my water and walked the ten feet to open it.

Unfortunately the door had already been opened, by an unpleasantly surprised lil sis.

I watched as Bella looked between the boy at the door and the pile of gear on the floor, her hands shaking on the grips of her crutches. I watched as the smile fell from her face and she closed her eyes.

I really should have told her. I know I had been avoiding it. But I really missed climbing and I had made the plans without considering the full impact it would have on her.

"Lil sis... Are you alright?" I almost whispered approaching her slowly.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes; they met mine full of concern and fear. I almost reconsidered going with Quil for a moment. But I knew if I didn't go today I might never go.

"You're going climbing?" She asked quietly.

"I meant to tell you. We made these plans a couple of days ago. I just wanna stretch my legs a little, nothing risky." I tried to minimize the significance of this moment.

"Of course; there's no reason why you shouldn't. Have a good time, be careful." The last two words were barely audible. She was obviously struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll be ok Bells, see you soon." I said to her back as she hobbled a retreat down the hallway. I scooped my gear and followed Quil out to the jeep.

"She ok man?" He asked once we were safely out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure. Just give me a sec." I pulled out my phone and dialled the one person I could trust to support Bella through this. He picked up on the first ring.

"Emmett?" Ever since I caught him and lil sis on the couch he always sounds a little nervous talking to me. Hopefully that doesn't last.

"Yeah man, look, I kind of messed up today. I'm going climbing and I didn't tell Bella until I was leaving. She looked really fuckin' freaked out when I left. Do you mind going to the house and keeping an eye on her." I was starting to rethink the entire thing.

"Of course I'll be there in ten minutes." I could hear a car door closing and his car starting up. Damn, he moves fast. "Oh and Emmett... I think it's a good thing you're going. I'll make sure she's ok."

I texted Edward twice before I had to put the phone away and get dressed in my gear. The first time he said she wasn't done yelling, but had stopped throwing things. The second time they were cuddling and watching a movie.

I owed the man. I owed him big time.

"You ready for this?" Quil said brushing his chalk covered hands together.

"Am I ever." I said enthusiastically. I now knew how Alice felt all the time, bouncing all over the place.

"We'll start on the green. It's the beginner path." I hooked my harness to the belay system Quil and I had set up. We both double checked everything; just like you're supposed to.

I felt a surge of anger run through me for a second at the thought that this wasn't done properly the last time lil sis climbed. Something that takes a couple of minutes could have saved her months of recovery. I brushed off the negative thoughts to focus on what I was doing.

"Beginner, seriously man, I haven't been out that long."

He laughed a little before teasing me. "Months, I have to make sure you still know what you're doing." His tone turned serious. "Besides we have to test them all."

Quil and I had talked a lot since Bella's accident. He held a position at his club with as much responsibility as James held at the club in Phoenix. The difference in how the two of them held that responsibility was staggering. Quil was obsessive in following through on safety checks. Nothing was left to chance. If there was any question then no one climbed. That's how it should have been with James.

I focused all my angry energy and curled my fingers around the first green grip. The feel of the rough grip under my palm felt good. Climbing always made me feel calm, centering my active thoughts. I could still feel the anger simmering under the surface but it was controlled.

The green route really was easy. With minimal effort I made it to the top of the wall. That's when it hit. Breathing became hard, my grip on the rope tightening painfully. This is the point where I should simply lay back and drop slowly to the ground supported by the rope being belayed by Quil.

"Em, there's only one way down man." Quil shouted up, he was trying to sound calm but I could hear the anxiety in his voice. He knew what was going on in my head. "Take a couple of deep breaths and think about two summers ago. Remember when Bells finished that level 5, I thought she was going to pee her pants she was so excited."

I pictured Bells looking down at me from the top of the wall. Grinning ear to ear because it was the hardest climb she had done. Jacob, Quil, and Embry had come to Phoenix for a couple of weeks to visit so we had taken them to our club. I hadn't even been able to finish it before my legs started to give out.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before leaning back into my harness. I felt the rope tighten above me as Quil pulled in the slack. I knew he was lowering me slower then we usually would. I'm glad he seemed aware of how difficult this was for me, I hadn't realized it myself.

"Thanks man. Hopefully that doesn't happen every time I need to get off the wall." My feet firmly planted back on the ground I unhooked myself from the rigging.

"You did better than I thought you would, thought maybe I'd have to do a back wall rescue with your fat ass." He laughed patting me on the back.

That hurdle passed we spent the next two hours taking turns going up the wall. It was easy and fun. I promised myself I would get Bella back here no matter how much she fought it.

To say I was anxious going home would be a huge understatement. I anticipated a Bella beat down when I walked in the door.

I actually jumped when I turned from locking the door and Charlie was standing right behind me.

"What the hell were you thinking Emmett?" His hands were on his hips, his face set in a firm frown.

"I just wanted to go climbing with Quil. No big deal." I wasn't sure what to say, I hadn't expected Charlie to be upset.

"No. Big. Deal. You think I'm not anxious about one of my kids going climbing after what happened to your sister? You think you don't need to tell me when you're doing something potentially risky?"

I couldn't say anything. He was right I hadn't thought about telling him. I was too focused on being afraid of Bella's reaction.

"We will talk about this in the morning. The only thing saving your ass tonight is the fact that you were smart enough to call Edward. You're sister was a mess. I was a mess." Charlie turned to go up the stairs and I realized he was still in his work clothes.

"I know you feel like you have to protect and worry about your sister and me. But keep in mind we feel the same way about you Emmett."

My stomach dropped. He was right; I had kept this to myself and left them to sit at home wondering if I was ok. I had screwed up and I wasn't sure how I was going to fix it.


	14. Remorse

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be doing my own laundry or cleaning. owns all these amazing characters.

Bella's Angry Music -Linkin Park Meteora

Edward's ringtone for Emmett – Smokey The Bear search it on Youtube if you can't remember what it sounds like!

Huge thank you's to my Beta Kelly :), and to Nicole (NicWise) for the Amazing banner she made for NJAG! More notes at the bottom because I know you just want to see the shit hit the fan!

* * *

BPOV

"Stupid... Selfish... Idiotic..."

I couldn't help the string of derogatory terms coming from my mouth. Each one punctuated by the sound of plastic hitting asphalt.

Emmett had thoroughly fucked up this time...and his little toy collection was paying the price.

Transformers, G.I. Joes and Lego were littered across the driveway below Emmett's window. The entire set of Lego police vehicles he had collected and built when he was 12 lay scattered.

I watched as Edward's car pulled to a stop at the curb. He was obviously cautious as he exited the driver's door and looked at the carnage.

I had just lifted Em's large Lego police station building onto the window ledge. I paused to watch Edward for a few seconds.

He finally looked up and met my angry gaze. With a smirk, he just shook his head and made his way inside. With a little nudge the building went falling to the ground. The sound of Lego blocks breaking and scattering very satisfying to my ears. I heard him enter Emmett's room a minute later.

I was engulfed in warm arms as I felt the wet tears slide down my cheeks. The reflex to cry when angry just made me angrier but Emmett's toy shelf was already empty.

"I've got you. It'll be alright Bella. He'll be fine." Edward was whispering calming things into my ear.

He gently picked me up and carried me to the living room. How he managed to make it down the stairs, I'll never know.

"Ok, have at it. There's nothing left to throw so you should probably start talking." Edward leaned back with me in his arms waiting.

"Em...em... he went ...he went c-c-climbing." I managed to choke out between sobs. Apparently I was still crying.

"I know baby, he called me." Edward was combing his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I balled my fist up on my lap, anger shaking my arms and the tears starting to fall down my cheeks again.

"How could he?" I ground out through clenched teeth. "How could he try to go without telling me?"

"Up." Edward held my hips while I balanced on one leg. He picked me up and carried me to the workout room setting me down on the mats.

Pulling his iPod out of his pocket, he docked it in the speaker system. Linkin Park poured from the speakers a minute later.

He sat behind me pulling me back against his chest between his legs. Even as angry as I felt, I easily melt into him for comfort.

"Look." He grabs my chin and forces me to look forward. "Now say what you need to say."

A picture of Emmett grinning ear to ear and holding his wakeboard is right in front of me. My heart clenches as I realize what Edward has done. My angry music, a place I feel comfortable to be aggressive, and his physical support. He's given me a safe outlet to be angry.

"Jackass... idiotic... irresponsible asshole." I almost whisper at my brother's image.

"Louder!" Edward yells over my head.

"Pathetic... no good... son of a bitch... motherfucker....ahhhhh!" I scream as loud as I can and have to catch my breath after.

"Better." He mumbles closer to my ear this time.

I turn my head to catch his lips in a kiss. I feel him smile against my mouth, obviously happy that I'm not shaking in anger anymore.

"Smokey the Bear, Smokey the Bear. Prowlin' and a growlin' and a sniffin' the air..."

"Just a second." Edward mumbles reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He takes a second to text back to the person then pockets the phone and looks at me. "What?"

I'm staring wide-eyed at him. "Is that your ring tone for Emmett?"

He smirks and may even be blushing a bit. "Maybe."

"You used the Smokey the Bear theme song for him?" I'm giggling a little manically as he nods. "That is awesome!"

"Surprisingly there are not a lot of songs with the word bear in them; Well none for anyone over the age of five."

"No there aren't." He has moved to stand and is helping me up off the floor. I realize my crutches are upstairs at the same time he is scooping me up.

I notice he's wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He must have been ready for bed when Emmett called him.

He runs upstairs and grabs comfy clothes for me to change into before we end up on the couch as he puts in Nightmare Before Christmas. He texts my brother one more time; I'm assuming to let him know I'm done throwing things. I'm exhausted and fall asleep just as Jack is falling from the sleigh.

I woke up in my bed still in the yoga pants and top I had put on after my freak out yesterday. My leg brace was resting on the chair beside the bed along with my crutches. I must have fallen asleep on the couch with Edward.

A warm feeling filled my body as I thought of my boyfriend. How one person could make me feel so special, so wanted, was inconceivable to me. He must have carried me to bed.

The clock read seven o'clock. What was I doing awake so early on a Saturday. I should be asleep for a while longer given how drained I felt last night. Oh but I'm still pissed. Brother Bear may not survive the fit I'm going to have when I see him today.

Voices filter under my closed bedroom door. Charlie never yells, I mean never. He has a total _scare you to your bones quiet angry thing _that is worse than any yelling. But the voice I hear is definitely his.

I try to listen while I'm putting on my brace. It would be stupid to try and move closer to eavesdrop; I'm not exactly stealthy on crutches. I manage to get myself braced and vertical in only a couple of minutes. I haven't managed to make out what is being said but I have a good idea.

"You will not be leaving this house without telling me where you are going. You have lost all freedom for the next week. I trusted you Emmett. I trusted you with your sister, with Rosalie, with yourself. You will have to earn that trust back and it won't be easy. Have I made myself clear?"

I don't hear any response so I'm assuming Emmett has acknowledged Dad's punishment somehow. It is silent as I make my way carefully down the stairs; it's kind of spooky.

I turn the corner and am immediately brought into the standoff. Well one sided standoff. Emmett is hunched over the table with his hands on his head. I'm pretty sure his eyes are closed. He actually looks kind of pathetic all curled in on himself.

"Well it's your sister's turn to let you know how badly you screwed up last night. I'm going to work." He turns and puts his coffee cup into the sink. "Bella you have a physical therapy appointment at ten correct?"

"Yes Dad." I know I'm not in trouble but he's still in cop mode and it's a little off putting.

"Emmett will take you there and back. I want a text when you get back so I know everything is alright." He emphasizes the point of wanting to know everything is fine.

"Of course Dad, Edward is coming along. I'll have him meet us here."

Dad nods to acknowledge the information. As he passes, he gives me a small smile to let me know there is no anger toward me. He's out the door and Emmett still hasn't moved.

"Can you wait until I go to the bathroom to yell?" He asks quietly not even bothering to lift his head.

"Oh I'm not going to yell. Charlie yelled plenty. I'm going to make my breakfast and call my boyfriend. No yelling from me." I moved to the fridge and grabbed a muffin and some fruit salad I made yesterday before all hell broke loose.

Emmett disappeared and didn't make another appearance until Edward knocked on the door at 8:45.

I notice a box beside the door containing toy parts. Someone must have swept the driveway this morning.

"Sorry Em." I mumbled. He deserved crap but he didn't deserve my misplaced aggression.

"I deserved it lil' sis." He responded in an equal mumble.

"Charlie thought you should have thrown Em's CD collection instead of his toys." Edward says while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "Everything ok?" He whispers so only I hear.

"I'm leaving my anger to brew, putting on a happy facade at the moment. It'll get to him more than anything I could say."

Edward smirks cheekily and helps me into my coat.

The drive to Port Angeles is quiet. Edward and I take turns selecting songs from my iPod. Emmett isn't making eye contact with either of us. He must be going crazy beating himself up mentally. Good...saves me doing it later.

"Good morning!" A chipper bleach blonde wearing not enough clothing calls out as we enter the door. She's only looking at Emmett and Edward. Great.

"Hi, Bella Swan. I have a 10 o'clock appointment." I don't bother making eye contact since she hasn't looked at me yet.

"Yes of course, let me just get Henry." She mumbles obviously not wanting to leave her front row seat for ogling the guys.

"Hello Bella, so nice to see you again. Although I was hoping you would be on two feet." the cheerful older man comes through a set of glass doors beside the reception desk.

"It's good to see you again Henry. I agree totally; I was hoping to be staying off these." Edward moves beside me and rests his hand on my lower back reminding me he's here.

"This is my boyfriend Edward and the giant sulking in the chair is my brother Emmett. They help with my home routine."

"Come on in. I was just going over Dr. Cullen's notes from your most recent accident."

I feel Edward tense up beside me. I know he's still upset with me about Lauren; he thinks I went easy on her. He and I are going to have to talk about it. I had my reasons.

"Alright, let's see how your leg is looking." Henry helps position me on a high therapy table. I shimmy off my sweatpants having put on a pair of shorts earlier. I've done this so many times; I've learned a few tricks.

He is very gentle taking off the brace. I watch Edward out of the corner of my eye. He's never had a close look at my scars, I'm nervous of his reaction. Then I realize, it's Edward; he likes me scars and all.

My leg is a mess of green and yellow bruises. A few spots are still a darker purple. The long pink scars still stand out. For how bad it looked, it didn't hurt, just ached from lack of use.

"Okay we'll start with some range of motion stretches. You boys watch closely, these are two person exercises." Henry bends my knee almost to 90 degrees. I feel the pull in my thigh and hamstring but it's not painful.

Edward and Emmett both move really close not wanting to miss anything. Edward looks concerned, Emmett just looks serious.

An hour later, we have lots of stuff to work on at home. I'll be on the crutches at least until my next appointment, although now I'm allowed to try and put weight on the leg.

"Emmett seriously, suck it up. You made a shitty decision. I broke your shit. Get over it." I say once we're on the road.

"That's it. You're just going to let me off?" He catches my eye quickly before focusing back on the road.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't need to give up on climbing just because I'm done. I should have been more aware of what you've given up for me since June."

"You are not _done _climbing Bella." He says firmly.

"I'm with the dumb bear on that. You'll be back climbing. We'll help you." Edward adds his two cents from the back seat.

"Yeah well, it's nice that you two think so. I'm not sold on the idea, so good luck." I turn to focus on Emmett. "Oh and I'm not done with you, I just haven't thought of anything I want in apology for you withholding information from me." I tune both of them out for the rest of the trip.

We're sitting in the living room. Emmett has made his mandatory call to Charlie letting him know we're home. Edward is snuggling into me while we sit on the floor, I'm pretty sure he's smelling my hair. God, everything this boy does makes my girlie bits tingle.

"I want you to meet my parents. Come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" He mumbles right beside my ear while he runs his nose up and down my neck.

"I've already met your Dad, remember." I whisper back not wanting to distract from his gentle touches.

"Not the same. I want him to meet my girlfriend, not another patient." He's still nuzzling me and now he's started running his hands over my stomach. I don't need persuading to meet his folks but it seems he's trying.

"Ok, dinner? Shouldn't you ask your mom first?" I'm leaning into him now, really wanting this conversation to be over so we can move on to kissing.

"She's been harassing me for a couple of weeks, no need to ask." He moves his hand to grab my neck running his thumb back and forth across my jaw while gently turning my head.

The kiss is gentle and consuming. We easily loose ourselves to the sensation. An untimely knock at the door breaks us from the moment; we both smile and take a calming breath before one last little kiss.

"I'll get it." Edward mumbles jumping up from the floor. I'm beyond jealous of his easy movement but forget it as I watch his firm ass move out of the room.

He reappears a moment later with Rosalie on his heels. He helps me move to the couch and sits close as Rose takes a chair.

"I wanted to talk to you before I go see Em." She whispers conspiratorially while leaning forward in the chair. "I wanted to apologize."

I feel Edward jump a little beside me. Turning, I see a look of awe on his face. Obviously Rose apologizing is a surprise to him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. My brother is the idiot who thought it was a good idea to hide things." I keep my voice low to match hers.

"I knew about his plans and didn't say anything. I pushed him to tell you but I should have said something when I knew he wasn't going to have the balls to do it himself." She gives a tight smile.

"Well I accept. Although I don't think you did anything wrong." I smile at her.

"Oh and I'll be giving him shit for his little stunt. Let me know if you need help reprimanding him." She stands and starts to make her way to the stairs.

"Thanks Rose! I'll let you know." I call out as she disappears.

"So where were we?" I turn and grab Edward's cheeks in my hands quickly pressing my lips to his; I can feel a smile before he's begging entrance with his tongue.

EmPOV

I stare at the empty shelf above my desk. When I got home last night, Charlie was sitting out on the front step. He was nursing a beer and looked more serious than I think I've ever seen him.

He stood and silently passed me a push broom and cardboard box. I remember being so confused by the gesture and it must have shown on my face.

"Your toy shelf had a run in with your sister's temper." He points to the driveway with the beam of his cop issue maglite.

The sight of plastic parts strewn across the driveway didn't surprise me. The fact that my clothes and other stuff weren't involved surprised me.

"Edward managed to stop her before your room was totalled. I'm a little disappointed she didn't get to your CD's to be honest. Clean it up then go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." He turned and walked away. I hadn't said a word.

I had swept up what was left of my collection. I threw it all in the box and went to bed. I didn't sleep much, tossing and turning trying to fight the disappointment in myself.

I'm the brother bear, the protector. I'm supposed to defend lil' sis against the world, not cause her pain, and not bring sadness to her world.

The next morning Charlie did as he said. His words were loud and cut me deeply. I had disappointed not only my sister but my dad. The man who I respected more than anyone now distrusted me. I had made a horrible mistake.

I waited for Bella's anger to come crashing down on me. The spooky happy mask she had when she talked to me this morning creeped me the fuck out.

Hopefully when she does go off, it's verbally not physically. I can take the hits but I'm pretty sure she'd hurt herself.

I focused on what the therapist was showing Edward and I. The exercises are similar to the ones she had a few months ago; only pushing her a little more to get off the brace and crutches. I could see that this therapist didn't want her to get to comfortable relying on the support of the brace. It's a good thing.

Her defeatist attitude about climbing really hit me. I'd heard her occasional comments about how she would never do the things she use to. But I'd never really listened. Its good Edward is on the same page and wanting to get her back to those activities.

A knock on the door pulls me from my mental analysis of the past 24 hours.

"Come in."

A sight that relaxes my entire body walks through my bedroom door. I take a moment to get a good look at her, knowing she is as unhappy with me as everyone else.

The tight dark jeans show off her firm long legs. My hands twitch a little knowing what her tight ass feels like through the material. She's wearing a hoodie that is just tight enough to get a sense of the perfect curve of her waist and swell of her boobs. Her hair is hanging straight down her back. I finally get to her face and my appreciative gazing comes to a dead stop.

She. Is. Pissed.

Her hands are balled at her sides. Her mouth is twisted in a scowl, and her eyes are glaring through me. This is not good.

"What were you thinking?" She grounds out through clenched teeth.

My mouth opens and closes a bunch of times trying to find a response that doesn't get my ass kicked.

"That's what I thought. You weren't thinking." She closes the door and moves to stand in the middle of my room. "The next time you are too chicken shit to tell your sister something, I will be telling her." She crosses her arms, tapping her fingers against her forearms.

"I'm sorry." It's barely audible but at least I managed to say something.

"You're sorry?...You're sorry? That's all you've got?" She comes to stand between my legs and leans into me. "Just so you know. You're grounded from Rosie this week too. I will see you at school and that is all. No touching. No kissing. Nothing. Do you understand?"

I gulp because honestly I'm a little frightened at the moment and eekkk out a yes.

"I'm taking Bella shopping after school on Monday. I'll need to use the Jeep because my car isn't big enough. You can get a ride home with Jasper after football." She pushes off and walks away with a little extra sway in her hips.

I take a really, really cold shower after she's gone. It's going to be a long fucking week. I'm still waiting on Bella's wrath and I'm pretty sure Charlie's not entirely done with me.

I run to grab the phone ringing in the kitchen. I'm not sure where Bella is but she doesn't exactly move quickly these days.

"Hello."

"EMMETT! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Oh shit. It's Renee. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Hi Mom." I say in a small voice.

"I get a call from your Father saying you've gone climbing without telling anyone. You didn't even tell your sister. What were you thinking?"

"Uh, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I try to sound remorseful but I don't think Mom's hearing it.

"Don't pull anything like that again, understand?" Renee can never stay angry, thank goodness.

"I understand."

"Good, now you need to tell me all about Rosalie." Her voice sounds all wistful and curious. Shit, I kind of wish she was still yelling.

I spend the next 10 minutes telling my mom all about Rose and our relationship. She's so scatterbrained, it's kind of funny to listen as she jumps from one topic to the next. She does manage to remember to ask how Bella is doing. She tends to only want to talk about the happy things in life; ignoring the harder to deal with ones.

So now I've had Dad, Mom, Rose, and Bella in a way give me shit for my stupid choice. I feel it's time to go sulk in my room. I don't think there's anything I can do to make amends at the moment anyway.

So after spending the weekend avoiding actual contact with anyone, I'm now at school. Edward came and picked up Bella before I was even out of the shower this morning.

Apparently Jasper and Alice have been fully informed of my less than stellar behaviour; given the glares they send my way whenever we're close. At lunch we sit together at our normal table, but I'm firmly ignored by everyone. Oh and Rose sits beside Bella leaving me to sit between Jasper and Edward.

I need to come up with something. I need to fix this. I know earning their trust back will take time. But if I can figure out how to make amends in the short term it could only help.

* * *

A/N

Two important pieces of information :) Promise this won't be too long!

1) I've put myself up for auction :) I'm participating in the Fandom Gives Back -Eclipse edition, for details check out www thefandomgivesback com/. On the block is your choice of a continuation of any of my current O/S, or an alternate POV of any part of NJAG! All of you asking for some Edward POV here's your chance.

2) NicWise has chosen to host a readalong of Not Just A Girl on May 13th! Check out the ficbridge website for details, theficbridge blogspot com/ .

Thank you! Don't forget Reviews get Brother Bear Hugs!


	15. Amends

A/N

On May 13th NJAG is being featured on the TwiReadAlong on Twitter. For details go to theficbridge blogspot com NicWise will be hosting :)

Also I've put myself up for auction to help out the FGB Eclipse edition. If you'd like to see and EPOV from NJAG, continuation of any of my o/s or something new just bid and you shall have it :D

Thank you so much to Kelly who Beta this chapter crazy fast :)

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would have a nanny and housecleaner. I don't. Ms. Meyer probably does though!

* * *

BPOV

**Don't tell Em where go today. Thx B**

I sent a quick text to Edward so he wouldn't let slip my plans for today. I have learned over many years that the best revenge is the stealthy kind. I had spent the week being sugary sweet to my brother. I didn't go out of my way to spend time with him like I normally would, but otherwise I was just being nice. I'm sure he knows I'm still angry; that I haven't vented yet.

Today he'll get a taste of his own medicine. I'm using the fact that he can't control his over-protectiveness. It's going to drive him nuts when I don't tell him where Edward and I are going this afternoon. It will piss him the fuck off and there is nothing he will be able to say or do without being a complete hypocrite.

This worked well, leaving Em to stew for an entire week. I was right when I asked if Edward should have asked his Mom first before inviting me over. Turns out his parents had plans last weekend and Edward and Alice ended up having dinner at our house instead. Em cowered in his room barely coming out long enough to make himself a sandwich. Wimp.

I continue brushing out my hair. Rose and Alice took me shopping Monday after school to help me pick out an outfit. I've never had a serious boyfriend so I'm totally stressing about the meeting the parents tonight. I know I've met his Dad before but this is a completely different context. Although knowing me, the chances of needing medical attention at some point is extremely likely.

The a-line black skirt comes down below my knees and I pull on a pair of black and grey striped leg warmers. On top I have layered a grey long sleeve undershirt with a dark blue, buttoned, short sleeve blouse. I still feel like me but a little more mainstream. My tattoo is hidden by the legwarmer. I don't think showing off the ink is the first impression I want to make. The fact that Edward has an eyebrow piercing is making me feel a little better about leaving my lip ring in. Alice laughed when I asked if I looked too "bad girl" for her Mom; she wouldn't clarify her reaction though.

I heard a knock on the door followed by my giant brother's elephant footsteps down the stairs. I think he's actually hoping it's Rosalie at the door. She confided in me that she can't stay mad at him much longer. I think she'll give in by the end of the weekend, but she assured me she would stay away today. So that means it must be Edward. Cue the 'drive protective brother bear nuts' plan.

"Hey, Edward! You here to pick up Bells?" I can hear Emmett's voice as I'm making my way down the stairs.

"Hey Em." Edward responses, completely ignoring the question.

I come up beside Emmett and pull on my jacket. He is looking expectantly between Edward and me waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, see ya later Em." I take my crutches back from Edward and gesture toward the plastic container full of squares I made earlier to bring with me. He grabs it smiling at my brother and we start out the door.

"Hey, where are ya going?" Emmett sounds a little shaken, good.

"Out. There is left over chili in the fridge for dinner. You can make fries to go with it for you and Dad." I wave a little as I turn toward the car.

"Out? Out where?" He's come out the door onto the front deck.

"Bye Emmett." I call and duck into the car. Edward closes the door behind me.

Laughter fills the car as soon as Edward's door closes. I'm pretty sure he has tears in his eyes as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Did you see his face? That was priceless." He manages between chuckles.

"I hope to God he puts two and two together." I grumble. Yes it's funny but I was doing it for a bigger reason.

"Oh Bells, you know he really is sorry for last week." Edward says scooping my hand in his.

"I know. I just don't want him pulling crap like that again."

The drive is just long enough for my nerves to start in again. Edward is rubbing circles on the back of my hand for most of the drive.

"_If you go down to the woods today..."_

I grab my phone from my pocket and silence it before dialing my Dad.

"Hey Dad. I'm on my way to Edward's house for dinner with his parents. I'll be home by ten. I didn't tell Emmett where I was going and he's harassing my phone so I'm turning it off. If you need to get in touch with me, call the Cullen's. See you later." I leave the message on his work phone. He already knew the plans for tonight including the part about not telling Emmett, but I'm trying to be responsible.

We turn into a lane barely wide enough for his small car. After a couple of minutes the trees part, exposing a huge white house. My mouth must have fallen open without my realizing it because Edward reaches over and places a finger under my chin, pushing it closed.

"It's only a house." He laughs a little and helps me and my crutches out of the car.

I soak in the feel of his hand on the small of my back as we climb the small staircase to the front porch. I know he does things like that without realizing exactly how much they mean to me. I smile over my shoulder at him and he smirks back at me. Ok so maybe he does know what he's doing.

The door flies open before we're at the top step.

"You're here! Finally!" Alice is bouncing in the doorway clapping her hands a little.

"Did you change her batteries?" I mumble towards Edward.

"I'm just excited to see you. Come in, come in. Mom is in the kitchen." She says while moving out of the doorway to let us past.

Edward holds my crutches as I shrug out of my coat. Alice scoops it out of my hands and gestures for us to make our way down the hall. Edward keeps looking at me and smiling softly. I'm pretty sure he's convinced I would bolt if it weren't for the crutches, and at the moment he'd be right.

The hall leads into the most gorgeous kitchen I've ever seen. Granite counter tops, dark cherry wood cabinets, six burner gas stove, and a giant, full size, side-by-side fridge and freezer. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling and try to subtly wipe my chin to make sure.

"Mom?" Edward calls out smirking at me again.

A beautiful woman appears out of a door on the other side of the kitchen. Oh my god I think it's a walk-in pantry. I shake my head a bit to focus on the person instead of the room. She is a perfect combination of her children. Petite and feminine just like Alice but the reddish brown hair and eye colour of Edward.

"Oh hello, I didn't hear you come in." She puts the ingredients she had brought out of the pantry onto the island and walks around grabbing Edward in a hug. "And this must be Bella. Welcome, I've heard so much about you." She pulls me into a similar hug managing around my crutches.

I must look a little panicky because Edward puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I'm not used to such warm fuzzy greetings.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I say politely when she pulls away from me.

"Oh now none of that, you can call me Esme. Come and sit while I finish up the salad for dinner." She gestures to the bar stools pushed up to the island. I hobble over to one and Edward grabs my hips lifting me up with a smirk. His eyes have a mischievous gleam to them.

"Hey Mom, Bella made squares." He opens the container and pushes them toward his mom.

"Oh these look delicious." She grabs a small one and pops it in her mouth before resuming her chopping. "Wow those are fantastic Bella."

I blush deeply at the complement and Edward chuckles a bit beside me. Ah that's what the mischievous look was for. Let's embarrass Bella.

"Thank you, Esme." I say quietly looking at my hands.

She asks about school and my family and we make quiet conversation while we wait for dinner to cook and Dr. Cullen to come home. Alice joins us adding a running commentary of the week.

I hear the door open and close before Alice and Edward yell out in unison "Hi Dad!" It's so loud I actually jump in my seat a little. Everyone laughs a little catching my response.

"Wasn't that cute." Dr. Cullen comes into the kitchen smiling and laughing himself. "Don't let them fool you Bella; they are far from sweet and innocent. It's nice to see you again." He smiles pulling his wife into a hug.

I'm not used to seeing parents being physically affectionate with one another and it mesmerizes me.

"Alright enough of that. Alice, Edward set the table please." They both jump up to help when their mom says.

"Can I do anything to help?" I'm still not comfortable calling Mrs. Cullen by her first name so I just avoid calling her anything.

"Uh no, you can hobble yourself over to your chair and try not to get hurt." Alice says with a sugary sweet smile.

"Oh you are too kind little Elmo doll." I grumble at her.

Edward appears in front of me balancing my crutches and managing to hold my hips to help me slide off the high stool. He holds on a little longer than is necessary for me to get my balance. Even taking a moment to kiss my cheek, I'm sure my face is blazing red when he finally pulls away.

I see his parents watching with gentle smiles. I wonder if this is unusual behaviour for Edward. He always seems so polite and considerate around me. I just assumed he was this way with everyone. I'll have to ponder it later as food is being loaded onto the table.

Dinner goes smoothly. I even manage to pass serving platters of side dishes without spilling anything.

Halfway through the main course, Edward places his hand on my knee. I jump a little and peek at him without turning my head. He's deep in conversation with his dad but I see him smirk a little before he starts rubbing circles on my leg. I'm shocked by his bold affection but a quick glance around the table I realize no one is aware of it.

After a dessert of ice cream and the squares I brought, which everyone raves over, Dr. Cullen asks me to tell him about my physical therapy appointment.

We move to the living room, which is huge and completely dominated by a giant TV and entertainment system. I take in the white couches and carpet with a small chuckle to myself. It must not be so subtle because Edward picks up on it.

"What's funny?" He says leaning into my ear.

"I was just thinking about the total destruction Emmett would do if he were here." I smile up at him as he takes my crutches so I can lower myself to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, don't tell my mom. She's likes the white to be white." He smiles back and sits down beside me taking my hand in his.

Dr. Cullen pushes an ottoman in front of me and sits on it facing me. "May I?" He points to my leg and I nod giving him permission to lift it onto his leg.

He gently takes off my brace and legwarmer passing them to Edward who puts them beside my crutches. He checked my range of motion and took a close look at the bruising that was left over. It really is looking better; just a few yellow patches.

"Have you tried walking without the crutches?"

"Not entirely. I've been putting more weight on it though." I watch his hands on my leg instead of making eye contact.

"She's been using the crutches too much." Edward grumbles from beside me. I turn quickly to give him a dirty look but he's focused on his dad looking very concerned.

"Bella, have you taken any steps unaided?" Carlisle asks turning away from Edward back to me.

"No." I almost whisper. I know Henry had said taking a few steps would be a good idea. I just hadn't gotten enough nerve to try it.

Edward squeezes my hand before turning to his Dad again. "Should she try with or without the brace?"

"With, for the first few times." He turns back towards me and grabs my free hand. "Bella, once you feel comfortable walking with the brace again, I want it off. You've actually been using it longer than I would have recommended post surgery. Your leg is healed enough even with the recent setback." He squeezed my hand supportively. "You just need to take the chance."

My heart starts to race. No brace, no crutches. What happens if I trip and fall? What if I bump into something? I'll be right back to the beginning again... I'll be unprotected... open to injury...

Suddenly I'm being lifted from my spot and strong arms are around me. "Breath Bella... I need you to take a few deep breaths... please, baby." Edward's voice is low and whispers against the curve of my ear.

I take a deep breath as he's instructed. I realize my eyes are shut tightly. I hadn't noticed the panic. As I start to breathe easier, I feel his arms relax a little. I slowly open my eyes. I can only see green; perfect, supportive, too good to be true green eyes. Our noses are almost touching our faces are so close.

"Bella?" I feel Dr. Cullen's hand on my knee bringing my attention to him. His eyes are just as supportive and concerned as his son's. "How often do you have panic attacks like this?"

"Oh... no... I just got overwhelmed... I don't have attacks." I wave my hand in front of me in an it's nothing gesture while shaking my head back and forth.

Edward is actually shaking under me. "She's had at least five when I've been around. She tries to stop them before I notice." He gives me a cut the crap look.

"How often Bella?" Dr. Cullen uses his Dad look on me and speaks firmly.

"A few a week." I reluctantly tell him. He just nods and pats my leg.

"Ok, here's what I would like you to do. Any walking under five steps no crutches, alright?" He waits for my nod before continuing. "And I'm going to speak to your Dad about seeing someone regarding your anxiety."

"What like a shrink? It's not that bad... I don't need a shrink." I'm shaking my head again and the logical side of my brain is realizing I'm freaking about seeing someone about my freaking which is completely ridiculous.

"I'm recommending a person for you to talk to who might have some suggestions to help you get back to where you were before your injury. Recovery is rarely just physical." He gives Edward a pointed look and smiles at me before getting up. "Alright brace back on but try to spend more time without it, ok?"

Once the brace is back around my leg, Edward stands and gives me a cheeky grin, humour twinkling in his stunning green eyes. All signs of worry gone for the moment.

"What?" I giggle a little.

He doesn't say anything but scoops me up in his arms and quickly starts up the stairs, laughing a little at my shocked gasp.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you my room and..." He laughs before taking a breath so he can speak again. "I didn't want to wait for you to hop up two flights of stairs."

"Hey, no makin' fun of the gimp." I laugh and tighten my hold around his neck. Two flights of stairs? Is he crazy? I'm not that light.

His room is not what I was expecting. Having lived with a teenage boy, I'm used to boy mess and stink. Edward's room is clean and organized. His extensive CD collection lines the wall with a few shelves full of books. He has a few multi-picture frames hanging on the wall near the door. Once he puts me down; I hop over to get a closer look.

There are two or three of him hanging from a climbing wall. I suppress the shudder I feel trying to crawl up my spine at the thought of this boy I care so much about having an accident like mine. There is a couple of him skateboarding. A few are just of him with Jasper or Alice hanging out. One is of him hanging on an actual rock face. The background looks really familiar and I move in closer to look.

"That's LaPush." I turn to look at his face after he speaks. His expression confirms the grimace I thought I heard in his voice.

"The cliff? Over the water that everyone jumps off?" I question looking back at the picture. "I thought it was banned to climb there."

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bed without making eye contact. He's running a hand roughly through his hair and playing with my fingers before answering me.

"Yeah it is. That's why I'm not allowed on the Rez." He almost whispers.

My face must show the shock I have at finally getting the story behind the attitude my friends have against him.

"It was a safe climb, Bella. I had two friends with me who are really advanced climbers. We did everything by the book. Anchors, safety lines, spotting; you name it. We double checked and did it. We just didn't exactly have permission to be on that rock." His eyes are pleading with me, for understanding or forgiveness I'm not sure.

"Don't do anything like that again." I give him my best serious face, hoping he understands how much it would hurt me if he did something like that again.

"I won't, I learned my lesson. I've made the mistake to go against the rules once, luckily nothing happened, and I won't make it again." He reaches up and rubs his thumb along my cheek bone while cupping my cheek.

I lean in to his touch while nodding and closing my eyes. Our lips meet and I know I mean enough to him that he won't risk himself easily again.

EmPOV

She's with Edward... she's ok... he won't let her get hurt... everything is fine.

Oh fuck I'm really flipping the fuck out.

I deserve this. I know I deserve this. But for fuck sakes, just answer one fuckin' text.

I spend a long time pacing in front of the door. Praying she's just playing me and driving around the block or some shit, I pace and I worry.

The door opens and I leap ready to apologize, beg for forgiveness down on my knees for ever thinking I could go climbing without telling her first.

It's Charlie. And he looks ridiculously happy to see my frantic ass standing near the door.

"Hey Em. You ok?" He's actually laughing a bit. I don't see the humour in the situation Pops.

"I deserve this." I admit realizing he's in on the entire plan of leaving me in the dark.

"Yes you do." He pats my shoulder and gives me a Dad look which is only enhanced by the crinkle around his eyes.

"You know where she is?" He squints his eyes at me obviously deciding whether to tell me what he knows or not.

"Yeah, she's with Edward having dinner." He sighs, not happy with himself for giving in to my pleading look.

I still don't know where she is. But I have to accept that I deserve not to know everything.

I go into the kitchen and put the fries into the oven, grate some cheese, and nuke the chili. Charlie sets the table, still smiling a little. He obviously likes Bella's form of revenge a little too much. After layering the fries, chili, and cheese onto two plates we sit down.

Not much is said because honestly lil sis's chili is too fucking good to stop shovelling at any point. Finally we're both just eating the last few fries and I decide now is as good a time as any to talk to Dad about my plan.

"Uh, Dad?" He looks up from his plate. "You remember how Mom came with us to get our tattoos and Bella's lip ring, right?"

He frowns deeply but nods.

"I, ummm was wondering if you would, uhhhh... be willing to sign this." I slide the permission letter I typed earlier in his direction. "So I could take Bella to get a piercing she really wants...kind of a peace offering."

He reads over the letter still frowning. I didn't expect him to be happy about this. He just has to go with it.

Charlie clears his throat looking a little uncomfortable. "Where exactly does she want to get...pierced?" He chokes out.

"Her ear Dad, shit I'm not going to take her to get something... uh, yeah" I swallow uncomfortably. "Across the top of her ear, it's called an industrial." I point across the top of my ear.

"I guess that's, uh, alright." He looks back down at the paper reading it again. "I just have to sign here?"

I nod and pass him a pen as I collect the dishes. I can't believe he's signing it. I thought he'd freak out and say no.

"Just the ear thing, understand? If she comes home with anything else..." He paused staring at me. "Well just don't let that happen." He handed me the paper and grabbed a beer before moving to his recliner in the living room to watch sports.

I was shaking a little from the tone of his voice. Dad really could be damn threatening when he wanted to be.

I pulled out my phone to put the rest of the plan in motion.

**Rose. Pick u up 11am tmrw, surprise. Em**

For the first time all week, she actually texted me back.

**Ok, c u then. R**

Well it wasn't much but at least she responded to me. I was prepared to just show up at her house tomorrow if she didn't answer though.

Bella got home around 10. I stayed in my room until I heard her bedroom door close. I didn't want her to see the relief that I'm sure was evident on my face.

I quickly texted Edward sure that he wasn't with my sister anymore.

**Surprising B and R tmrw, can u come? –Em**

**Time? Surprise? –E**

**Pick u up 11:15. Not telling. Em**

**OK. Better b good. E**

Awesome! Everyone is on board. Well everyone except Bella. But I'd catch her in the morning.

I slept restlessly, tossing and turning all night. I really wanted this to work. I want my best friend, my lil sis, to talk to me again. I haven't been this upset since we were separated when school started.

I was up way to early, and surprisingly it wasn't raining out so I went for a run. Good idea to start today with a somewhat clear head. I still can't believe everyone was on board without any begging from me.

I started coffee and had a shower before making pancakes. I can make exactly one thing and that's pancakes. Bella loves my pancakes; let the winning over of lil sis begin!

She came in quietly wearing yoga pants over her brace and a baggy t-shirt. The first thing I noticed as she sat down at the table was the lack of crutches.

"Aren't you missing something?" I tried to sound relaxed when really I was fucking nervous as hell that she still wasn't talking to me.

"Dr. Cullen told me to walk anything under five steps. I used them to get down the stairs." She pointed over to the doorway where I saw her crutches leaning against the jam.

"That's awesome! Progress, right?" I responded enthusiastically. Thank god she might get rid of those damn things soon.

"I guess." I ignored her defeated tone and put a plate of pancakes with sliced strawberries and syrup in front of her along with a cup of coffee.

I noticed it was already 9:30. If we were going to pick up Rose at 11, Bella needed to get in the shower.

"Hey sis?" I asked quietly waiting for her to look at me.

"Yeah?" She looked up from the newspaper she had started reading while she finished her coffee.

"I planned something for Rose, Edward, and us. We need to leave a little before 11."

"Planned what exactly?" She frowned a little.

"It's a surprise, I know you hate them but I promise you'll like it. Wear whatever you want. It's in Port Angeles."

"Does Charlie know where we're going?" I nodded in response to her question. "And he's ok with it?" I nodded again. "Fine. But I'm not happy about blindly going along with you. I don't like being left in the dark without all the information." She gave me a stern look as she pushed herself up and hobbled around the table and out of the kitchen.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, mentally thanking a higher power for helping my sister take that so easily.

An hour and a half later, we were all loaded in the car and on our way out of Forks.

"So are you going to fill us in on your plan Emmett?" Edward asked from the back seat.

"We'll go for lunch at this burger joint one of the guys was telling me about." I said nonchalantly.

"And?" Rosie questioned from beside me.

"I'm not ruining the surprise when we're so close." I handed her my iPod and she spent the rest of the trip playing requests from the back seat and what she wanted to hear. I kept quiet just listening to the banter of my three passengers.

I pulled into the parking lot of the burger place Seth had mentioned a few days ago. It looked like a dive but apparently had the best burgers and fries for miles. The tattoo shop was just across the street.

"We're eating first?" Bella asked as Edward helped her out of the Jeep.

"Nope." I grinned at her and started walking toward the road after locking the truck.

I heard a loud squeal behind me as lil sis finally clued in.

"You're fuckin' kidding me. You did not get Charlie to agree to this." I turned in time to see her grabbing Edward's sleeve and bouncing a little with a giant smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with her excitement.

I pulled the signed consent letter out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Oh but I did lil sis." She grabbed me and hugged me hard. I knew right then I was forgiven even if she didn't fully trust me yet. She pushed on my shoulder turning me around and then pulled down forcing me into a squat. Well forced isn't really true, more encouraged. I knew what she wanted and grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her with me as I stood; she giggled and held on tightly to my shoulders. The other two followed laughing toward the store, Edward carrying Bella's crutches.

I pulled the door open and waited for everyone to file in before following them. The walls were painted a dark red with black frames full of tat designs lining the walls. A comfortable looking couch and a couple of arm chairs sat around a low table covered in photo albums. Probably displaying the artists work. I bent down and Edward helped sis get balanced as I stood up.

I walked over to the desk which was a glass case full of jewellery. There was a girl sitting on a high stool reading an ink magazine. She looked up and smiled at me before turning to the appointment book lying open beside her.

"I'm assuming you're not Bella or Rose?" She laughs a little and waves at the girls who are sitting on the couch behind me.

"No, I'm the big brother and boyfriend."

She smiled and nodded to me before shouting to the back, "D.J. Your 12 o'clock is here!"

The girls were flipping through a couple of the albums while Edward was standing looking at the wall pictures. I took the opportunity to talk to him alone for a minute.

"Hey Man, so, I'm getting Rose a naval ring and Bella an industrial she's been wanting for-fucking-ever. Sorry to leave you out but I didn't want to ask your Dad to sign a permission slip, ya know?" He turned and laughed a bit.

"Actually my signed permission letter is on record here." He gestured toward his eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Well that makes things easier. Interested in something new today?"

"Uh, no, no thanks. I think I'll hold off for today." He didn't sound nervous just I guess, reluctant to be pushed.

"Fine by me, just let me know if you want to come back. I'm sure Bella won't be able to go more than six months without getting something done." I rolled my eyes and watched as Edward turned his head to get a clear view of my sister.

His eyes glazed over a bit and he licked his lips before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His face was a perfect expression of lust. Wait, what the fuck?

"Dude that's my sister. No looking at her like that when I'm around." I gave him a light slap on his arm.

"Sorry, I just...never mind." He shook his head and turned back to the framed drawings.

A guy came out of the back and walked straight to the girls. He was a total nerd; black framed glasses, slicked hair. His clothes were a simple worn pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He had two full sleeve tattoos and a couple of facial piercings.

Edward and I made our way over just as the girls moved to stand. We were quickly introduced and it was decided that Bella would go first so Rose could watch. What I didn't warn Rose of was the fact that Bella loves this shit. Every time we added to our ink, she gets this relaxed, happy look on her face like there's nothing better than a thousand tiny pins scraping your skin.

For a girl who hates hospitals and medical needles, she damn well loves the body modification. Everything went smoothly. Bella went to her happy place not bothering to hold anyone's hand. Rose held my hand and Bella's and still gasped when the needle pierced her belly button. I had to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out. I had to admit thought the red gem stone barbell looked beyond hot against her toned stomach.

I think Edward drooled a little looking at Bella's industrial. I have no doubt that he'll be back getting his own soon. They were talking quietly standing off to the side and I was trying really, really hard to contain the instinct to do something and get them to separate.

"Good boy, Em." Rose whispered leaning in to my ear. "Just leave them alone." She was talking to me like I was a wild animal ready to attack; which I suppose I was.

"Ready for some lunch?" I whispered back while leaning in to steal a kiss.

Oh my god. I had missed kissing Rosie so much. Her lips tasted like cherries and molded so perfectly to mine. I chanced a little tongue action before we were interrupted.

"Ewww, my eyes, my innocent eyes!" Bella was covering her eyes with both hands while Edward grabbed her crutches before they could fall. She laughed and took back her supports before moving passed us. "Ready to go?"

We all filed out, waving to D.J. and Sara and headed over to the diner.


	16. Reconnecting

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns these lovely characters, I just make them do the cool kid things I wish I had done in high school!

If you are here as part of the readalong WELCOME! I'm so excited to be part of this :) Thank you to Nicole for hosting and pimping out my little story! MWAH!

If you have no idea what the readalong is check out theficbridge(dot)blogspot(dot)com for the details! Or search it on twitter!

Thanks as always to my Beta TheladyKT!

* * *

EmPOV

We were all squashed into a booth at the side of the restaurant. I was trying really hard to just look at my menu. No looking up. None at all. If I looked up I might see Edward and Bella. If I looked up, I might see her snuggled into his side with his arm tightly around her shoulder. I might see them practically nose to nose while they talked about what they were going to order.

Shit. Nails digging into my thigh bring me out of my mental rant. I shook my head and threw my arm around Rosie's shoulder pulling her closer to me. She looked at me with a smirk and kissed my jaw.

"I missed you." I whisper into her hair.

"I missed you too. Try to think before you try shit like that again, ok?" She murmurs with her lips still against my jaw.

We all order different burgers off the menu. Of course I order the biggest damn thing there. It was a magnificent pound of beef with two kinds of cheese and bacon. Oh, and maybe a few vegetable toppings too. I went all out and got fries and onion rings.

Rose kept stealing onion rings off my plate. Great now I'll need dessert. Edward got fries and Bella onion rings so they could share. I could puke they're so fucking cute together.

"So I told Dad we would be spending the afternoon here. What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" I ask the group before scarfing down a good portion of cow.

"Bowling, there's a total retro bowling alley not far from here." Rose pipes in focused on loading a fork full of her salad.

I look from Rose to Bella and back a few times. Bella has an eyebrow raised and is looking at Rose like she's lost her mind. Edward's shoulders are shaking and he's focused purposefully on his plate, obviously trying not to laugh out loud. I scramble to find the right words to point out Rose's oversight without risking my balls.

"Uh Rose, babe, I don't think bowling will work." I cup my boy parts in fear of her reaction to me questioning her suggestion.

"What the hell do you mean?" She looks up at me. Slowly she follows my gaze toward Bella. Looking back and forth a few times, I can tell when she finally puts the pieces together. "Well for fucks sake." She makes eye contact with Bella before shocking the shit out of me. "I'm sorry. We'll go when you're all fixed up."

She. Said. Sorry.

I haven't known Rose for that long, but I know she doesn't say sorry. Ever.

"That's ok Rose. I'm actually kind of flattered that you forgot. Is there a bookstore around? You guys could drop me there and go bowling." Lil sis pipes in always accommodating everyone else.

Wait did she say go to the bookstore alone? No way in hell.

"No." Edward and I say in unison. We look at each other and smirk a bit.

"I'll go to the bookstore with you. Em and Rosalie can go bowling." Edward pipes up before Bella can blow a gasket.

Again I'm torn. Edward really does right by Bella.

They lean in and I can tell he's trying to convince her of the plan.

Bella looks up and smiles a bit as she tosses a French fry in her mouth. "Sounds good to me." I don't even want to know what he said to get her to agree so quickly.

We pay and quickly load into the jeep. The bookstore is only about five minutes from the bowling alley. It has a coffee shop attached so I don't feel so bad about leaving the two of them stranded there.

"Ok, see you in an hour or two." Bella says before sliding out of the back seat.

"Call if you want us back earlier." I call out before she closes the door.

She doesn't look back as they walk toward the door of the shop. I'm starting to feel a little lost. My relationship with my sister is changing and I'm not totally comfortable with it.

"They are so cute." Rose says watching out the window.

I pull away from the curb my hands tense around the steering wheel.

"Hey, she's still your sister. She still loves you. She just loves him too." Rose puts her hand on my thigh and smiles at me.

"I know but it's just a big adjustment."

I pull into the empty parking lot. Great, just my girl and I, this should be fun. Rose gives me a heart stopping smile as she grabs my hand walking to the door.

Again I'm reminded of how much I missed being with her like this all week. I swear to never mess up like that again. Although I know honestly I probably will.

We get a lane and shoes. Rose is really excited about this; she's even bouncing a little. Guess I understand how she missed the fact Bella wouldn't be able to play. She must really enjoy bowling.

She disappears again having put on her shoes at lightning speed. Returning she's carrying a bright pink ball with the number nine stamped on the side. Nine pounds? That's not going to knock anything down!

I go off to the racks and find a nice twelve pound ball. I haven't been bowling in a while but I remember being pretty good. Getting back to the lane, Rose has got the computer set up and is ready to go. I smile and gesture in a go ahead motion.

The girl takes her time with confidence and manages a strike. First frame. No hesitation, ball arcs beautifully.

Oh shit. I'm gonna lose to a girl!

"Your turn Em." She turns with an innocent smile sitting down beside me.

I just nod and silently make my way to the lane grabbing my ball.

The next thirty minutes is spent alternately watching my girl's tight ass when it's her turn and willing away the boner created by watching her ass. It's really difficult trying to get strikes while thinking of dead puppies and old wrinkly women.

The game ends with Rose scoring 240. I'm so proud of my girl. She's grinning ear to ear and bouncing. It's so nice to see the usually cold and stoic Rose so relaxed. On the other hand I'm a little pissed off that my girl kinda kicked my ass. I only managed a 205.

"You would have done better if I was wearing sweatpants." She comments while changing back into her shoes.

"I doubt that." I wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her close kissing the side of her head. "Your ass looks good in anything."

We return our shoes and decide on grabbing some ice cream before going back to pick up the others.

**Going for ice cream. Want come? **

**No. Got our treat. P/U later, thx.**

I shake my head and have to concentrate on not hurling at the imagery that pops up in my head. Exactly what kind of "treat" are Edward and Bella getting? Oh God. Not good thoughts to have about your sister. Really must bleach brain.

I notice the store we're standing in front of and I know instantly how to distract myself and make Rosie very happy. I grab her hand and drag her behind me without a word.

"One red rose please." I ask the florist behind the counter.

The nice old lady turns back to the fridges behind her and pulls out one long stem rose. Rosalie has tucked herself into my shoulder hugging my arm in front of her. I've managed to make her shy, and I kind of like it.

I pay for the rose and we leave after I hand it to Rosalie. She sniffs it and smiles reaching up to put a hand on my cheek.

"You, Emmett Swan, are the sweetest man I've ever met." She pushes up onto her toes and places her lips on mine. It's a quick kiss but feels so good.

My heart clenches a bit at her heartfelt words. I have known for a while that what I feel for her is intense. Now the L-word keeps popping up in my head. Is it really that? I'm so gonna lose my balls for all the emotions I've got going on right now. We've been together for a few weeks. There is no way in hell I'm saying any monumental three little words to her. I'm in major like with her. Yep that sounds a little less girly than anything else I can come up with.

We move to the ice cream shop next door. She has tucked the rose into her ponytail and it looks perfect against her blonde hair. I pull out the gentleman crap and open the door for her. I get a waffle cone with two scoops of moose tracks. I miss what Rose is asking for and laugh a bit when she's handed her cone.

"What is that?" Its lime green, orange and bright pink all swirled together. It's actually somewhat healthy looking compared to my chocolate concoction.

"Rainbow sherbet." She says taking a big lick.

I throw money at the pimply kid behind the register and try to control my breathing. I'm drooling, God damn it. She's only taken one lick. Ice cream was a bad choice... a very bad choice. I'm pretty sure she knows what her taste of ice cream has done to me; she winks before turning and walking away from me.

We choose a couple of chairs near the window because it's kind of cold outside to be eating ice cream. The pimply kid has gone into the back so we're pretty much alone. I focus on devouring a good portion of ice cream before chancing a look at Rose again. I'm so close to losing my shit watching her tongue work on her sherbet or whatever the fuck she's eating.

When I finally look up, the sight in front of me brings me close to the brink. Her eyes are wide, cheeks flushed pink and she's biting her lower lip. I think she might even be holding her breath. Ha, my ice cream licking is affecting her just as much!

"See something you like?" I almost whisper to her across the table.

"Most definitely." She whispers back licking her lips.

I give up and just let go the groan I've been holding back. I grab the edge of her chair and drag her around beside me. She squeals and giggles a bit but stops as soon as she's not moving. She curls tightly under my free arm and continues eating. Without the direct vision of her, I'm able to eat without distraction.

Once we're both finished, we curl even closer to each other. I wrap my other arm around her waist and lean in to nibble on her neck. She moans a little and I know I've hit the spot that drives her nuts. She's scratching the back of my neck lightly with her nails and I have to stop myself from purring. In private I'd purr for her.

I barely notice the bell on the ice cream shop ding. Rose pulls on the back of my shirt to get me to move. I actually tighten my hold on her for a moment before reluctantly moving back.

I don't recognize the people that come in but pimply guy is back and suddenly the place feels really crowded.

"Let's go meet up with Bells and Edward. We can always have a coffee if they're still not ready to go."

We toss out our garbage and hold hands leaving the shop. Once outside, Rose tucks herself against me. It feels so good; she just fits perfectly. Again the giant L emotion bounces around in me.

We reach the Jeep and I take a quick look around. There is no one in sight. I place my hands on her hips and she grabs my shoulders pulling me to her. There is an urgency to our movements; an ache that won't go away.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I'm glad we have to pick up lil sis; otherwise this could definitely get out of hand.

I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and she moans a little. That is so hot! She kisses along my jaw while my hands run up and down her ribcage. My pants are getting extremely uncomfortable. I'm going to have to have a really cold shower when I get home just to relieve the tension that's been building up all day.

We rest our foreheads against each other and work on catching our breath. I silently reach behind her yanking her door open. She places one more chaste kiss on my lips before smiling and sliding into the seat. I close the door and tap on the roof twice before moving to the driver's side.

"You should text Bella to let her know we're on the way." Rose says as I start the car.

"Why they're just getting coffee and looking at books."

"Uh yeah, and we were just getting ice cream." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh... oh, shit Rose. I don't need those visuals." I grumble pulling out my phone.

**On way. We come in.**

**Ok. C u in 5.**

Well that's reassuring. She didn't tell me not to come. I'm going to assume that means they are sitting on opposite sides of a table sipping on coffee and discussing literature. That is my story and I'm sticking to it. No way is anything else going on. Nope, no way.

I manage to find a parking spot not far from the door and I tell Rose to wait so I can open her door for her. Hey this gentleman crap isn't so hard and the smile on her face says it's appreciated. I'll do anything to make my girl happy.

BPOV

Edward held the door for me flashing a cocky smirk as I concentrated on manoeuvring with the crutches around him. I gave him my dirtiest look and I swear I heard him mumble "angry kitten" as I moved passed him.

We spent a few minutes browsing the stacks. Edward basically following me around and grabbing anything I looked remotely interested in. Once his arms were good and full, we headed back to the coffee shop area. He led me to a set of comfy chairs and a table in front of a fireplace. It was warm and cozy and perfect.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked leaning in to kiss the top of my head now that I was safely seated.

"Coffee with a vanilla shot please." I kind of felt like cookies or something but didn't want him to have to carry it all.

He just nodded and smirked as I pulled one of the books into my lap. That damn smirk, the things it does to my girlie bits. I rolled my eyes and focused on the beautiful beading described in the how to book I had loaded onto the pile.

The thump of two coffee mugs landing on the table in front of me brought my attention away from the page. I looked up and Edward was smiling as he also placed a plate of chocolate chunk cookies between the mugs.

"You read my mind." I said reaching for a cookie. He dragged his chair around so we were sitting more beside each other. They were big comfy arm chairs so we weren't actually touching. He grabbed a book on sketching I hadn't noticed in the pile and started flipping through it.

"You draw?" I asked before nibbling at the cookie.

"Uh, yeah." He murmured reaching for his own cookie. Hmmm, there's a story there.

"Just sketching or do you use other mediums?"

"Uh actually I pretty much stick to ink sketches." He's studiously avoiding looking at me.

"Can I see sometime?" I lean over trying to get a good look at his face.

"Uh, yeah... sure... that would be alright." He fumbles uncomfortably.

"You don't have to, it's just I'd really like to see your sketches." I reach over to grab his hand to reassure him in this rare moment of insecurity.

He looks up and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's ok; I'd actually really like to show you. I've drawn a lot since I met you."

"You have? Like you drew them for me?" I think about what he's trying to say and oh my god no, no way. "They're not... portraits are they?" I feel the heat rising on my cheeks, the idea that he would sketch my likeness painting my face with embarrassment.

"Not portraits. They're actually, well, mostly... I'd sort of like to learn..." He takes a deep breath and starts playing with the edge of the book in his lap his other hand squeezing my fingers. "I'd like to learn how to tattoo." He almost whispers out.

Oh. My. God. This boy who I adore wants to ink. He wants to mark people. That is so hot.

"That is so hot." And apparently my filter has left the building. I cover my mouth with my hand so nothing else can fly out unwanted.

He laughs, well more like chuckles, before reaching over to pry my hand off my mouth.

"I mean, I know you were curious about mine but I never thought. I didn't even know you could draw." I start rambling incoherently.

"Bella, I'll show you my sketch book next time you're at my house. I've never shown anyone. I'd like your opinion." He squeezes my hands and leans in to kiss my cheek. "Come on our drinks are getting cold."

He passes my coffee to me and I notice his isn't coffee; it's not the right colour.

"Are you drinking hot chocolate?" I ask through my giggles. I've never met a guy who would choose hot chocolate over coffee.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He smiles at me even though his voice was serious.

"No, no problem. It's very manly of you." I comment bringing the yummy vanilla coffee to my nose to take a whiff.

I feel his breath on my ear and almost drop my drink in my lap when he speaks. "I'll show you just how manly I can be." He kisses my cheek and leans back in his own chair flipping the page of his book.

Wha... what the hell was that? I think I need new underwear. Good god where did that voice come from.

I focus on my book making sure to hold the mug securely in two hands so I don't spill. I have tingles in strange places from Edward's dominant behaviour and I can see him smirking a bit in my peripheral vision. Yep he totally knows what he's doing to me.

We sit in companionable silence sipping on our drinks and flipping through books. I put my current book on the table and grab the next off the pile as Edward pulls his iPod out of his coat pocket. An ear bud lands on the first page of the recipe book. I look up and meet Edward's smiling face.

"I'll know all your secrets if you let me listen to your playlist you know." I smile placing the small device in my ear gently.

"I have no secrets from you my Bella." He says smoothly and sweeps his knuckles down my cheek.

Cue the swoon. There is no way this guy is only 17.

I set my hand palm up on the arm of the chair and wiggle my fingers in a gimme gimme gesture. After rolling his eyes, he passes the device to me.

I quickly put my coffee down on the table and eagerly scroll through the main headings. His playlists are simply titled with letters of the alphabet. Simple and cryptic; Edward to a T. S, R, D, B, M; there doesn't seem to be any order to the letters. They must be short for other words. He's being incredibly lazy or secretive in not typing out the full word.

My curiosity is peeked as I click on the S list. Songs by classical composers are interspersed with newer arrangements of relaxing mellow music. S for sleep perhaps? I click on the first, Clair De Lune. Edward lifts his head as the song starts and smiles at me.

"You know this?" He asks quietly so as not to disturb the opening bars of music.

I nod smiling slightly; I don't offer any further explanation this time is about him.

"S for Sleep?" I ask because the songs are different to any others we discussed and they are all very relaxing.

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "No for study." He brushes his fingers down my cheek and smiles, maybe pleasantly surprised that I figured out his system so quickly.

I scroll through the titles and find nothing that stands out in the theme. As the tender notes continue and flip over to the R list. This one I know instantly and I smile at having figured out a tiny piece of the puzzle that is Edward. R for Run, definitely. Oh and he likes the harder stuff for his run. Skew Siskin, Airborne, Eden's Curse. This list makes me smile because I totally want to steal it so I can think of Edward while I work out. I click on Whispers by Unsun and scroll to the next list.

This one is a little trickier. The genres, tempos, themes are all over the place. They all do seem to fit together somehow. As the current song ends, I click on the beginning of the new playlist. The opening notes of Bohemian Rhapsody begin. Edward is focused on his book but I see the corners of his mouth lift a bit at the change. Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Green Day, The Cranberries and... ABBA? Really? Edward?

"Uh, Edward?" He looks up smiling at me as I click on Mama Mia. I raise an eyebrow and look at him pointedly.

"What? It's a good song." He smiles laughing a little and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"While I respect the place ABBA has in the history of music, I am having trouble seeing how it fits with any of your other selections." I comment as he's trying to distract me by running his nose along my jaw.

"It's fun to sing along to on road trips." He mumbles near my ear.

"D, Drive!" I say a little more enthusiastically then I mean to.

He chuckles before trying to take his iPod away from me. "I think you've had enough fun."

I move my hand further from him so he can't reach it. "I'm just getting started." He continues to laugh but retreats back to his own chair.

It took a few seconds of looking at the next playlist for my heart to start pounding and my face to flush. I could feel my palms sweating as I scrolled through the songs. The first ten or so were songs that Edward and I had talked about. Well not just talked but one or both of us had a story behind why we liked that particular group or it had been playing while we were having one of our intense conversations. Somewhere I Belong came from Linkin Park's Meteora album which he played during my Emmett melt down. The Vandals had been playing on my iPod when we walked away from the football field the day we decided to be friends with the potential to be more.

As I clicked down the list, I started to feel warm from my toes all the way to my face. B... for Bella. He had an entire list of songs that reminded him of me. This was big. Massively enormously huge. I'm not prepared for what this might mean.

I've had a GE Boy playlist since my first day at school. So admittedly my reaction to finding an equivalent list on his iPod wasn't fully warranted. One of us having this sort of obsessive music collection is one thing but both of us. A word I was not willing to think let alone say out loud flitted through my thoughts and I quickly sent it on its way. It is too soon for such deep emotional declarations, too soon for such permanent thoughts.

I didn't press on any of the songs from the B list instead allowing the D list to continue playing. I placed the small silver rectangle which has given me such insight on the table and resume looking at the book on my lap.

A few minutes later, the music stopped in the middle of a song. I looked up to make sure I hadn't unintentionally knocked it off the table or something. Edward was leaning forward, elbows on his knees; he had the iPod in his hand and was staring at it with an unsure look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I almost whispered; the energy between us tensing and crackling.

"Why'd you stop looking through my music?" He almost whispered back.

I took a moment to try and figure out why this upset him so much. He was fine as I teased him about ABBA. Had I hurt his feelings? Had he read my putting the iPod down as dislike for his other selections? As I wracked my brain to figure out the source of his sadness, a thought suddenly came together. Did he feel that giant L emotions when he listened to his B list? Was he worried I had seen too much, that I was rejecting him somehow by not asking about the list?

"I just wanted to listen to this and look at the books we picked out." I reached my hand out and placed it on his forearm. "Hey, that's all."

He nodded and looked up, his green eyes holding too many emotions for me to focus on just one.

"I wish I could read your mind sometimes." He murmurs placing his other hand on top of mine.

"I wish you could sometimes too. It would make finding the right thing to say a lot easier." I leaned forward and put a kiss on his shoulder before resting my forehead there. "I care so much for you Edward."

He turned and finally smiled before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "I care for you more then you can possibly know." He kissed me again before leaning back into his chair.

The tension had relaxed a little but the air crackled a bit between us. A public coffee shop was not the ideal location for such declarations. The need to touch each other had been building steadily for a couple of weeks and with the voicing of strong feelings the need was practically vibrating.

We both took sips of our drinks and continued with innocent caresses while reading our books. It was nice to just be, relaxed and in our own drama free bubble. I promised myself I would show Edward my iPod tomorrow at school. Maybe then he would stop feeling so unsure of himself. We really were so alike in so many ways.

Em texted to say he was on his way and they would come in. Edward took off to put the books back in the store part while I waited. I was still listening to his iPod and didn't hear anyone approach so I jumped slightly when a firm hand landed on my shoulder.

I expected Edward, or Emmett. The person touching me was neither of those. A cold chill ran up my spine as I stared into the eyes of the last person I would want anywhere near me.


	17. United Front

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all of these toys. I just come and play :)

Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and alerted this story!

My Beta is awesome! Kelly got this chapter back to me on the same day I sent it to her!

FYI! I've put myself up for auction :) I'm participating in the Fandom Gives Back -Eclipse edition, for details check out www thefandomgivesback com/. On the block is your choice of a continuation of any of my current O/S, or an alternate POV of any part of NJAG! All of you asking for some Edward POV here's your chance.

* * *

BPOV

The cold feeling of fear was creeping up my body. I had come so physically far, I was far away from him, or I should have been. The comfort distance had offered me was shattered the instant his hand was on my shoulder.

"James?" My voice was an unsure whisper as I gasped for air.

"Hi B." He had a creepy smile on his face and his eyes danced with evil delight. "How are you?"

The fear started to harden in my veins, quickly turning to anger. I had been too consumed by recovering from my injuries to ever confront him. The anger and disappointment in the person I had depended on for my safety was never released on him.

I took a few deep breaths absorbing the feeling of anger, allowing it to shove the fear out of the way. My hands began to shake and I felt my cheeks redden not in embarrassment for once but in rage. I pushed myself to stand not thinking to be careful of my leg. My shoulders squared I turned a heated gaze to him.

"How. Are. You? That's what you have to say to me?" I almost didn't recognize the ice cold timbre of my voice. "What are you doing here?"

James had backed away when I rose from the chair. His face was a mask of almost amusement, not a single trace of fear while I confronted him. Well he would see that I was not going to back down. I was not going to accept his presence without a fight.

"I'm here with a couple of friends. We're looking at doing some teaching at a new facility; you might know it Legends Climb?" He smiled a little completely ignoring my escalating anger.

I had no retort for him. My mind raced through all the reasons why him being here was so horrible. My friends... my rez boys... my brother, they all climbed there... worked there even. I would not stand by while he held their safety in his hands.

"Jay! Over here!" We both turned to the girl's voice. Jay? Since when was he... Jay?

"Just a second Vicky." He called over to her. She sat down at the table she had obviously found for them and started running her fingers through her long red curls. I watched as she eyed me carefully.

"Jay?" I repeated coldly.

"Just felt like starting new, ya know?" He once again ignored my hostility.

"Yeah I do, although it's hard when bad things from the past taint a new start." I stared straight into his cold blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"James." Emmett's firm brother bear protector voice brought our conversation to a dead stop.

James smirked at me before turning around to face my brother. Cocky bastard. He didn't get a chance to say anything though. Emmett's fist connected cleanly with the side of James' jaw. I had to scramble to move out of the way as James was knocked back towards me. As I straightened I watched as my brother avoided a hit but made a clean rib shot to James' right side.

I was so mesmerized by the two fighting I didn't notice Rosalie until she was pulling me back further away from the two still throwing punches. I turned in time to see Edward running from the bookshop into the cafe portion. He paused for a moment looking at Rose and me before turning to Emmett. The red head, Vicky, had moved from her spot. She was standing hands on hips demanding James tell her what was going on.

Edward managed to pull Emmett away by his waist. He was still trying to land punches and his eyes were blinded with pure hatred of his target.

I knew my brother was capable of such a rage but had never actually been witness to it. As far as I knew this was the first time he had actually hit a real person, his preferred target a punching bag or his feet on pavement.

The redhead had thrown herself at James touching him all over, I suppose trying to assess his injuries. It looked more like she was feeling him up. His eyes were aimed solely on me even as my brother broke from Edwards hold and stalked toward him. His face was a mask of determination that brought fear back to the surface of my mind. One thought was on repeat in my head, _he's not done with me._

Our stare was finally broken as Emmett stepped nose to nose with James.

"Stay. Away. From. Us." He ground through clenched teeth. I could almost see fire spewing from his nose, the words were so heated. His hands were tightly clenched at his sides struggling to keep from hitting James again.

James didn't say anything just wrapped his arm around a very confused girl and moved to leave the shop. On his way he shouldered Emmett and I was sure he would go off on him again but as my evil past left through the coffee shop door my brother blindly walked to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my frame.

I felt his heart racing in his chest as I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. My hand started to run over his head trying to soothe the bear.

"He's gone, I'm ok... He's gone, I'm ok..." I whispered over and over into his shoulder trying to calm him and bring him out of his emotional break.

Finally after a couple of minutes he took a deep breath his hold loosened enough to lower me back to the floor. I felt Edward's hands on my hips lightly steadying me. Emmett finally released me and turned to Rose.

"We need to get out of here." Rose almost whispered giving a pointed look over her shoulder where the barista was standing hands folded across his chest watching with a cordless phone in his hand. He didn't look too happy.

Emmett just nodded and pulled Rose out of the store with him. Edward grabbed our stuff and followed me out holding the door open.

We slid quietly into the back seat of the Jeep where the others waited. The air was thick with different emotions all swirling together.

Emmett was still as stone holding onto the steering wheel. He hadn't turned on the car and made no indication that he planned on doing so soon. I took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder he tensed slightly but didn't say anything.

"Bear? I think Rose should drive." I said quietly not wanting to upset him more. I wasn't saying it out of anger but in his state anything could be misinterpreted.

He let out a huge breath and nodded, his head hanging a little in defeat. At least it seemed he was thinking clearly.

Rose quickly got out and they hugged briefly before climbing back into the car on opposite sides. She wasted no time getting the car moving.

Edward was holding me tightly to his side looking deep in thought his knee bouncing anxiously.

"So that was James?" He asked the car quietly.

"Yep, but seems he's going by Jay now." I said, the cold calm timbre creeping in to my voice a little.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Emmett growled from the front seat.

"He's planning on teaching at Legends." I said cooly. That would not be happening if I had anything to say about it.

"He's what?" Edward finally turned his attention to the conversation.

"That's what he said. He and some friends are here to teach." I repeated not believing the information myself.

"Over my dead body." Emmett growled out.

"The feelings mutual brother bear." I thought on it a moment before a question came to mind. "Did you ever contact Laurent?"

"Yeah I texted him. He never e-mailed or texted back though." I could hear the confusion in Emmett's voice.

"We need to find out what's going on." Rose piped in without taking her eyes off the road.

"We need to talk to Dad." I said flipping open my phone. "Text Laurent Em."

I talked briefly with Dad and filled him in on what had happened. He promised to make a few phone calls and said he would start the paper work on a restraining order against James. I argued that it wasn't necessary. He said he's my Dad first and a cop second and he had to do whatever he could to keep his little girl safe. Well I couldn't very well argue with that so I let him go ahead with it.

Edward hugged me tight when we dropped him at his house. I think he was reluctant to leave me. Thankfully the topic of what happened before they all showed up hadn't been brought up. James had touched me, although fairly innocently, it still had made me uncomfortable. I know Edward would flip out if he knew. Hell, he was already flipping out. I had no doubt that Edward would have gone after James if Emmett hadn't already been throwing punches.

"Call me later, ask your Dad about tomorrow ok?" He whispered into my hair.

I nodded into his shoulder before pulling back for a kiss. I was reluctant to kiss him in front of Emmett but I really needed to feel his lips before leaving for the night. He grinned and slid out of the car waving as he walked up the steps.

We had made plans to go to his house after school. Em had football and no one seemed comfortable with me being home alone. I was planning on sitting in the Cullen's hot tub to give my leg some much needed hydrotherapy. I hadn't been back to the pool in a couple of weeks.

When we dropped Rose off I took my time moving to the front seat. I did not want to see the face sucking going on at her door. Emmett was still emotionally strung out.

His cheeks were all flushed and his lips a deep red when he got back into the car. He was also sporting a glazed over look.

When we got home Dad was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by papers. His face was tense and he was obviously stressed. I carefully went over and hugged him tight. He pulled me in squeezing hard.

"I need you to sign a few things Bells. I talked to a few guys in Port Angeles and Phoenix." He sighed. "Unfortunately a restraining order isn't doable right now. If he doesn't actually threaten you we're stuck."

Emmett slammed the fridge door. "Not a threat? Just because he doesn't say it out loud?"

"Unfortunately, no Emmett." Dad sighed putting a few papers into a neat pile. "But we'll document everything, keep a good paper trail."

We talked for a few more minutes and I signed a statement about today's incident. Fortunately Em had gone upstairs when I mentioned James had put his hand on my shoulder. Dad tensed but didn't comment. He mentioned that I may need to go to Phoenix at some point to give a statement or testify depending on how the investigation went. The officer he talked with said they were gathering evidence on James. He could be charged with negligence causing bodily harm.

I asked him about going to the Cullen's tomorrow after school. Of course I kept it as innocent as possible, citing using their hot tub and homework as the reasons for the visit. He actually seemed relieved that Edward would be with me. Weird.

After calling and letting Edward know everything was a go for tomorrow I fell into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning; flipping the pillow to the cold side repeatedly. Nothing helped and I woke to my alarm feeling out of sorts. The breakfast conversation between me and my brother was nothing more then grunts and one word phrases. It was obvious that Emmett hadn't slept any better.

Two giant coffees later I slid out of the passenger door of the jeep and into Edward's waiting arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and I melted against him relaxing in the feeling of not carrying my own weight for a moment.

Edward's welcoming smile fell into a concerned frown as he ran his fingers over the dark circles under my eyes.

"Rough night?"

I just nodded and we made our way into the building. The rest of the day seemed to drag as I kept a constant flow of caffeine into my system. I'm sure my notes, what few I actually took, won't make any sense. The little buzz of excitement about my after school plans keeping me moving through the day. By the time the final bell rang I was a little jittery. My first genuine smile of the day spreading on my face as Edward waited for me near his car.

"Ready?" He opened my door for me before storing my crutches in the trunk with a smirk, guess I'm not getting those back.

We pulled up and I noticed that none of his family's cars were in the garage. "Where is everyone?"

"Alice is at Jaspers, Dad is working and Mom took off for a buying trip to Seattle and won't be back until late." He smirked again.

"Really? We're all alone?" I smiled back.

"Yep. Whatever shall we do?" He pulled me in for a kiss.

The one kiss turned into a full on grope session against the car leaving us both panting for breath.

"Lets go soak my gimpy self in the hot tub so we can answer truthfully when the parentals ask what we did." I mumbled not really wanting to stick to the plan I had told my Dad.

"Alright, come on." He gave one good head to toe glance at me, probably picturing me with a lot less clothing.

He dropped me and my bag in Alice's room. He had insisted on carrying me up the stairs since he had left my crutches in the car. I quickly got changed not wanting to keep him waiting.

I went into Alice's bathroom wanting to brush my hair into a messy ponytail so it didn't get too wet. Catching a glimpse of myself in her mirror butterflies descended on my stomach. They had little to do with the fact that I was in a bikini. Yes I was more modest than many others my age but I was actually comfortable in the halter style top and boy short bottoms.

The butterflies had everything to do with the fact that Edward had never seen this much of me. Most of our intimate moments had been fully clothed fumbling. He had been shirtless a couple of times and I had been down to just my bra and jeans. Never further than that though and never anything below the waist.

I wrapped an oversized bath towel around me and hobbled into the hall. I still had the brace on to support my leg on the walk to the patio. I dragged my fingers along the wall lightly needing the reassurance of the solid support within my arms reach. I was still fighting the anxiety I felt without the physical support under my arms.

It felt like it took me an hour to get down the stairs. I could hear music coming from the kitchen. I knew Edward would come help me if I called but I needed to try and be more independently mobile. What felt like an hour later I turned the corner into the kitchen.

Holy. Shit. Pretty sure my heart just stopped. Am I breathing. I think I should breath.

Edward was standing at the counter with his back to me, wearing only black board shorts. The muscles in his back flexed and rolled as he chopped fruit. He was barefoot and for some reason his ankles held my attention. Sexy ankles? Really Bella?

I must have made a noise because he dropped the knife and turned moving quickly in my direction with a concerned look on his face.

"You should have called me to help you on the stairs." He placed his hands on my upper arms and kissed me lightly.

"I was fine. I held the railing and went slow." I smiled and reached out to touch his cheek with the palm of my hand.

He brought our snack of fruit, cheese and crackers to the island and we sat in comfortable silence munching away. When it was all gone Edward turned to me with a big goofy grin.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go get wet." He said in that voice that made me need new underwear.

He made sure I was balanced on the floor before moving our dishes to the sink and grabbing a couple of bottles of water.

He climbed in first and I had to avert my gaze. If I looked at him I was likely to spontaneously orgasm. I dropped the towel with my back to him. It was hard to hear over the jets in the hot tub but I'm pretty sure I heard him groan. I sat on the edge to remove my brace and felt his hands barely touch my waist guiding me as I turned around to put my feet in. My entire body sighed as the warm water went to work on my muscles. I closed my eyes at the sensation; the beautiful boy forgotten for a moment.

When I opened them again he had moved to lean back against the side close to me. He turned his head and smiled contentedly. I leaned over and kissed his muscular shoulder.

"You can only wear that suit when we're alone, ok?" He had a twinkle in his eyes which told me he was just teasing.

"Possessive much?" I mumbled rejoicing in the jell-o like feeling my muscles had become.

"Oh... more than you can imagine little girl." He growled into my neck. I felt his hand at me neck, opposite where is mouth was currently attacking, angling me toward him. His fingers slowly dropped to my shoulder and continue down to trace the scar on my arm. It sent tinkles crawling all over my body. His hands fell gently down my rib cage, to the dip of my waist and to my hips. Feeling his fingers on the bare skin so close to my most private area was incredible. His light touch paused as he found the top of the first scar on my leg. His grip tightened and he lifted my leg a little using the water to help hold the weight he continued to drift gently tracing the slight imperfection on my skin. Instead of the usual anger or self-consciousness at such a close scrutiny of my scars, all I felt was adored, cherished and maybe loved.

I knew then that I was perfect in his eyes. That none of what I saw as flaws would ever be anything but a positive in his eyes.

Our kisses had become forceful and needy. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him to me. He shifted me so I was straddling his lap while his hands ran up and down my back. He made sure my leg was at a comfortable angle even while we lost ourselves to the sensation.

"Bedroom, ok?" He panted out between kisses.

I nodded the thought of being so close to naked with him in a bed causing excitement to bubble in my stomach. At the same time the idea of breaking our physical closeness in order to put on the brace and climb the stairs made me reluctant to agree with him.

I gasped slightly when Edward squeezed me to him and practically leapt out of the tub. I tightened my hold around his neck as he repositioned his hands on my butt. I may have groaned a little having his hands so close to where I wanted him to be.

"You ok?" He asked as he walked through the patio doors. I nodded and began attacking his neck with my lips, he in turn left out a groan and I'm pretty sure his steps sped up slightly.

I was so focused on his exposed neck and chest that I was surprised when I was suddenly sitting on his bed. He stood back to look at me with a smirk on his face before dropping to his knees in front of me. He lifted my leg and placed kisses up the length of scar. He placed a few extra kisses on the back of my knee which added to the tightness building in my stomach. When he reached the top of my scar he skipped to my stomach.

I bit my lip to hold in the annoyed groan that threatened to let loose. I didn't have a lot of experience but the thought of Edward's mouth anywhere near my sopping wet panties made me that much more needy.

I must have done something to alert him to my annoyance because he rested his chin on my belly and smirked at me before reaching up and pulling on the tie that held my top around my neck. The top didn't fall and reveal anything but as he went back to kissing up my torso the cups started to fall away exposing more and more of my boobs.

I felt his fingers lightly push the top down, his other hand reaching around and unhooking the lower strap. My top soon lay on the floor next to the bed. He sat back and licked his lips as he took a lingering look at my newly exposed chest. He tightened his hold around my rib cage and moved us both further back on the bed, his knees coming up between mine.

"Beautiful. Absolutely fucking perfect." He mumbled before leaning forward and attacking my mouth again. His hips were perfectly placed, his cock aligned perfectly with where I needed some friction. He linked our fingers and rested them above my head essentially pinning me to the bed. The kisses muted most of the moans escaping from both of us, my nipples rubbing deliciously against his muscular chest. The throb was now an all encompassing ache as I felt myself climbing to my release. From the sounds Edward was making against my lips he was close too. I ground my hips up into him as he pressed further on me. The thin swimwear not providing much of a barrier, it wouldn't take much for him to end up inside me and the thought brought me over the edge. My breath caught as I arched into him digging my fingers into his back. He groaned pressing his forehead to mine as we both road out our climaxes.

When we both caught our breath he gently kissed my cheek and released my hands. Rolling over to his side, he left no space between us one of his legs still pinning me to the bed. He lazily dragged his finger around my stomach and boobs, while I ran my fingers through his hair. It was perfect and for a few moments I was a normal happy carefree 17 year old. The concerns and fear that had been brought back to my life yesterday all but forgotten.

EmPOV

"Jake, man. I know you're still stewing over the Bella situation but could you call me back. It's really fucking important." I left the fourth message in a little over an hour.

Laurent hadn't responded to my text from yesterday. It was a little concerning that he wasn't getting back to me considering he had been sending me messages for the last couple of months trying to get me to contact him.

I booted up my laptop deciding on sending him an e-mail. I really needed some fucking answers. Why the hell James was here of all places being the biggest one. I was really concerned that he had in a way followed us. It was no secret in Phoenix that we were coming here to live with Dad. The plans had been set up long before Bella's injury.

I swivelled my desk chair around rubbing my hands through my hair and down my face in frustration.

"It'll be alright baby." Rose's hands came to rest on my wrists pulling my hands away from my face.

"I'm not so sure Rosie. The cocky bastard can't stay away from her." I grumbled.

Rose had come to watch my practice then we came back here to study. She had her books spread out on my bed and had been writing a paper while I tried to sort through the fuckery of James' appearance.

I know Bella was freaking out because James had mentioned that he would be working at the same club all our friends went to. That's why I started with Jacob. I could at least let them know that "Jay" was the same guy who hurt Bella. That would be enough for the guys to keep him from working at Legends. It may push them further though if they were to, say, meet him in a dark alley.

The guys had always been protective of lil sis. She was the only girl in our group, the little sister of all seven of us. It damn near killed them when she got hurt, the fact that they were so far away and couldn't do anything but offer words of support over the phone or letters.

I tried Jacob once more and left a fifth message when it was just his voice mail again.

"Damn it." I scrolled through my contacts finally finding Quil.

"Hey Em! Out of the doghouse yet?" Quil chuckled into the phone. Too bad I was going to ruin his happy mood.

"Yeah, actually. How are you?" I asked distractedly trying to find the words to tell him who he might be working with.

"I'm ok. But you sound like shit." He didn't mince words which I appreciated.

"Actually we have a major situation going on right now." I took a deep breath steadying myself for having to say this shit out loud. I felt Rose's arms go around my neck as she curled up in my lap. She played with the short hair behind my ears as I continued. "Do you know a Jay?"

"Yeah man, he's a new instructor at Legends. Why?" He sounded so happy. I knew they were short staffed and needed the help. But James wouldn't be that help if I had anything to say about it.

"That's what I thought. Look that guy... it's James." I managed to get out squeezing Rose a little tighter.

"James? Like negligent fucker who almost killed Bells, James?" He rushed out obviously getting worked up over the information.

"Yeah man. The one and only." I went on for five minutes filling him in on everything that happened on Sunday. I also mentioned that Jacob wasn't answering my calls.

"I'm going to call Alistair he own Legends. We can't let this guy get his hands on our equipment. I promise he won't be working in Port Angeles Emmett."

"Thanks man. If you see Jacob could you tell him to call me?" I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"Yeah man. Not sure what his problem is but I'll let him know what's going on and have him call you."

We say our good-byes and hang up. I relax into Rose pulling her face up to mine with my fingers threaded into her hair.

"Better?" She mumbles against my lips.

"A little. I'm still uncomfortable with him being so close. But maybe if he can't get a job teaching then he'll leave." She nods at my comment. We manage to actually study until dinner time.

Last night Bella came home all happy and spacey. If I didn't know better I'd say she was on something. Somewhere safely in the back of my head I realized it probably had to do with the fact she spent time alone with Edward at his house. I stop that train of thinking before it can go any further. Any thought of their physical relationship was not a good idea, speculation or not.

Tonight she was making fish and chips for everyone. She even made mushy peas. Lil sis is fucking awesome in the kitchen. She'll try anything if she thinks we'll like it. And unlike our Mom, sis's experiments are actually edible!

I pulled Rose into the kitchen where Bella, Edward and Charlie were already sitting at the table. We joined them passing the food around until everyone had a good helping on their plate. Edward was pushing the peas around and scrunching up his nose. I may have laughed a bit.

"Did you get a hold of Jacob?" Bella asks eating a forkful of fish loaded with homemade tartar sauce.

"Nope, I talked to Quil. He said 'Jay' has been around for a couple of weeks, he's going to talk to the owner of the Club and have James gone." I mumbled still not happy with our former best friend.

"I'll give him a call too. Can't hurt." Charlie mumbled after finishing his food. He got up and quietly left the kitchen.

"Should I call Jacob?" Bella asked looking at her lap, she sounded so sad and I know that she was worried about her friend.

"I'm not so sure he'd answer lil sis." She just nodded and started cleaning up, a concerned looking Edward following behind to help her.

I don't think she even realized how well she was walking without the crutches. She was almost back to where she had been before the incident with Lauren.

"Why don't we drive out to LaPush? If he's not answering his phone... maybe he'd answer the door?" Rose whispered right next to my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

I had to contain the shiver her proximity was causing. I'll never get over how completely she has figured out Bella and I, she knew to not let my sister hear of us going to LaPush. I nod and discretely go to tell Charlie our plans. He's fine with us going but gives a ten o'clock curfew. Understandable it is a Wednesday night.

"Why do you think he's ignoring you?" Rose asks quietly trying to understand the situation.

"I'm not sure, really. I know he's not happy with Bella's relationship with Edward. In fact he doesn't have anything good to say about him. He's probably just steamed that I'm ok with it." I grab her hand and she leans over and puts her head on my shoulder.

"But you've been friends for so long. It's kind of immature of him."

"I agree but I think he's lost sight of the friendship. He's too busy focusing on how much Bella's grown up." I all but growl the last bit. I may be ok with her current relationship but that doesn't mean I'm alright with guys ogling my sister.

We pull up to the house on the rez. It's an old red clap board building that's seen better days. Probably doesn't get much fixing up with Billy being in a wheelchair. The lights are on in Jacob's garage so I'm assuming that's where he is. I grab onto Rose's hand. If anything is going to prevent a fight it's her.

I can hear Nine Inch Nails playing at full volume. I squeeze Rose's hand and leave her standing watching me as I walk around the edge of the garage. I listen carefully for any sound of tools running and not hearing any over the music I continue. The breaker is tucked behind a panel on the side and it only takes me a moment to flip it off and back on.

It has the desired effect the music stopped as a string of profanities come flying out of the open door. Jacob.

"Hey look who I found." I say calmly entering the garage. I'm going for a friendly non-agressive voice as I approach him.

"Yeah ya found me, tell me what you want and then go away." He grumbles focusing on the car parts littering the floor.

"I left you a bunch of messages. It's important for you to know what is going on." I'm kinda shocked that my voice holds.

"Is Edward still around?" He says the name with such disgust.

"Yeah he is. I'm not getting into that with you right now though." I take a breath willing myself to push that fight away for now. "We have bigger problems believe it or not."

He turns to me with a questioning look finally clueing in that I wasn't just here for fun. I take a few minutes to fill him in on everything. I try hard to not mention anything about Edward, but it gets difficult when I'm telling him about the bookstore stuff. I watch him tense up but he manages to keep himself under control.

"I know you climb there, and the younger guys listen to you. Just don't let him near anyone ok? Bella was more freaked out at the possibility of someone else getting hurt than the fact that he was right there in front of her." I roll my eyes at her misguided concern. "I didn't like the way he was looking at her, it was creepy."

He chuckles lightly before responding "Yeah that sounds like Bells. I'll talk to the guys. You said you already talked to Quil?" I nod confirming with him. "Good, he spends more hours there than anyone he'll make sure James doesn't get near anyone."

Rose has been quiet the entire time gripping my hand tightly. "I guess we should be going, it's getting late." I smile down at her and turn putting my arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing to keep Bells safe? She could come hang here." Jacob asks.

Now I'm really torn. As much as I know she would be safe and probably have an awesome time hanging out with Jacob and the guys, there's a big problem. Edward couldn't come. This could stir up some serious shit. So I go for the whole non-commitment answer.

"I'll talk to her. You should think about answering your phone Jake."

He nods and waves as we leave. I feel a bit better but nothing has really been resolved with the Edward situation.


	18. Heal and Hurt

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns these amazing characters. I just play in her world

Thank you to my awesome Beta Kelly She got this back to me incredibly fast!

I'm up for auction. If you're interested in another POV from NJAG (a little Edward perhaps?) or a continuation of any of my current o/s. Even if you'd like to have me write something new. All information is on www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/ .

* * *

EmPOV

_No, no, no, no. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, fear boiling in my chest and making it hard to breathe as I tried to run faster and faster. I could hear the screams; horrified voices calling for me. Rose, Edward, Jasper, even Alice's voice. But not the one voice I was listening for. The voice that would tell me she was ok. I finally reached the group of people all standing in a circle, their backs facing me. I couldn't see what they were looking at. I recognized the boys from La Push as well as my school friends. Practically enemies brought together. _

_Over my shoulder, I heard a laugh. No, not a laugh; a dark chuckle full of menace. I turned away from my friends and saw the grinning face of James standing off to the side. Vicky and Laurent were standing guard at his side. _

_Jacob's calm voice spoke over my shoulder. "It's too late Em; we were too late to help her." He turned back taking his place in the circle. I pushed my way between Jasper and Edward. They both moved to give me space but said nothing. In the middle of the circle lay a crumbled form. The long dark hair covered her face and most of her arm. But there was blood pooling out from under her..._

I woke in a cold sweat and shivering not from cold but from fear. I had been having nightmares all week but not that bad since moving from Phoenix. Maybe I should be going to see a therapist instead of just driving Bella to her appointment.

I got out of bed and took a long hot shower. The dream had left me shaken and tense. The warm water helped to loosen my shoulders a bit.

Bella kept giving me strange looks over breakfast. She always knew when I had a nightmare. She knew I wouldn't tell her what it was about so she didn't ask.

"Your appointment is at four, right?" I asked as we grabbed our school bags.

"Yep. We'll have to go straight there."

I stood next to the Jeep waiting for Rose. Still feeling a little off from the dream I had. She pulled up in her red BMW and got out looking like a walking goddess. She was smiling brightly as she walked around the back, settling her bag on her shoulder. She was almost to me when her smile fell into a concerned frown. I must look like crap.

"Hi" She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek pulling me close. "You ok?" She asked quietly closer to my ear.

"Just had a bad dream..." Great now I sound like a wimp. "I would have slept better with you in my bed." I winked and gave her a small smile.

She smirked but her eyes told me that she wasn't buying my humor. We would have to talk about my night later.

By third period, I was a fucking zombie. I'm pretty sure I looked like a bobble head in my seat. I willed myself out of my seat at the end of class, promising my legs caffeine if they cooperated.

"Bear!" I almost fell turning toward the voice. A giggling Bella was standing beside the door of my class with Edward close at her side.

I frowned not seeing what was so funny about my zombie behaviour. The only thing saving her from a tickle or noogie was the fact that she was holding a huge steaming coffee in her hand.

"Oh thank fuck, you read my mind lil sis." I scooped the glorious caffeine and took a massive sip, only regretting it a little when it burned my tongue.

"You looked like a space cadet this morning. Thought you'd need the upper." She shrugged as we started walking to the caf.

I realized my brain had completely gone to sleep when it took me half the lunch period to realize Bella wasn't using her crutches.

"Aren't you missing something lil sis?" I asked with what I'm sure was a huge goofy grin. I knew I probably looked incredibly stupid for not noticing earlier but what the-fuck-ever. This was a huge deal!

"Welcome to the land of the living Bear. I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up and notice that I left them in the Jeep when we got to school this morning." She smiled back and popped a French fry in her mouth.

The rest of the day went a little smoother. Well after I got a second giant coffee. I needed a good four or five solid hours of sleep but that couldn't happen any time soon.

"Em, I can get Edward to drive me if you need to just go home." Bella said looking concerned as we walked to the Jeep after school.

"I'm ok Bells. The coffees woke me up. I just need a good night's sleep." I mumbled the last bit half hoping she didn't hear me.

"Don't we all. Dr. Cullen said you could probably come in for part of my session..." She trailed off and I knew what she wasn't saying. I could come in and mention that I have nightmares about what happened.

The jock in me wanted to say 'Hell no' I'm not sharing shit with any shrink. But the brother in me knew I needed to do something. I couldn't watch out for Bella or Rose if I wasn't looking after myself.

Bella was looking a little green by the time we got to the Doctor's office. I could feel my own anxiety building over the idea of repeating every detail to a stranger. The fact that James was in the same town as us only caused that anxiety to quadruple.

Bella went up and signed in at reception. We took seats in the waiting room. She pulled out a book and plugged in to her iPod. Typical Bella turtling behaviour, she was losing herself for a few minutes. Normally I would bug her to talk to me or play silly games to pass the waiting time. Today I stayed quietly beside her, knowing she needed this break from the reality of what was about to happen.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse holding a clipboard poked her head out a door off the waiting room. I quickly nudge Bells because even I can hear the music through her headphones. She looks up and her eyes go wide as she notices the nurse. Oh shit, please don't let her have a panic attack out here.

I lean in to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Deep breaths, remember to breathe lil sis. I'll be waiting right here." I stand up in front of her and help pull her to stand. I pull her into a quick hug before she shuffle steps over to the nurse.

I slump back in the chair trying to calm my own breathing. I close my eyes willing away all the images that threaten to eat at me while she's in there.

I must have dozed off because I wake to a shake of my arm and a voice asking "Emmett Swan?" When I finally open my eyes and nod, she continues "The Doctor would like you to join your sister's session."

I jump up eager to see Bella for myself. I follow the nurse down the hall to a door that was sitting open a little bit. The nurse smiles at me before pushing the door open for me. I actually have to take a deep breath before I'm able to get my feet to move. I have no idea what shape Bells will be in.

A nicely dressed women about the same size as Bella stands from a chair and approaches me holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Dr. Snow. Please have a seat." She shakes my hand and gestures toward a couch.

Bella is tucked into one corner; her good leg folded under her and her other leg stretched out. Her eyes are blood shot but she doesn't look half as bad as I had imagined she might. She gives me a little smile and reaches a hand out to me. I let her pull me down to sit beside her. She doesn't let go of my hand but turns her attention back to the doctor.

"So Emmett, how are you?" Dr. Snow sits in an arm chair with a notebook on her lap watching me carefully.

"I-I'm ok." I stutter. Damn I never stutter.

"Your sister is concerned for you. She mentioned that you are not sleeping very well." The doctor looks at Bella then back to me.

I take a deep breath and Bella squeezes my hand. Well shit I'm not gonna make Bella a liar.

"She's right. I haven't been sleeping well." I rub the back of my neck with my free hand and give Bells hand a squeeze.

"Any particular cause for the sleep issues that you can think of?" She asks while scribbling something on her notepad.

I look at Bells and she smiles and gives a well go on look. "I've been having nightmares again." I barely whisper out and am surprised when the doctor responds immediately.

"Again? You've had these problems before?"

"I, uh, had some pretty brutal nightmares right after Bella's injury. But they went away after a couple of weeks."

"Is it the same nightmare played over again or are they always different?" She's furrowing her brow and watching me closely.

"Uh the... uh ones before... in, in the summer were always the same." I swallow and really have trouble getting the next part out. "Now they're different."

I look over at lil sis she's looking really tired and like she's had enough emotional talk for the day. I really don't want the doctor to ask me to describe the dream. Lil sis has enough shit to deal with.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. Bella is scheduled to come for weekly sessions. I would really like you to have your own scheduled time, Emmett. Is that alright?"

Bella is squeezing the shit out of my hand and leans into my shoulder. "I think it's a good idea Bear." She whispers so only I hear.

I nod at her and turn to Doctor Snow. "Yeah, yeah that sounds fine."

"That's great. Now before you leave, I'm going to give you both prescriptions. Bella and I have already discussed hers. Emmett yours is just a mild sedative. Hopefully a few decent nights sleep will help you to function a little better, and we'll talk more next week."She passed a small white paper to each of us and opened the door.

We were both quiet getting into the car. I could feel the tension in my body, every muscle and tendon on high alert as if a threat was looming over the car. I'm sure all this therapeutic talking will help in the long run but for now... it's doing shit all. My mind was running all over the place and I couldn't focus in on anything. Bella had curled up as best she could in the front seat and her hair was hanging around her shutting everything out.

I had zoned out so much that the sign welcoming us to Forks surprised me. I headed straight for the pharmacy not bothering to ask Bella if she wanted to stop or not. She needed to fill the prescriptions the doctor gave her. Whether she took them or not would be another thing, we'd deal with it once we got home.

"You comin' in?" I asked quietly. I must have startled her because she lifted her head quickly and looked around like she didn't know where she was.

"Oh shit" She whispered before looking at me. "I'm so sorry Em, I totally zoned out."

"It's ok; I wasn't much for talking on the drive either."

After dropping our orders off, we wandered around while the pharmacist was filling them. I didn't want to have to come back. Walking down the junk food aisle, I thought up a good plan for de-stressing after our appointment.

"Hey what's your boy up to tonight?" I dropped two bags of nacho chips into my basket.

"Nothing, why?" She smiled the first real smile since we left school; maybe this is a good plan.

"Why don't we have him and Rose come over for a movie night? We can load up on junk food and just hang out."

"That sounds perfect Bear. Thank you." I knew the thank you was for more then just a good idea. She was thanking me for accepting Edward and thinking to have him around to support her.

BPOV

I texted Edward and Rose on the short drive home. I was really hopeful that they would be able to come over. Emmett and I both needed the distraction. Both responded quickly to say that they would be over in a little bit.

I made Emmett carry in the bag of junk food. I wasn't using the crutches but my balance wasn't great and I didn't want to risk a fall. I went straight to the kitchen and mixed together a quick creamy salsa dip. I covered it in aluminum foil and put it at the back of the fridge so Emmett wouldn't find it before the others got here. I warmed up tuna melts for both of us in hopes it would prevent my oaf of a brother from digging into the movie snacks early.

"You read my mind lil sis." Em sat down and stuffed half the large sandwich in his mouth. "I thought I ate all of these yesterday?" He looked at the food puzzled.

"I made double and hid them before you got home from football last night." I commented quickly taking normal sized bites. If I wasn't finished before him, I risked him stealing what was left of mine.

I knew it! As soon as his last bite was in his mouth, he looked at my plate and frowned.

"Not this time Brother Bear. Not this time." I stood up and put the dishes away just as there was a knock on the door.

I heard Rose's voice greeting my brother so I continued plating a selection of stuff I had baked over the last week plus the dip, chips and candy we bought today.

I jumped two feet in the air when strong arms grabbed me around the waist. "Holy shit!" I grabbed my throat trying to catch my breath as my brain finally registered Edward's familiar hold.

"Sorry Bells, I thought you heard me come in." He brushed my hair over my shoulder and planted a few kisses there; I immediately shivered which only encouraged him. "How are you?"

"Other than scared shitless..." I looked over my shoulder at him before answering honestly. "It went fine, for a first session, I think."

"That's good." He moved to stand beside me leaning against the counter so he could look at me while I worked. "Did she talk to Emmett?"

I nodded while dumping baby carrots onto the tray of veggies. "Can we talk more about this later? I kind of need tonight to just process."

"Yeah, of course." He said leaning in and placing his hand on my neck to pull me close so we were nose to nose. "Thank you for telling me what you need tonight. It makes it so much easier." He kissed me and leaned back. "Now what can I carry?"

I pointed at the trays of veggies and chips. He grabbed them smirking once at me before going into the living room. My God, that boy's smirk never fails to cause my girlie bits to shiver.

I shook my head and turned on the coffee maker before going to join Edward on the couch.

Two hours later, we were part way into the second movie, sipping coffee and nibbling sweets. Edward and I were curled up on the couch covered in a cozy blanket. Rose and my brother were entwined on the recliner under a second blanket, which I was kind of glad because Rose was looking mighty happy and I didn't need to know where Em's hands were.

We all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Actually calling it a knock isn't right; a bang would be more appropriate. Emmett slid Rose off of his lap gently and walked cautiously to the door. We all knew Dad wouldn't need to knock and the run in with James had us all on edge. The banging was getting louder, Edward moved out from under me sensing something was off and followed a few feet behind my brother. Rose and I just looked at each other and stayed where we were, knowing the boys would get pissed if we tried to investigate with them.

Emmett's voice brought my attention back to what was happening at the door "What the fuck? Jacob?"

Jacob? Why would Jacob come here? He hadn't answered any of my many calls this week so why show up like this?

"I have to see her." I heard Jacob's voice but it sounded off.

"Like hell you do. You smell like a fucking brewery." Emmett's voice was raised and I could just see him blocking Jacob's advance into the house.

"Jus gotta talk t'her." The slurring of his speech was more pronounced now that I knew he was drunk. I stood up and followed the path the boy's had taken to the door. Edward was standing off to the side just watching, obviously ready to jump in if necessary. Em was filling the doorway with his large frame preventing Jacob from even getting one toe in the door.

"Let me talk to him Bear." I used his nickname hoping to calm him down a little. He didn't need this after the stress of today.

"Bella?" Edward looked freaked out. I don't think he had noticed me before I spoke.

"Not a good idea right now." Emmett said without turning his head. He obviously wasn't going to take his eyes off Jacob any time soon.

"I not leaving until I talk her." Jacob was seriously drunk. I needed to get him gone before Charlie came home. Speaking of which, how the hell did he get here?

"It's fine Bear. He's too far gone to do anything." Emmett turned a little and nodded obviously realizing I was right.

He moved to the side of the door just enough for me to slide in beside me. He wasn't about to move further away from me and I appreciated it.

"How did you get here Jacob?" He had one hand on the door frame propping himself up. His head was hanging down and he had a hell of a time lifting it enough to look at me after I spoke.

"I walked." He laughed a bit lifting the bottle in his other hand to his lips. "I walked and drank."

I turned my head a little but didn't take my eyes off Jake. "Em? Call Quil and Embry to come get him." I whispered crossing my fingers Jacob wouldn't hear me in his drunk-as-a- skunk state.

Em nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I saw him scroll through his contacts but then he handed the phone to Edward who walked into the kitchen. I could hear him talking almost immediately.

"Jake?" I almost whispered. The sight of him in this state was killing me. Why would he do this? Sure we'd all had a few beers here and there but this was drinking to get drunk; not how my friend would normally act.

He almost lifted his head again but it wasn't working for him. I nudged Em and he grabbed Jacob under the arms and moved him back to one of the chairs on the front porch. I moved and sat beside him while Emmett stood close.

"Jake? What happened?" He rested his head on the back of the chair and rolled it to look me in the eyes.

"You don't want me." It was the first clear sentence he'd managed since Em opened the door.

"What do you mean? We're friends. Of course I want you around." I was puzzled at what I had done to drive him to do something like this.

"No. You want Cullen." He spat Edward's name like it was something horrible. The light bulb went off in my head as I finally understood him.

"I still want you as a friend Jacob. I will always love you, as a friend." I was trying to sound confident but watching him sit here passed the point of drunk was getting to me.

"S'not the same." He was back to slurring.

I looked at Em but he was having a silent conversation with Edward at the door.

"Jacob, I still need you. I want my friend back." I stood realizing whatever I said wasn't going to matter when he woke up in the morning. We would have to sit and have a talk when he was sober.

"Hey we're talkin', you don get ta walk away."

For as drunk as I thought he was, the boy moved damn fast. Before I realized it, I had been pulled back to the door and was securely in Edward's arms. I turned just in time to see Jacob go ass over tea kettle down the five steps and landing hard on the walkway. Emmett quickly ran down to check on him.

"He's fine. Passed out cold but no blood or bumps." Em plopped down on the ground beside our now unconscious friend.

I tightened my hands on Edward's which were securely wrapped around my waist. I began to walk forward and pulled him down to sit with me on the steps. He grabbed my hand and held it in both of his.

"I take it this isn't normal behaviour for Jacob?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, no. I doubt he's ever really been drunk." I stared at the limp form of my best friend. The term brought a lump to my throat. Was he still my best friend? Could we ever move beyond this as long as I was with Edward?

If I was honest with myself, the answer was no. Whether Edward is in the picture or not wasn't the problem really. The problem came with Jacob's apparent feelings toward me. I would never be able to return them. I had no feelings beyond close friendship, a brotherly devotion. He obviously felt his feelings were stronger than that. I didn't think our relationship would be able to survive this impasse. He would always be pushing, trying to convince me to feel something I didn't.

I shook my head free of my internal debate as headlights flashed turning onto our street. I knew from the engine it was Quil's car.

It didn't take long for Quil and Embry to come to their friend's side. Quil came up and hugged me and shook Edward's hand. Their greeting surprised me. After Jacob's attitude at the mere mention of Edward, I had assumed all the rez boys felt the same. I made a mental note to ask Edward about it later.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We didn't know he was this bad when he walked out this afternoon."

"It's alright. Just make sure he gets home, please look after him." My voice was starting to shake, all the emotions from today coming crashing down.

"We will Bells. I called his Dad and told him he was busy working on my car and would crash on my couch. Hopefully we've kept him out of trouble, for now."

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I watched as his russet skin reddened slightly as he smiled turning to help Embry and Emmett get an unconscious Jacob into the back of the car.

"Well this day has gone to shit." Emmett mumbled, walking back up the stairs where we were still sitting. Rose had come to stand in the door after Edward came back. She joined us out on the porch.

I could feel the heaviness in my chest. I knew my breathing was picking up. I just didn't have the energy to try and slow it down. I felt my hands start to shake. I could hear voices but I couldn't force my brain to figure out what they were saying.

Suddenly I was being moved. Someone was holding my hands. Another was rubbing my back.

I forced myself to take a deep breath. Just one. I needed to take a breath.

"Bella, you need to take this." I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. Realizing my eyes were squeezed shut, I worked on opening them up.

My brother's face was right in front of me. He was holding a glass of water and two little pills. I started shaking my head. I wanted to do this on my own. I didn't need the drugs.

"What are they?" I recognized Edward's soft voice from behind me. I didn't register the answer.

"Bells, Baby, you need to take the pills." Edward's voice was right in my ear whispering calmly. I started shaking my head back and forth unable to find my voice.

"Lil sis, they'll help. Just try them this time. So much has happened today..." Em trailed off. I forced myself to meet his eyes.

The concern I saw on his face nearly broke me. I turned a little and found Edward's green eyes and the stress lines around them matched Emmett's.

I took a deep breath and reached for the drugs. Quickly slamming them back, the voice in my head on repeat; I need to do this for them... I need to do this for them...


	19. Realizations

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer created and owns all rights to the world of twilight. I just come for a visit and mess her stuff up.

Thank you to my Beta Kelly :)

I am participating in the Fandom Gives Back Auction! Please some one bid on me! If you're interested in an Edward POV of NJAG or a continuation of any of my current o/s or if you have an idea for a new o/s you'd like me to write, come and bid! It all starts June 26, check out www(dot)fandomgivesback(dot)com for more details!

* * *

BPOV

"Here." I placed my iPod into his palm.

"What's this?" He grinned grabbing onto my hand.

"You showed me yours, now I'm showing you mine." I sassed at him, trying to lighten the anxiety I felt at sharing this part of me.

He cupped my cheek in his empty hand and placed a kiss on my cheek before turning to go to his last class. I had waited until the end of biology so he didn't have the chance to look at it while I was right in front of him.

I don't know why I was embarrassed. The headings for my playlists would leave him curious I'm sure. They were vaguer than his; not as easy to guess.

Emmett had football and Edward had track after school. As much as I wanted to plant myself on the bleachers and watch them, I needed to go home.

I was finally beginning to feel a little stronger physically. Actually surpassing the point I had been to when the incident with Lauren happened. I needed to get home and do my routine. Weights would be out because I had no spotter. My chest tightened a bit at the passing thought that normally I would call Jacob on a night like this.

No. Today had been a good day and Jacob, or thoughts of him, were not going to wreck it.

Alice gave me a ride home in Edward's car after school. They had played musical cars and between Em, Edward, and Jasper, everyone had a ride. She rambled on about the Halloween dance at school next week. My mind wandered over the last six weeks. So much had changed. Moving to Forks had turned out completely different from how I thought it would.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar after changing into yoga pants and a tank top. I had to use an actual CD because my iPod was with Edward.

I let myself daydream of his possible reactions while I moved through a basic yoga routine.

Fifteen...sixteen... seventeen. The door opened interrupting my counting of the pose. I looked up expecting Edward or Emmett even though it was early. I paused realizing it was Charlie's eyes looking back at me through the mirror in front of me. The look on his face made my stomach drop.

"Hey Bells." He sighed out moving to sit behind me on the weight bench. We kept eye contact in the mirror. "How's it going today?"

"Fine, Dad. How's your day going?" It was obvious from his facial expression that something was going on.

"I just got back from Billy's place." He straightened his moustache with his fingers nervously before continuing. "Did you see Jacob this week?"

I sat up unsure of how to respond. As much as I disagreed with Jacob's recent behaviour, I didn't want to get him into trouble. I hadn't heard from him since Thursday when he showed up here out of his mind drunk. I decided to answer as honestly as possible without giving Jacob up completely.

"Yeah, he came by on Thursday night, why?" I maintained eye contact with Charlie.

"Billy says he's been running off... staying out all night. Not his usual behaviour." Charlie looked frustrated; he always treated Jacob as another son. "He's worried about him."

"I'm not sure what to say Dad. Jacob and I haven't been exactly getting along lately."

"I know. Just thought I'd ask. If you see him or hear anything, let me know, ok?" He stood to leave. "You're looking good Bella."

"Thanks Dad." My face flamed red as he left. It was rare that Charlie complimented someone so openly.

Charlie insisted at dinner that Em and I both take the medication Dr. Snow had prescribed. He rarely pulled the "Dad" tone so we both co-operated.

I put on comfy pj's and crawled into bed immediately after taking the sleep aid. I had taken them before and knew I would be knocked out quickly.

"La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Elmo's World... La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Elmo's World."

What. The. Fuck.

I rolled onto my back, every muscle and joint aching. Damn drugs. I doubt I had moved all night. But I did sleep and that was the point.

"La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Elmo's World... La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. Elmo's World."

Damn Pixie is phoning me at... I looked over my shoulder at the clock and cursed a few choice words when I focused on the green 6:30 flashing on the clock.

"This better be good." I grumbled into my phone after finally managing to push the call button.

"Bring an overnight bag to school." She blurted out. Well at least she's not beating around the bush at this insane time of day.

"Ok, but I'll need a little more info." I sat up pushing my hair off my face.

"Everyone is invited to our house tonight for a movie and game night. Mom is calling your Dad in a little bit..." She continued to ramble on but I was stuck on the fact that I would be sleeping in Edward's house, all night.

"Ok Alice. If I'm going to be ready for school in time and pack a bag, I'd better go. We're going straight to your house after school?"

"Yep. See you in a couple of hours. I'm going to call your brother now."

I swear I could hear her evil grin loud and clear. I hung up but sat in bed waiting for the bear to be woken.

I was not disappointed.

"Alice? What the fuck? It is god damn 6:45 fucking o'clock. This better be motherfucking life-or-death important, fairy girl." I heard him bellowing through the thin wall between our rooms.

Laughing to myself, I packed a bag and got to the shower before Emmett. He was going to be beyond grumpy until he consumed some caffeine.

Edward grabbed me out of the passenger door as soon as the Jeep parked. This was becoming a habit of his and I can't say that I minded. He was sporting a goofy grin and I'm sure my smile matched.

"You're staying at my house tonight." He stated against my lips.

"So I heard" He set me down and we continued to talk on our way into the building.

I swear the day was moving slower than any day had ever. Each class seemed to drag on and on and on. I realized at lunch that it was because I was actually looking forward to spending time with these people; that our friendship was more than superficial. Friends had always come and gone around Emmett and I. The connection I felt to this group of people was new and I couldn't help but embrace it.

"Emmett! Bella's coming in my car." I heard Edward yell out to the parking lot from behind me before his arm landed on my shoulder. My brother waved and he and Rose got into the Jeep.

"I am, am I?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yep. We're in charge of the food." He smiled back, unlocking the Volvo and opening my door.

We pulled into the Safeway parking lot a few minutes later. I was tugging at the brace under my jeans trying to move it back into position as it had shifted a bit during the day.

"You should ask Dad about taking that thing off." Edward commented after he opened my door.

"I'm not sure if my leg is strong enough for that yet." I mumbled using his offered hand to hoist myself out of the passenger's seat.

"Are you kidding me? You have been working like crazy with your therapy. Just talk to him ok?" Edward pleaded with me as we walked into the store and grabbed a cart.

"Ok what should we get?" I made an obvious topic change so he would drop it.

"You have to make that dip; the one with salsa in it." He looked like a little kid asking for a chocolate bar.

It didn't take long to load the cart with every kind of junk food imaginable. Before long we were parking in front of the Cullen's house, and Emmett was running like a doofus out the door to help carry bags.

"Emmett, can you not act like a complete idiot while we're here? Please?" I begged.

"I'll try lil sis, but you know that's a mighty big request you're makin'" He called back.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen, quickly putting together a couple of dips with the help of Edward. We moved in the kitchen seamlessly, passing items without ever getting in each other's way. Every day I was more convinced that I had found something bigger then a high school romance. That our relationship was bigger than our teen personalities could handle. But there was time, lots of time to think about it, to let whatever this is develop on its own.

Jasper and Emmett were already in a heated battle of Guitar Hero when we finished in the kitchen. Alice and Rose were perched on a small couch painting each other's toe nails, their legs somehow tangled together to allow each other access.

"Pick a color. I'm almost finished Rose's and I'll paint yours next." Alice said nodding toward a box full of nail polish without taking her eyes away from her work. I carefully lowered myself to the floor beside where they were sitting and pulled the box into my lap. Edward had joined the boys and was deep in concentration.

I picked a dark purple and soon Alice was curled up at my feet painting my toes. The boys finished their game and we filled the coffee table with snacks and put on a movie. After a pretty heated debate between Alice and I, we finally settled on the new Alice in Wonderland. Really I won because I'm bigger and I may have distracted her with permission to paint little flowers and stuff on my toes.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came in from having dinner out and talked with us for a while. Once they were confident in our sleeping arrangements, they said goodnight and headed upstairs. We had promised that girls would be in Alice's room and boys in Edward's. For our first sleepover as a group, we would be good.

The others had said goodbye to their significant other; only Edward and I were left in the hall. He pinned me up against the wall, one hand on my neck the other on my waist.

"Tonight was a lot of fun." He whispered gently.

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip. He was so close I could only see his eyes.

"I don't want you to sleep in there." He leaned in brushing his lips against mine.

The kiss deepened and his arms tightened around me. I could feel the coolness of the wall through my shirt. He moved to my neck sucking and kissing down to my collarbone. I was pulling him tighter to me and trying really hard not to moan loudly in reaction to what he was doing. His hand was slowly making its way up my ribcage under my shirt when his door opened at the end of the hall.

We both turned slowly still frozen in place. The door was only open a foot or so and my brother was standing with his hand over his eyes. He kind of looked like he might puke.

"Uh, guys, I'm not gonna look... just gonna pretend like your shaking hands or some shit... but you've been out here a while... and, uh... I don't want us to get in trouble with Doc and the Missus." Emmett took a huge breath and shook his head a bit. "I'm gonna close the door and go to bed now."

Emmett backed away and closed the door. Edward and I almost fell to the floor laughing.

"D-did you s-see his face?" I gulped down some air. "I thought for sure he was going to puke."

"I guess he's right though." Edward stole one more kiss before stepping away from me. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I turned and grabbed the door knob for Alice's room. "Goodnight."

He smiled and backed away toward his room. I knew I would have amazing dreams.

EmPOV

What the fuck is that?

I felt something else touch my face and swatted at it.

Seriously what the fuck?

I opened my eyes and the only thing I could see was blue. Blue like the sky on a stormy day. The blue eyes were smiling, maybe even sparkling a bit. Rosalie?

I quickly grabbed her around the waist and tossed her down on the air mattress I used to sleep on. She was giggling and grabbing at my shoulders.

"Good Morning." I mumbled a bit before latching on to her mouth. The idea of waking up to Rose's smiling face not doing justice to the reality of it.

"Good Morning to you too." She managed to say once I let her up for air. "Everyone is downstairs already."

"What? I'm missing breakfast?" I looked around and sure enough the other guys were gone. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I need food."

She laughed while lying on my bed watching me pull on some clothes. As I finished pulling my t-shirt on, she finally stood and tossed what looked like a wet washcloth into Edward's hamper.

"Is that what was dripping on my face?"

"Yep. Took a while for you to wake up to." She smiles and pushes up onto her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Oh you're in for it little girl." I growl and chase her down the hall.

Esme smiles and hands me a cup of coffee and a plate piled high with pancakes and fruit. The plate has Bella written all over it; she must have helped. I pull up a chair and finally realize what the strange noise in the kitchen is. Everyone must have eaten already because they have out... holy shit... Hungry Hungry Hippo?

"Holy shit!" I get a firm smack on the shoulder and a mom glare from Mrs. Cullen. "Sorry...Is that Hungry Hungry Hippo? Lil sis rocks at this!" I look over and sure enough Bella's got more marbles than anyone else.

"Yeah thanks for the warning there, Em." Edward grumbles out while smacking away at the game.

They all stop and Bella stands up and does a little happy dance. Edward tries to look mad but it lasts about two seconds before he's smiling at her.

"What's next?" Bella sits down again and looks to Alice.

"Uno or Jenga?" Alice holds up both games.

"I'm not playing either of those with her." I point my fork at Bella and shake my head.

"What? Come on Brother Bear, it's just some friendly competition." She smiles and even bats her eyelashes a little trying to look all innocent and shit.

"Nuh-uh. I never figured out how but you've never lost... against anyone...in any of those games." I go back to shovelling food into my mouth. Let them play her, they'll learn soon enough.

I look up and everyone is staring at Bella waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She mumbles and turns bright red.

"I think we should go for a hike. We've got a few trails blazed on the property." Edward hasn't moved his eyes from Bella as he makes his suggestion.

We all agree; this is a good idea. After everyone is full and Esme is confident that we're all dressed appropriately and have given her all the info on our plans, we head out the back door. I have Rose's hand firmly in mine and I don't plan on letting her go.

The trails are marked by color and Edward explains that we'll be sticking to the red trail markers. Alice and Jasper run off ahead having done these trails a million times. Edward and Bella are walking a little in front of us and I watch carefully. He's got a good hold on her hand and is taking it slow; she's watching every step carefully.

"This is so much fun; I've never done this before." Rose mumbles beside me.

I look over and can only see her profile as she focuses on the ground. "You've never hiked?"

"Not unless you count shopping." She laughs a little.

"No, shopping doesn't count. Have you camped?" She shakes her head no. "Rock climbed?" Again, no. "Waterskiied or wakeboarded?"

"Nope. Not much for the extreme sports there, Em." She smiles and squeezes my hand.

"We'll be changing that my Rosalie." I pull her to a stop and grab her waist, bringing her tight against my body.

"Hey Em, if you go off the trail about 20 feet to your left, there is a really cool meadow. Why don't you take Rose and check it out." I can hear Edward laughing as he's talking from ahead of us. I pull away from Rose to look in his direction.

"Oh and brother bear! I'm not gonna look... just gonna pretend like your shaking hands or some shit..." Lil sis is covering her eyes with her hands and doubles over laughing as soon as the last word is out.

"Such a comedian there little sister." I roll my eyes and tug Rose's hand off the trail in the direction Edward motioned.

The brush isn't too thick and it really is just a short distance before we break through the tree line. The meadow is really cool. Everything is drying out and getting ready for winter. I pull Rose to the middle of the clearing and promptly sit down. She stands in front of me shaking her head.

"Come on, sit with me." I say pulling on her hand and smiling a full dimple smile at her.

"It's wet and dirty." She pouts but I can see it won't take much to convince her to sit with me.

I give her the innocent grin that always works on Renee. "Please" Oh and I may have batted my eyelashes a smidge.

"Fine." She huffs and plops down in front of me. I pull her back to sit between my legs leaning against my chest. We're both wearing hats and mitts so the cool air isn't unbearable.

We sit quietly just enjoying the peace of the forest. I nuzzle into her neck and she sighs further into me.

This is perfect. This is what I want. Me and my girl. This is all I need. And I know, like a gunshot through the quiet forest I know.

"I love you Rose."


	20. Halloween Nightmares

**A/N S. Meyer owns the playground, I just come in and tell her characters what to do.**

**Thank you so much to Kelly for turning this chapter around in just a couple of hours! It took long enough to write that the quick edit is greatly appreciated.**

**FYI for those interested. I was bought by two lovely ladies for the FGB auction. It raised a ton of money for a great cause. Because of that I will have a continuation of My No Good Life and a new story as yet unnamed posting sometime soon. **

EmPOV

"ALICE! Hurry the fuck up! I can't stay still much longer!" Bella's voice rang through the wall between our rooms.

She had been whining to Alice for the last fifteen minutes. We were all getting ready to go to the school's Halloween dance. Since there was nothing to do on a Friday night in Forks, everyone would be going. I decided to take the easy way out and wear my football uniform; Rose went along with me and is going to wear her cheerleader outfit. We'll make the perfect pair.

I can hear Alice and Bella still going at it so I decide to check my e-mail. A thought nags at the back of my mind; things have been quiet, really quiet for a couple of weeks now. No e-mails or texts from anyone back home. I start to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach as the window comes up announcing one new message. Shit.

_To: Emmett Swan_

_From: Laurent Pelletier_

_I know I waited too long to warn you. I should have let you know James was moving close to where you and Bella have moved. Hopefully I am in time to give you some information that may be of some help. _

_James is obsessed with your sister. I didn't realize how far his feelings for her went until she wasn't here. All he talks about is how she is "made for him". The way he talks about her constantly makes me very uncomfortable and concerned for her well being. _

_I hope this warning comes in time. He told me how he ran into you both near where he is currently staying. Don't underestimate him! I don't think anything is beyond him when it comes to Bella._

_Stay safe, keep your sister safe. _

_L_

I couldn't breathe. Laurent had just confirmed my worst suspicions. The looks, the constant touching, James set off every "stranger danger" alarm I have. I could feel my big brother protective streak going into over drive and I didn't think I would be able to do anything to stop it. Especially tonight when we would be in a room full of people.

I have to get Edward on board. Bells wouldn't freak out about him being in her bubble all night.

"Allo"

"Hey, Edward. It's Emmett." I let the breath I'd been holding out slowly. "I need your help man."

"Is Bella ok? What's going on?" He rushed out. I must have sounded pretty serious for him to be rattled so quickly.

I told him about Laurent's e-mail quickly while a plan formed in my head.

"Tonight is Bella's night man. She's more into Halloween than Christmas. I can't tell her about this, not tonight." Bella was finally starting to act like her old self. I didn't want this ruining her favourite night of the year.

"You're right. And I really want tonight to be fun for her. What do you need me to do?" Edward was all business.

Not surprised that he was on board so quickly and thoroughly, we came up with a protection plan for the night. It would keep her safe without her noticing anything out of the ordinary, if we were lucky. And hopefully it would keep me from freaking the fuck out every five seconds.

I took a few more minutes to calm myself down. Edward would stay glued to Bella all night and I wouldn't be far. I just had to convince my heart to slow down a bit. I could still hear the girls in lil sis's room so I decided a snack was needed.

"Em you are a lazy ass." Bella frowned looking at my costume and shaking her head.

"Hey at least I didn't have Alice drawing on me for half an hour. It only took me five minutes to get ready." I shoved what was left of my sandwich into my mouth.

Honestly Bella's costume was frickin' awesome. It was a perfect replica of Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas. She had sewn the dress from fabric scraps on our Grammas' old sewing machine that Charlie still had tucked away in a closet. Then Alice had drawn seams on her exposed skin and her hair was hanging straight down her back.

I heard a knock on the door and took the four steps to open it. Edward smirked at my kinda-costume and gave me an understanding nod before coming inside.

"Oh my god, you look absolutely perfect!" Bella squealed in a very unBella like way before running and jumping into his arms.

"So do you Bells. That outfit is fantastic." He smiled and I looked away before I caught any tongue action.

"Oh no you don't; Hands off the girl Edward! I will not have you ruining all my hard work." Alice actually stomped as she pulled on her coat.

I finally noticed what Alice was wearing. She looked just like Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, right down to the ruby slippers and puppy in her purse. Now I kind of did feel like shit for my non-attempt at a costume.

Edward helped Bella to his car. Alice and I climbed into the Jeep. I was dropping her off at Jasper's house so he could drive them. Rose was already at the school helping with decorations and setting up. I would get to drive her home though.

"Ok fill me in." I looked at Alice as she crossed her tiny arms and eyed me.

"On what, my dear pixie friend?" I tried to act normal but didn't pull it off.

"On what exactly you and my brother are all in CIA mode about."

Shit if she caught it that means Bella probably noticed too. Well the more people on the lookout the better. I quickly filled her in on the e-mail and she promised to stay close tonight too.

"Do you think Bells noticed?"

"No she was too busy sucking face with Edward. But it won't take much; she's far too observant."

I nodded in agreement as I pulled up to Jasper's house. He was already standing by his car in a full scarecrow outfit.

"Tonight will go fine Em. Don't stress out so much." She patted my arm and jumped out of the car.

The drive to school was torturous. All kinds of "what if" scenarios ran through my head. This guy needed to be stopped before he could get to lil' sis again. More and more I was sure that her fall was no accident. She had turned him down the day before and he didn't take it very well.

My hand slammed into the steering wheel. Fuck! I need to get under control before anyone sees me. I knew calming down wouldn't happen until James was far away from lil' sis. But I did need to be somewhat normal tonight.

The parking lot at the school was far more packed than on any other day. I squashed down the notion that people from the neighbouring schools would be there. James was older than us but that girl he was with looked about my age. Ok, no more, must focus on tonight and deal with the asshole tomorrow.

Rose was standing on the other side of the parking lot looking hot as hell in her cheerleading outfit. She smirked and smiled waiting for me. When I finally got to her, I scooped her into a huge hug and lifted her off the ground, tucking my face into her neck.

"What's wrong?" Rose pulled back to look my in the face.

"Oh fuck, first Alice now you. Bella is gonna find out for sure." I set her down on the ground and explained about the e-mail and plan.

"Come on, let's go dance. You can keep an eye on your sister and we'll try and have a little fun, ok?" She tucked herself under my arm and led me into the school.

Stereotypically, Monster Mash was playing as we entered the already packed gym. I couldn't see Edward and Bella right away and started to panic.

"They're at the DJ booth. Your sister is trying to school the DJ on Halloween music. Apparently Thriller didn't go over so well with her." Rose leaned up and kissed my cheek pulling me toward the booth.

I could finally see Edward's hair and shoulders. He was wearing a grey suit over a skeleton costume. It made for a perfect Jack to Bella's Sally. He turned just as we got close to him.

"We should be good. I doubt she'll leave this guy alone for long." He jerked his head to where Bells was leaning over a three ring binder pointing out songs to a guy.

As the current song ended, the Ramones Chain Saw started up. Bella's face glowed. She looked so happy with her head bopping up and down to the beat. She was completely in her element.

Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. We both bounced up and down to the punk music and my anxiety over the evening quickly disappeared. I did keep an eye on the DJ booth content that my sister would stay put for a bit.

A few guys from the football team came around to say hi, but otherwise it was just Rose and I. We took a drink break and decided to sit out a song. I sat in a chair and pulled her onto my lap, enjoying just having her pressed up against me. Her hair was up in high pigtails so I had easy access to her neck which I was taking whole advantage of.

"I wish we weren't at school." Rosalie moaned next to my head.

"Me too, baby." I mumbled into her neck.

The corner we were sitting in was relatively secluded and we took advantage of the limited privacy. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when we were interrupted.

"Emmett?... I'm so sorry... ummm" I broke away from Rose to see Lauren standing in front of us looking nervous as fuck.

"Lauren?" I asked because why the hell would she willingly come near me after the shit storm she stirred up with Bella.

"I'm soooo sorry but I thought you should know." She took a breath and wrung her hands before continuing. "I was in the washroom and ... I heard someone talking... about your sister." Rose was out of my lap and in Lauren's face before I could comprehend what she had said.

"Who was talking about Bella? Spit it out Lauren." Rose growled. My girl growled. If it weren't about lil' sis I would be dragging Rosie to the car about now.

"I only saw her back. Not someone I recognized from FHS though. She had long red hair and a real whiny voice. She was saying that "the little Swan bitch would fall for the entire thing"." Lauren used little hand quotes. "I just thought you should know."

"You were right. Looks like maybe you learned your lesson about messin' with people, huh?" I said while standing to look for Bella and Edward.

Lauren nodded and walked away. She had started to make amends in my eyes. She could have just kept to herself, but she chose to say something. I was impressed.

"Em, look!" Rose smacked my chest with the back of her hand. I looked where she pointed and saw Edward racing toward the exit.

I took off toward him noticing the panicked expression on his face.

"Where is she?" He was trying to look behind me as if someone was hiding behind my back.

"What the fuck do you mean? She was with you!" The panic raced through my chest as I took in the desperate look on Edward's face.

"She said she was going to see you while I was talking to my sister. I watched her walk your direction!" His hands were flailing and his words were coming faster.

"Fuck! We have to find her. Lauren just came over telling us some girl was talking shit about Bells in the washroom." I squeezed my hands into fists really feeling the need to hit something. "What the fuck is Bells doing?"

Edward pulled his phone out. He texted really fast and held the phone in his hand waiting for it to ring.

"What's going on?" A very concerned Alice and Jasper had joined us.

"Bella is AWOL. Let's split up and look for her. Meet at the main gym doors in five?" Rose took charge directing the group. I think Edward and I were too concerned to really be of much use.

We all nodded and took off in different directions. I stood outside the washroom door while Rose went in to check. She came out with a frown and we started down the edge of the gym scanning the crowd.

I could see Jasper and Alice making their way around the other side and Edward talking briefly to the DJ. We all met up at the doors more concerned than before.

"Where would she go?"

BPOV

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Edward was occupied talking to his sister. I hated lying to him. Looking across the gym, my brother was completely absorbed in Rose. I smirked a bit at his barely contained PDA. I looked back down to the text still displayed on the phone in my hand.

**My Bumblebee. Parking lot. 10 min. Alone. **

A shiver ran up my spine. He was here. I had to face him. Alone.

I took a steady breath. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off if he got physical. I couldn't get Edward or Emmett involved after the way they reacted at the coffee shop; they would only get hurt.

I closed the incoming text and opened a new one.

**School parking lot. Bells**

I hit send and shoved the phone into my pocket before pushing open the school doors.

I scanned the darkness but nothing was moving. It seemed like everything was frozen in the dark. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to fend off the chill that was trying to set into my bones.

We'll talk, he'll leave, I'll go back to my brother, boyfriend and friends. That's all. Easy peasy.

"Well, well, well. The mouse shows." A voice came from just beyond the stair case leading from the door.

I looked down and saw the redhead from the coffee shop. Vicky, I think he called her.

"Well come on. He's waiting on you." She scoffed gesturing for me to come closer.

I cautiously manoeuvred down the stairs; my recent fall still fresh even though my injuries had mostly healed. I didn't need a repeat, not now.

We walked side by side across the parking lot. I gazed longingly at Em and Jasper's cars as I passed, half hoping they were waiting inside ready to bounce at the first sign of trouble.

He was leaning beside a black pick-up, legs crossed at the ankle and arms crossed comfortably across his chest. He was trying to look casual but to me he gave off a major creep vibe.

"Ah, my bumblebee, finally all alone." He grinned and stepped toward me. I felt the girl step quietly behind me cornering me between them.

He reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek. A gesture I craved from Edward felt dirty from James. Everything about him felt dirty.

"Not alone." I ground out chancing a glance over my shoulder where his accomplice stood.

"Oh Vicky? You don't need to worry about her B." He glanced over my head and smirked. "She's been helping me with... surveillance... you're a hard person to catch alone."

He's been watching me? They've been watching me?

"That boy is always with you, touching you." He growled out the sentence before taking a deep breath. He wrapped his grimy hand around my neck and pulled me closer to him. His other hand wrapped around my waist pressing me firmly to his torso. I fought the urge to puke.

"You never do what I want, you know." He looked in my wide eyes. "You were supposed to stay in Phoenix; with me after your... fall." He smirked and I knew it was no accident. He planned the entire thing.

I tried to pull my leg back to knee him in the boys but his grip on my waist was too tight and I couldn't get enough leverage. Every squirm I managed, he tightened his grip on my neck to the point where I'm sure it was going to leave bruises.

"BELLA!" A voice I barely recognized called across the lot. James looked over my shoulder with an angry glare.

"Tell her everything is fine Bumblebee." He said barely moving his lips. He released my neck just enough so I could turn my head.

"Everything's fine, Lauren! Go back to our friends. I'll be in soon." I emphasized the word our hoping she would know who I meant.

I watched as she turned and walked quickly back into the school. James jerked my head back to him so we were almost nose to nose.

"Well done. Wouldn't want anyone to interrupt, would we." He pulled my hips tight against his and I could feel exactly how excited he was to have his hands on me. Again I had to fight puking all over him even though that didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

"I must say the costume is incredibly appropriate." He ran a finger down a line of drawn on stitches before rubbing his nose along my cheek bone. "Broken Bella all sewn up again."

Just as I prepared for his lips to meet mine, the silence was broken in a big way. Two cruisers turned into the parking lot full speed, their lights and sirens starting up.

A huge breath left my lungs as Charlie's cruiser pulled to a stop a couple of feet from where we stood. Shockingly James' grip remained firm. I watched as Charlie lifted himself from the driver's seat followed by Deputy Mark on the passenger's side. They stood behind their doors and I could make out the glint of their revolvers over the frame of the doors.

I knew from joking with Charlie that he had only ever shot at a driving range or when necessary at a wild animal. I'm sure none of his training had focused on the "when your daughter is in the grips of a mad man" scenario.

I faintly made out the sound of the school door opening and closing repeatedly.

"Emmett. Take them back inside, now!" Charlie used his Chief voice directing the group back into the school without looking away from James.

"Whatchya gonna do Chief?" James smirked over my shoulder having angled us so my back was to my Dad before speaking.

"First I'm going to ask the girl you have helping you to give up. She has no hostage and you don't seem in a hurry to help her out. Things will be much easier on her if she just walks toward the second squad car with her hands raised." I could make out James looking to Vicky and then saw her turn and walk away from us. Well that didn't take much.

"Now I'm going to ask you nicely if you'd let go of my daughter, please." Dad said in a shockingly calm voice.

James let out a dark chuckle before speaking. "Well as polite as that was, that won't be happening sir."

"Well then, I suppose this will have to do." Charlie paused and I couldn't see what was happening. "Bella, down!" His voice was firm, and before the words even registered, I had gone completely limp and dropped to the ground instinctively covering my head with my hands.

A shot rang out and I felt James's body drop in front of me. I used every muscle in my body to crawl away from him until I felt the front of the cruiser on my back. My eyes were squeezed shut tight and my hands were clamped to the sides of my head. I was gasping for air trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Bella, sweetheart. Open your eyes. He's taken care of. Bells, open your eyes, please." I felt my Dad's large hands squeeze my shoulders as he spoke quietly close to my face. I tried taking some deep breaths, but just couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I did manage to open my eyes, and was immediately met by my Dad's matching brown ones and small smile.

"Let me have a look at her Charlie." I recognized Dr. Cullen's voice and saw him place a reassuring hand on my Dad's shoulder. Charlie nodded and moved to the side a bit.

"You do bring a lot of excitement to our little town my girl." Dr. Cullen's kind smile came into view as he held my wrist and looked at his watch. I continued to gasp for air as he called for a paramedic to bring some oxygen over. "Having trouble catching your breath?"

I nodded because there was no way I could get a word out. He placed a mask over my mouth and watched me closely for a couple of minutes as my breathing started to ease and my heart stopped trying to jump out of my chest.

"Let me see her. That's my sister." I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from nearby followed by Charlie's.

"Let those two through or they'll never leave you alone!" He shouted to what must have been one of his men holding back any crowd.

Suddenly I had two tree-limb sized arms squeezing the little bit of air I had managed to get into my lungs right back out.

"Emmett let her breathe please." Dr. Cullen's calm voice reprimanded him.

"Sorry, sorry." He released the death grip but didn't let me go. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, lil' sis."

"Imma ok bear." I managed to wheeze out as the panic finally subsided a bit.

"You owe me big for that stunt you pulled. What'd he do text you?"

I nodded because there was no sense in denying how things had played out. I knew I would have to apologize to Em and Edward for lying to them. Hopefully the fact that I had texted Charlie for help would save me a bit of grovelling.

"My turn Em. Your Dad wants to talk to you." Edwards quiet voice came from behind Em's back.

"I'll be right back." Emmett squeezed my shoulders firmly once before standing and walking to where Charlie was talking to some people. I turned my gaze cautiously to Edward, expecting an angry expression.

His hands were suddenly on my face and his lips firmly on my forehead, the mask preventing anything close to a real kiss.

"I love you so much. Never do that to me again." He whispered against my skin as I felt cool tears fall from his face.


	21. Beyond the Worst

A/N

Must thank the WC ladies for motivating me to get this chapter done! Thank you so much. I think I'm now addicted to WCing :)

Thanks to my Beta Kelly for managing to edit this even when her RL is insane! She makes my story so much better :)

* * *

BPOV

The sun was streaming through my window, a rare sight in Forks, especially during the fall and winter. Five weeks had passed since Halloween. We were all getting together at the Cullen's for a big Thanksgiving dinner. I had volunteered -no had been volunteered by Emmett- to make the desserts, four different kinds of pies and some cookies and squares.

I groaned realizing how much work still needed to be done before Edward arrived. I popped my morning pills and downed the bottle of water from my nightstand. I had been seeing Dr. Snow two times a week since the incident in the school parking lot. Carlisle had pushed all of us to talk to her, especially me. My anxiety had been much more manageable in the last couple of weeks, either because of the new meds or the fact that James was no longer a threat, I'm not sure which.

James. Oh how we had underestimated him. Victoria had been taken into custody. Apparently he had duped her into helping him with lies and false affection. James had been shot by Deputy Mark, a clean shot through the shoulder. Unfortunately for him, it lodged in his spine. He had spent a couple of weeks in Seattle, then was transferred to a long term care facility in Phoenix, closer to his family.

I was just glad he was far away... and probably would never walk again.

I pulled on some warm socks and a sweatshirt and slowly made my way downstairs. I could hear Charlie and Emmett snoring in their rooms. They sounded like a group of lumberjacks sawing down trees.

I started the coffee maker and pulled the pie crusts I made yesterday out of the fridge.

An hour later I was sipping coffee while the four pies baked in the oven. I almost dropped my coffee when Emmett ran down the stairs, sounding more like he was falling than running.

"Please, please tell me I can have whatever smells so fuckin' good lil sis." He was in full on pout mode and even had his hands clasped in front of him.

"Coffee's there, cereal in the cupboard, touch the pies and you'll end up my punching bag Brother bear." I motioned to each item and narrowed my eyes trying to look threatening.

He just laughed and moved to pour his coffee. He turned on the oven light to peek in.

"Step away from the oven Bear." I lowered my voice again trying to sound a little menacing.

"Look little one. You don't scare me." He poured cereal and sat across from me looking really serious. "Edward talked to me."

Shit. I knew this wouldn't be dropped. Damn it.

"I'm not ready."

Edward had been at my physical therapy appointment on Monday. Henry had asked what sports I was back doing. When I answered honestly with none, he was surprised and strongly encouraged me to start a little at a time. Edward had asked a ton of questions, mostly about climbing. I had shut down and didn't even listen to most of the conversation.

He had tried talking to me about it on the way home and I blatantly ignored him by looking out the window.

"How do you even know that? You haven't even looked at your gear since we moved here." He pushed his bowl away and rested his fore-arms on the table in front of him. "I can't watch you walk away from it completely. It was so important to you."

My eyes had started to fill with tears. I even felt a little sick to my stomach. The meds helped with the anxiety but the fear was still there.

"No, no. Shit... don't cry, ok. I just said thinking... not doing... not even going to the club."

I looked up through watery eyes and watched as Emmett rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm not crying. Teary is not the same as crying, asshole." I mumbled out quickly, rubbing my hands across my cheeks to get rid of the few tears that had escaped.

"What is going on?" Charlie came into the kitchen looking between the two of us with a concerned face.

"Nothing Dad." I smiled as best I could at him as I walked past him to get another coffee.

"Nothing? Emmett?" Dad asked in a firmer tone.

"The therapist suggested that Bella could return to some activities, specifically climbing." Emmett kept his focus on me while talking to Charlie. Guess he's a little pissed I didn't tell him.

"Have you talked to Dr. Snow about it?" He sat down and I placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"It was just brought up a couple of days ago, Dad."

"And?" Charlie obviously wasn't going to accept that as my answer.

"And... Emmett was suggesting I think about it. And I will... think about it." I mumbled into my coffee cup before taking a huge sip.

We all looked up as the front door opened followed by Edward stepping into the foyer. My entire body relaxed. It felt like I hadn't seen him for a long time although it had actually only been a couple of days. Our schedules had been off and we hadn't had time to spend together other than school.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, looking at the three of us sitting around the table. His smile had fallen into a concerned frown.

"Just trying to talk to Bella about what Henry said. She's being stubborn, as usual." Emmett grumbled, looking over his shoulder at Edward.

"I don't think more talking is going to do anything." He smiled gently at me and pulled out the chair beside me.

"I think a swift kick in the ass might be necessary." Charlie said into his coffee cup, only his moustache and eyes visible. He was smirking, I could tell by the moustache twitch and twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad!" I chastised. "I do not need a kick of any kind."

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me into a sideways hug. I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having the three most important guys in my life sitting at the table with me. Even if they were giving me a hard time, I could still feel how much they all loved me.

Love. I was still getting used to the fact that Edward had admitted to being in love. Yes, it was first said in the middle of the chaos following James' attack. But he repeated it frequently during the night I spent in the hospital, and I returned the words as soon as I had calmed down. Every look, every touch seemed to mean more now.

"You haven't had a panic attack in awhile. Maybe it's time to push yourself a bit?" He whispered loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Maybe. I said I'd think about it and I will." I stood taking all the mugs with me.

I tidied the kitchen while the guys talked football. I moved the pies to carriers to take to the Cullen's house, and then excused myself to go get dressed. I had been lazing in my PJ's while I baked, preferring to only change once.

As promised, I was thinking about climbing. Obsessing would actually be more accurate. I could feel the dryness on my palms that the chalk always left; the slight burn when I stretched my muscles as I reached and bent to get a hold. Rather than feeling the panic I had become used to, I realized I was feeling excited; eager to put on my climbing shoes and harness.

Maybe I was as ready as everyone else thought?

Maybe with Emmett, Edward, and my friends, the people I trust, I could be ready.

I pulled the brush through my hair leaving it loose down my back. I was wearing a long black skirt, a long sleeve grey t-shirt, and a dark blue, short-sleeve, button down shirt over top. It was really the dressiest thing I was willing to wear. I added my usual accessories, some lip gloss and mascara and was ready to go.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a pie carrier in each hand grinning like a fool. His eyes trailed my body from head to toe as I walked down the last couple of steps. He licked his lips and I felt the not uncommon tightening of my girlie parts. What this boy could do to me with one look was incredible.

"Ready?" He asked still checking me out.

"Yeah." I stretched up and kissed his cheek not sure where Charlie was at the moment. Pulling back, I smiled at him and he smirked at me.

The house was quiet when we got there. I was surprised because there were a lot of people coming for the meal.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as I put the pies on the counter. I could smell the turkey in the oven and there were covered casserole dishes on the stove-top, but his Mom wasn't around.

"They should all be arriving over the next hour or so. My parents are around, probably enjoying a few minutes of quiet."

He pulled me into him as he leaned against the counter. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. It wouldn't get heated with the strong possibility of being interrupted, but it was enough to get me feeling warm and tingly all over.

"I have something to show you." He mumbled against my neck as he caressed me with his lips.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." I giggled and smirked when he pulled away from me looking shocked by my suggestive comment.

I just laughed and used my hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Dirty girl. I was being serious." He smiled though and returned my kiss.

"Ok, ok. What is it you wanted to show me?" I asked stepping out of his arms.

"Come on."

He led me through the living room and down the stairs. I hadn't spent much time down here; we tended to hang out in his room. But I knew there was a family room with a TV, pool table and other stuff. Also there was a workout room and storage space.

All the doors off the hall were closed so I wasn't sure where we were going. Actually I had no clue what Edward was up to, but he looked nervous, really nervous.

"Ok, close your eyes." He stopped in front of the family room door and stepped behind me. His hands were shaking as he placed them over my already closed eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? You're worrying me." I had to ask. What was he surprising me with if it made him so nervous his hands shook?

"It's nothing bad. I'm just not sure how you'll react." He kissed my shoulder and I heard him take a deep breath before one of his hands left my face and I heard the door open in front of us. His hand moved back in place before he spoke again. "Well here goes nothing."

We took a few awkward steps into the room. I could smell fresh paint and saw dust. What the hell had he been doing? We moved around the couch and an end table. I couldn't picture this end of the room very well.

Another couple of deep breaths and Edward lowered his hands, moving them to my waist to hug me from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder and he whispered in my ear. "Open your eyes Bella."

I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Holy shit! Edward had built a practice wall! In his frickin' basement!

"E-e-edward...I..." I took a deep breath and licked my suddenly very dry lips. "How did you do this?" I whispered to him. I turned in his arms and hugged him as tight as I could. I used both hands to pull him down and kiss him. His body relaxed in to it as he realized I wasn't panicking or crying hysterically.

"It wasn't that hard, really. I thought, maybe you'd be more comfortable outside of a club environment. And, maybe with no harness system..." He looked down with concern in his eyes and I just smiled and trying to look encouraging. "Maybe taking the harness out of the equation would help you get back on a wall."

I nodded and squeezed him once more before turning and moving to get a closer look.

It was separated from the room by a door and a half wall. I walked through the door and had to step up on to a covered six inch foam mat. He was right; with no harness, it would be like falling onto a giant pillow. He had fastened Plywood sheets to the wall and painted them light grey, holds were placed in a beginner pattern all over the wall. The ten foot ceilings allowed space for a decent number of holds and good practice.

I ran my hand across the wall gently. The rough texture of the holds contrasting against the smooth painted wood gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Those drugs they have me on must be magic; not a single anxious feeling hit me. It wasn't hard to breathe, my heart wasn't racing. I wasn't running away or collapsing.

I wasn't rushing to actually get on the wall either. But it was something. It was more than just thinking.

"Thank you." I managed just above a whisper. I hadn't turned away from the wall but I knew Edward wouldn't be far in case I did start to freak out.

"You are so incredibly welcome, baby." His arms came around me, pulling me to him. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Lil sis? Edward?" Emmett's booming voice and heavy footsteps were coming fast towards us.

"In here Emmett!" Edward called back before turning back to me with a giant grin.

He leaned in and I was consumed by the emotion he put into kissing me. Love, pride, excitement. The kiss set my body on fire, my toes curling as I gripped the back of his shirt.

A few fake coughs and some giggling brought us out of our bubble. I turned my head, but didn't move away from Edward, to look at my brother and friends.

Emmett was standing with one arm around Rose. His hand was covering his eyes and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Alice and Jasper were beside them, both smiling happily and Alice had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Are they done yet?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"For now." Edward mumbled smirking down at me.

EmPOV

Bella loves him, can't hit him. She would kill me if I messed up his pretty face.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push the protective brother feeling away. When I opened them, I was able to see the room clearly for the first time.

Sure we'd been in here before, but what Edward had done was kick ass. He had told me about it but the final product was so much better.

"Isn't it awesome bear!" Bella was standing right in front of me, reaching to put her arms around my waist. I swallowed her up in a hug, always a little surprised at how small she felt.

"It really is lil sis." I whispered back kissing the top of her head.

The smile on her face as she pulled away from me was something I hadn't seen in a very long time. Sure she laughed or smiled around all of us but it was always a little guarded. There was always a hint of sadness in her eyes. This, right now, was pure happiness on her face.

We all took closer looks at Edward's handy work; the non-climbers in the group asking lots of questions. Surprisingly Bella looked calm and collected as she talked about the different grips with Alice. There was no anxiety, no nervousness showing on her at all.

Esme eventually called us upstairs for dinner. Charlie and a few other friends of the Cullen's had joined the group.

Conversation was comfortable, general questions going around with each person having a turn in the hot seat. Nothing too serious was ever broached and everyone was relaxed and happy.

We all helped clear the dinner plates before dessert. Bella's pies were warming in the oven and the smell was driving me insane. I can't believe she pie-blocked me earlier. She knows how much I love her pies.

I wiped my chin as we took our seats again, making sure there wasn't any actual drool running down it. Rose leaned into me and bumped shoulders. I turned and gave her a kiss on her nose. The returning smile went straight into my heart. Her deep blue eyes were so happy and seemed to twinkle.

I placed my hand on her knee and started rubbing back and forth, inching my way up her leg. I was almost to her hip when she reached down and gave me a quick smack. Damn, that stung. I looked at her but she was focused on Bella and Esme carrying in the dessert.

I pulled my hand back into my lap and rubbed at the still stinging back of it. Ok, no funny business at the table. I'll remember that.

"Emmett, what would you like?" Esme asked from the end of the table. She had all four pies and a stack of plates in front of her. I noticed a few people around the table already had a piece in front of them.

"A little of all of them, please." I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. Just as she was about to give in, my sister interrupted.

"You'll have to excuse my pig of a brother. Just give him a piece of pumpkin. There are more of the others at home for him." She smiled sweetly at Esme and I knew that I was only getting one piece. Damn it. I'm a growing boy. Wait, did she say more for me at home?

I dug into my one piece of pie, eager to get home and see what Bella had hidden away for me. Rose patted my hand and I caught Bella smirking at me.

Everyone raved about lil sis's desserts. She was an awesome cook and I was glad everyone took the time to tell her so.

Charlie had to go into work and everyone seemed to go their own ways after dinner. Edward and Bella disappeared; don't really want to think about that one after the eyeful I got in the basement. I watched some football with Dr. Cullen and Jasper while Rose and Alice helped in the kitchen.

Soft hands wrapped around me from behind the couch I was sitting on. The subtle smell of her perfume told me it was her.

"Are you ready to go?" Her lips brushed my ear as she spoke and suddenly my boy parts were paying very close attention.

"Thanks for the satellite usage Dr. C. Have a good rest of the weekend." I rushed out what I hoped was a polite good bye and scrambled off the couch.

Rose laughed a little at my frantic pace, but little did she know what she had inadvertently started. I watched impatiently from the door as she said goodbye and thanked everyone, managing a polite nod or man wave when someone acknowledged me.

I grabbed her hand as soon as there was a break for us to leave. She was moving way to slow for my liking, and I almost dragged her down the driveway to the car.

"In a hurry Em?" She mumbled as I had trouble unlocking the jeep.

"Yes, now get in." No need to try and fudge the truth. It was pretty damn obvious I was in a hurry to get her alone.

The drive to my house was short. I gripped the steering wheel tightly knowing if I tried to hold her hand, I would end up pulling over on the side of the road. I wanted to take full advantage of an empty house something that hadn't happened in the almost three months we had been together. Sure the backseat fumbling and stealthy make out sessions in an occupied house had been amazing, but this would be the first time where we could be as loud as we wanted. Things could get interesting.

I don't remember getting to the door or unlocking it for that matter. I do remember grabbing Rosalie and pressing her against the door.

We were all hands and mouths, touching and kissing everywhere. I reached under her ass and lifted her up to my height while pressing her into the wall to keep her secure. She moaned into my mouth as my hard shaft pressed into her girl parts through our pants.

I almost came right there. In the hallway. Fully clothed.

"Bedroom, now." I mumbled, dropping her gently back to the ground and grabbing her hand to drag her up the stairs.

Her giggles followed me until we got to the door. I pulled her forward past me allowing the momentum to land her on the bed. She giggled and leaned back on her elbows. I felt a growl escape from deep in my chest. Her jeans were tight, hiding very little of her toned legs. The white sweater she wore was low cut and showed just enough of her boobs to tempt me. She was smirking and looking incredibly sexy and confident.

God did I love this girl or what.

I ripped the sweater I was wearing over my head leaving behind my undershirt, then unbuttoned my jeans but I didn't pull them down. Really I was only trying to make more room for my growing issues.

I walked slowly toward Rose as she looked me carefully from head to toe. When her eyes finally came back to my face, I lifted one knee to the mattress between her legs and leaned over her until our lips almost touched.

"See something you like?" I leaned a little more until she dropped back onto the bed.

"I'd like to see more." She whispered reaching her hands around my back and brushing her finger tips up and down my back.

"So would I." I leaned back and tugged her up so I could take off her sweater. She was wearing a pale purple lace bra that left a lot of her hanging over the top.

Before I could lean forward to dig into her cleavage, she was blocking me with my own shirt. Her fingernails felt amazing dragging lightly up and down my torso.

"You're so fucking hot." She whispered before biting her bottom lip.

I was still kneeling between her legs so when she sat straight up and wrapped her arms around my back my abs were at her mouth height.

She licked around every ridge of muscle on my toned stomach. I shivered and had to think about not collapsing on top of her. Every inch of me was tingling from the sensation of her mouth on my skin. Not to mention her fingers were again running up and down my back, dipping lower and lower until they were pushing my jeans down. Bit by bit my pants lowered, passing the edge of my boxers. I looked down just as she was looking up and licking her lips.

Yeah, almost came in my pants... for the second time tonight.

She went back to her licking and I used the opportunity to undo her bra. Then I pushed myself forward so she would lay back down.

I growled and tucked my nose into her neck, nipping and sucking all along her throat. I made a path up to her ear and sucked on the spot behind it a bit. I was rewarded with a moan and her knees coming up around my legs squeezing around me.

Our mouths met and we spent awhile fighting with our tongues, sucking and biting at each other in a frenzy. I managed to get her bra off while we played tonsil hockey. I don't think she even noticed until I pulled away and dropped my head down to her now exposed nipples.

She made the sexiest noises while I played and tasted her boobs. God, they were so perfect; just the right size for my hands, perky and soft.

I slid one hand down her stomach while I had her focused on what I was doing to her chest. I easily popped the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper pulling the two sides apart to give me access to a part of her I had never seen before.

She gasped when my fingers ran back and forth along the edge of her underwear. I pulled my mouth away from her boobs and looked in her eyes.

"Is this okay?" I whispered not moving my hands.

"Yeah, uh, more than okay." She nodded frantically before swallowing loudly.

I moved so I was laying beside her, one leg resting over one of hers; her chest within easy reach of my mouth. I lifted the edge of her underwear with my fingertips then slowly descended into them. I watched her face for any signs that she wasn't enjoying what I was doing.

As much as my dick was twitching and throbbing, I really wanted to see her come before I focused on my own issues.

Lower and lower I pushed my hand. I expected to feel hair, but I was so excited by what wasn't there, I almost giggled like a 12 year old girl. My head jerked up to meet her curious, nervous gaze.

"Could you be more perfect?" I whispered craning my neck to meet her descending lips. I felt her smile against my mouth before she pulled away a bit.

"I'm glad you like it."

I let my fingers explore her wet girl parts. My God she was bare, it was so hot.

Again with the almost jizzing my shorts.

I watched her boobs start to rise and fall faster as I traced her clit with my fingers. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth was open, allowing little sounds of pleasure out. I leaned forward and took the closest nipple into my mouth. She started to squirm but my leg and hand kept her almost pinned to the bed.

"Em, god... so good... love, you." She panted out before arching her back off the bed and tensing. I gently pulled my hand out of her pants knowing she would be super sensitive after all the attention. Her head lolled toward me and she smiled a little before closing her eyes. She looked completely blissed out.

I rested beside her, drawing mindless patterns on her stomach for a while. I was completely focused on my fingers against her milky skin that when she moved, it surprised me.

Her hands went to my shoulders and next I knew, I was on my back and she was sitting over me smirking.

"My turn." was all she said. Stepping down off the edge of the bed, she yanked on my jeans until they fell to the floor.

Her beauty and confidence as she stood looking down at me was amazing. She was on a mission and who was I to try and stop her.

She leaned forward returning her tongue to my abs. I rested my arm across my eyes trying to focus on not blowing my load right there in my boxers. Obviously Rose had much more interesting plans for me than just needing a clean pair of boxers.

I was so distracted by what her tongue was doing, I almost missed her fingers lightly running up the insides of my thighs. I was worried it would tickle and I would do something fucked up like start laughing. But her touch was heavy enough that it just felt amazing. She pushed my boxers up when they got in the way. Stretching her fingers until they reached the point where my thigh met my hips, she brushed beside my balls before lifting my boxers up with the backs of her hands and over my now seriously painful hard-on.

She blew a cool breath up the length of me and I heard her giggle when I let out a loud groan.

Then her tongue went back to its magic licking, up the length of my cock before circling the head.

Holy shit.

"Rose, fuck... feels so good baby." I was rambling all kinds of shit but really didn't care, way too focused on what she was doing to worry about my verbal filter.

When she took me in her mouth and wrapped her hand around my base, I almost lost it. I'm not a minute man but fuck did it feel good.

She seriously had some skill. I knew I wasn't going to last very long. I could feel the tension building and then she grabbed my balls in her other hand. I took a deep breath, trying to hang on a few seconds.

"Rose, gonna come. Don't... have'ta." She squeezed, sucked, and tugged at the same time and I was done for.

Pretty sure the whole street heard my grunt of satisfaction as my cock let go.

I wouldn't have judged her for letting me come all over myself. I wouldn't have said anything if my girl ran for the bathroom to spit it out. But she lifted her head, swallowed, then smiled before reaching for the water bottle I had left on my night stand.

Total win. She smiled at me over the bottle before chucking almost half of it. I finished it off and tossed it into the garbage bin.

We snuggled together on the bed just enjoying cuddling in our post orgasm bliss. We seriously need to work on having more time alone.

I must have dozed off at some point because a quiet knock on the door woke me from the best dream. I looked down in my arms where my girl was stirring awake and remembered it wasn't a dream.

"Charlie just pulled up; put some clothes on and get downstairs, now!" Bella's voice whisper yelled through the door.


End file.
